Lily's Defender, Part 2
by Alethea27
Summary: With the Grimoire in safe hands and James Potter expelled, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and their friends expected their remaining time at Hogwarts would be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, the intentions of detestable individuals will make their lives more arduous. With the help from new friends, they must join together to fight against the rising tide of evil in the Wizarding World.
1. Dawn of a New Day

**Lily's Defender, Part 2**

By Alethea27 and TheOneAndOnlyEnigma

**Disclaimer:** The plot is ours, but the majority of the main characters belong to the imagination of J.K. Rowling. We do not gain any profit from writing this story.

**Summary: **With the Grimoire in safe hands and James Potter expelled, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and their friends expected that their remaining time at Hogwarts would be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, the intentions of a few detestable individuals will make their lives more arduous. With the help of a few new friends, they all must join together to fight against the rising tide of evil in the Wizarding World.

**A/N: **This story is A/U and is **NOT** canon compliant. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**A/N:** If you haven't read Lily's Defender, you might want to read just for the purpose of general background information and familiarity with the characters. The story can be found on Snapegirlkmf account.

**1\. **

**Dawn of a New Day**

Lily's woke up early to the sound of screeching gulls, breaking waves, and the smell of the ocean, coming in through the open window. She yawned then stretched. Petunia was still asleep beside her and she shook her, "Tuney, it's morning. Let's go for an early walk on the beach."

"Murrumph," Petunia mumbled, batting Lily's hand away and sticking her head under her pillow.

Lily grinned and got out of bed then grabbed her bathrobe and dug around in her suitcase for a pair of jeans, underwear, and a T-shirt. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed her hair. She went back into the bedroom and grabbed her sandals out from underneath the bed. She crept quietly past her parent's bedroom and the bedroom Sev and Salem were sharing, unlocked the front door and stepped out on the front porch. She was surprised to see Sev sitting in one of the porch chairs, reading and making notes. He looked up and closed his book as he saw Lily. "Good morning, Lily. You're up early."

"I was going to take a walk on the beach," Lily replied. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes," he replied. He shrank his book, notepad, ink bottle and quill and stowed them in the pocket of his windbreaker. Lily held out her hand and he took it and they walked down to the beach.

"I wonder who we're going to get for Defense this year," Lily remarked.

"Yes, because it seems to be hit or miss with Dumbledore," Severus replied. "One year we get somebody really good like Professor Gold and then the next year we could get a Hardbroom."

"Professor Bones was good," Lily pointed out and then giggled. "I'll never forget forget the time she made Potter and Sirius do those push-ups like Black Conor did."

"Yes," Severus grinned. "And they could barely manage to do them either time!"

"I've heard the older students claim the position is cursed and that's why nobody stays for more than a year."

"I've heard that, too," Severus agreed. He was silent for moment then said, "I keep thinking about Yalarad running into me on the train and the more I think about it, the more I think he did it deliberately. The thing is though I don't know why. I mean I've never so much as exchanged two words with him in three years."

"I've never heard him join in when James was bashing you in the common room. He's just always hung out with the same group of kids. I got the impression he knew some of them before coming to Hogwarts."

"Probably," Severus said. He shrugged. "Maybe I'm being paranoid about nothing, but I really don't want anybody else picking up where Potter left off."

"Me either!" Lily exclaimed fervently. They walked casually down the beach, stopping occasionally to pick up a seashell that looked interesting. "I still have that blue shell you found and gave to me two years ago," Lily said.

"It was fan shaped, wasn't it?" Severus asked.

Lily nodded. "It's still the same pretty blue, too. It hasn't faded any."

"It's good to know some things never change," Severus remarked.

They wandered further down the beach, chatting and stopping occasionally to watch the waves and the seagulls diving into the water for food.

Lily looked at her watch and was amazed to see two hours had passed. She tapped Severus' arm and pointed at her watch. "We'd better get back. Mum probably has breakfast about ready."

Severus nodded and they turned and started walking back towards the cottage.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Dumbledore was in his office at the International Confederation of Wizards in Paris. He was studying the reports they had received about the strange things going on in Albania and Greece. The Albanian ones, in particular, concerned him as he knew Tom Riddle had spent a great deal of time there after graduating from Hogwarts. He also knew that was where Helena Ravenclaw had fled after she had stolen her mother's diadem and where she had died at the Bloody Baron's hand.

There were reports from the Muggles of strange and fierce animals guarding a particular part of the forest around the village of Xeth. It currently had a population of about 2000 and at least a quarter of them were magical. What concerned Dumbledore the most were the sightings of what sounded like Inferi. No doubt both were Tom's doings.

The reports from Greece involved someone attempting to find Basilisk eggs, several of them. Again, Dumbledore was certain this was connected to Tom Riddle somehow also. He could easily imagine Tom, and he shuddered at the thought, wanting an army of Basilisks to help him conquer Great Britain.

He glanced at the clock on his desk and it reminded him he needed to contact Madam Maxime about Dante. He got down in front of the fireplace and tossed the green powder into the fireplace then said, "Headmistresses Office, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

In a few seconds, Madam Maxime's head appeared in the flames. She smiled with pleasure and said, "Dumblydore, it's a pleasure to see you. What may I do for you?"

"I need to visit with you about one of your students if you are not too busy, Madam Maxime. May I come through?

She nodded and stepped aside so Dumbledore could come through. He stepped out of the floo into her office, after first carefully removing the ashes with his wand as courtesy required.

Madam Maxime was taller than Hagrid, who was around nine feet tall, and was dressed in a very stylish robe.

"Please sit down, Dumblydore, and I shall call Yvette and have tea brought," she said as she sat down behind her desk again. She picked up a small bell and shook it once. The sound pealed loudly.

A small elf appeared. "Yes, Mistress?"

They spoke in French, but since it was one of the many languages Dumbledore spoke, he had no problem understanding it. However, Madam Maxime always requested they speak in English whenever they met as she wanted to improve her English.

"Please bring us refreshments, Yvette," Madam Maxime requested.

"Yes, Mistress. Yvette shall be right back." Yvette popped out, but was back in about five minutes carrying a tray containing a teapot, cups, saucers and a plate of freshly baked chocolate and vanilla frosted eclairs. She set it down in front of Madam Maxime then popped back out again.

Madam Maxime poured the tea and passed the cup to Dumbledore followed by the plate of eclairs.

"Oh my," Dumbledore said. "I always have such a hard time choosing."

Madam Maxime shrugged. "Why not take one of each?"

"An excellent idea!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He munched contentedly on one for a few seconds then swallowed, wiped his mouth and said, "The student I spoke of is Dante Yalarad. His father and grandfather came to see me just after school ended and it seems that Dante wishes to finish his seventh year and graduate from Hogwarts. You already know about the incident that caused Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and I to suggest to suggest to his family that he transfer to another school."

Madam Maxime nodded. "His bullying of a younger child caused the child a serious injury."

"Yes, and his family tells me there's been no such further incidents, but I want to make sure they are not leaving anything out."

"I have not had any bad reports on Mr. Yalarad, Dumblydore," Madam Maxime replied. She waved her wand at the row of file cabinets in her office. "Accio Dante Yalarad's student file." The bottom drawer of the last file cabinet slid open and a file flew out and then landed neatly in front of her. She opened it and perused Dante's file. It was several minutes before she spoke again. "There are no notes of reprimand or detention. His grades this year are all either Outstanding or Exceeds. According to his professors, he has a gift for languages and there are notes from them, complimenting him on helping the younger children find their way around the school."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Well, it appears that Dante has done very well at Beauxbatons and has changed the uncertain path he was on when he left Hogwarts."

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

James stormed in through the French Doors that led into the dining room. He had just come home from his Junior League Quidditch practice and carelessly dropped his broom and other equipment by the door for the elves to pick up. "Do you know what I heard from Sam Yalarad's younger brother today?" He yelled loudly. The purple in his face was almost faded.

Charles looked up from the roast he was preparing to slice with raised eyebrows. "What?"

James plunked down in his chair at the table. "He said Dumbledore was considering letting his cousin, Dante, come back to Hogwarts! If he can come back after what he did, why can't I? I didn't do anything as bad as he did! I was just trying to prove that Gold was a fake is all. I never hurt anybody!"

Mavis dished up the food from the bowls on the table, putting generous amounts on James' plate. He was always starving after practice. "I remember he scared some Muggleborn first year into running down the stairs to get away from him and then falling the rest of the way down when the step vanished," she said. "And you're right, Jamie, your attempting to expose Gold for the fake his is, is not anywhere as bad as that!"

"I will floo Dumbledore first thing tomorrow and find out what's going on," Charles assured him adding two thick slices of roast beef to his plate. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Jamie's gotten excellent grades so Dumbledore shouldn't have a problem with allowing him to come back," Mavis said primly with a sniff.

James grinned. He'd gotten an Outstanding in Transfiguration and Defense, an Exceeds in Charms, Acceptable in Potions, Herbology, Astronomy and History of Magic. His parents had bought him the newest racing broom, a Wind Rush 75, as a reward for his grades.

He thought about somebody he could owl to see if he could get any additional information about Dante possibly coming back to Hogwarts. Mary was useless as she had been grounded by her parents again for the entire summer for flunking nearly every subject. He thought about Lisa, but crossed her off. She didn't care about anything outside of the newest dresses, shoes, or purses. He frowned. Daniel hadn't answered any of his letters he'd sent him.

He didn't know Sam Yalarad at all. He kept to himself and hung out with the same group of friends since he'd started at Hogwarts. It was apparently a closed group as none of them had extended him an invitation to join them. He thought about the fourth year kid he'd met when he was coming back from Gold's office, the Ravenclaw named Silas Attenborough. He'd seemed pretty savvy. Maybe he would know something about Dante coming back to Hogwarts. James decided to owl him and see what he said.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Paul, Cinthy, Petunia, Salem, Severus, and Lily sat around a fire Paul had made of Driftwood that he had gathered from the beach. It was a beautiful night, the stars in the sky shone brightly and there was a cool breeze. Cinthy had bought out a bag of jumbo marshmallows and they were roasting them over the fire. Severus was busy trying to build a sand replica of Hogwarts.

"You forget Dumbledore's office, Sev," Lily pointed out.

So, I did," Severus answered. He grabbed a handful of damp sand and molded it into a lump then stuck it on the uppermost part of his architectural masterpiece and formed a balcony and drew windows and a door with a stick. "The headmaster's office probably has the best view of all," he remarked.

Ravenclaw probably has the second best view," Lily added,

"It does," Salem confirmed. "You can see most of Hogsmeade and some of the Forbidden Forest."

"Gryffindor gets a good view of the Quidditch Pitch," Lily said. "Potter was always thrilled about that!"

"All we see is water and the Giant Squid from time to time, but it makes a right pest out of itself when it does appear, especially if there's a bunch of first years gawping out the window," Severus said. "Occasionally though we do see the Merpeople that live in the lake, but it's rare. I've only seen any of them twice in three years." He looked up at Paul and Cinthy and explained, "Slytherin House is underneath the Black Lake."

"How fascinating," Cinthy said. "I do wish non-magical people could see Hogwarts."

"I wish you could, too, Mum," Lily said fervently. "The pictures I took really don't do it justice."

"Couldn't Dumbledore let us come?" Petunia asked. "We won't be able to see you graduate otherwise."

"Dumbledore would need to convince the board of governors and likely the Minister of Magic, too," Salem explained. "The magical world is kind of paranoid because all the bad things that have happened to magical people over the centuries."

"You mean because of the witch burnings and other terrible things?" Paul asked.

Salem nodded. "I know it's been a long time since anything like that has happened, but that's mainly why they established the International Statue of Secrecy in 1692."

"What we had to sign after Professor McGonagall told us about Lily being a witch?" Cinthy asked.

"It's similar to that," Salem replied. "I really don't know why since you've signed that you couldn't go to Hogwarts except many of the elder witches and wizards in the Ministry are, as I said, very paranoid."

"The Purebloods would probably raise a big stink, too," Severus said darkly.

"There is that also, unfortunately," Salem replied. "And these days with the rise of the wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort, it's no small matter."

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Dumbledore was enjoying some refreshments with Minerva and telling her about his visit with Madam Maxime and their discussion about Dante when his floo sounded. He sighed loudly as he saw Charles' head sitting in the green flames. He had a suspicious he had already found out about the Yalarad's request to re-admit Dante "What can I do for you, Charles?" He called not bothering to get up from behind his desk.

"May I come through, Dumbledore?"

"If you must," Dumbledore muttered to himself then said aloud, "Yes."

Charles stepped out of the floo and marched over to Dumbledore's desk. "Is it true?" He demanded.

"Is what true?" Dumbledore sat back in his chair.

"Is it true that you're going to let Dante Yalarad back into Hogwarts?"

"I have not decided yet nor am I required to inform you of what I do decide, Charles."

"Well, if you're going to re-admit Yalarad, then I demand that you re-admit James! He never deliberately injured anyone."

Minerva gave Charles the stink eye and said, "I seem to recall James and Mr. Black chasing Miss Evans with a bat first year because they'd found out she had a great fear of them and causing her to fall down the stairs, trying to escape from them. I also recall James encouraging Mr. Mulciber to cast the _Tarantallegra __Spell_ on Mr. Snape, causing him to fall down the stairs and seriously injure himself."

Charles puffed up with indignation. "The first one was due to Black's influence. How he ever got into Gryffindor I'll never know!"

"What about the incident with Mr. Snape? Are you going to blame Mr. McTavish for that one?" Minerva asked snidely.

"No, that was entirely Snape's fault. He set James up, trying to make him look bad, by having his Death Eater friends injure him so it would look like James didn't try to help him!"

"As I recall, Charles, James didn't summon a Prefect or a Professor when he saw how the situation stood," Dumbledore replied mildly. "What Mr. Yalarad did in the past was very bad, but James tried breaking into a professor's office with the sole intent of finding something he could give you that you could use to smear Professor Gold with the intent of his being dismissed was just as bad."

"This is all of no matter anyway," Minerva said. "As Mr. Yalarad was asked to leave while James was expelled."

Charles face reddened. "If you go through with this travesty, Dumbledore, you will get a visit from not only my lawyers, but ..."

"Your friends on the Board of Governors. So be it. Now, I have got many things I need to do today so if you will excuse me?" Dumbledore got up and left his office followed by Minerva, leaving Charles with his mouth hanging open.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Charles flooed back to his office at his bank. Even after a couple of hours, he was still angry about the way Dumbledore and McGonagall had treated him! How dare they just dismiss him out of turn like that! His indignation was interrupted by a knock on his door "Enter!" He snapped.

His secretary, an older woman named Greta Highcrest, came in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Lord Potter, but there's a gentleman at the front desk who insists he must see you personally. He won't allow any of the tellers to help him."

"What is his name?" Charles asked curiously.

"He said his name is Lord Gordon Elwyn Brownlow, " his secretary replied.

"It not a name I am familiar with," Charles said, wishing he had time to consult with Mavis. She knew more about wizarding geneology than he ever would.

The teller told me he is very well dressed and looks like he's somebody important."

"Alright. Have the teller send him up."

She nodded and left. In a few minutes there was a knock on his door and his secretary came in followed by a tall, thin, man with a balding pate and rather forbidding looking blue eyes behind steel-rimmed glasses. He was dressed expensively in a grey robe with thin, blue stripes, a grey waistcoat, fine linen shirt, and a blue silk cravet. "Lord Potter, may I present Lord Gordon Elwyn Brownlow. Lord Brownlow, Lord Potter."

Charles got up from his desk and came around with his hand out. He shook Lord Brownlow's hand and invited him to sit down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. "Mrs Highcrest, please bring us tea and refreshments."

Mrs. Highcrest returned in a few minutes with a tray containing tea items and a plate of chocolate cherry muffins. After she left again, Charles poured the tea and placed one of the muffins on a saucer and handed it to Lord Brownlow. "Now, how may I help you, Lord Brownlow?"

Lord Brownlow settled back, crossed his legs, and smiled. "I have just returned from the east where my business has made me a great amount of Galleons. I deal in far eastern antiques that has become very popular among the better class of the Wizarding population as you probably already know, particularly in America."

Charles did not know a thing about antiques. Again that was Mavis' purview. His eyes gleamed as he thought of all those Galleons!

Brownlow didn't miss the gleam and smiled to himself as he took a sip of his tea. "When I returned to Britain, after living in China for so long, and I visited Diagon Alley, the first thing I saw was your bank and I cannot tell you how relieved I was to see that I would not have to deal with those loathsome Goblins at Gringotts!"

"They are the reason I opened this bank. They objected to my saying that the Ministry should be able to regulate Gringotts and make sure they are not giving our money to their kind so they emptied my vaults and told me they would no longer do business with me!"

Brownlow shook his head. "I think Gringotts should be taken completely out of their control!"

"I agree," Charles said. "I will happy to give you a tour so you can see how secure this bank is if you wish."

"That would be fine, Lord Potter," Lord Brownlow replied.

Charles took him around his bank, showed him the high security vaults across from his office. "These are secured with older and newer security spells, no need for dragons. The outside walls are impenetrable, they are able to withstand even a Bombarda Spell and all the glass is impossible to break with any spells and the locks will not open with a Alohomora Spell."

"It is very impressive, Lord Potter and the added bonus is that I will not have to worry about those Goblins filching from my vaults."

Charles shook his head. "No, you absolutely will not, Lord Brownlow. I cannot believe how many people let those Goblins handle their money and never check the amounts in their vaults!" They returned to Charles' office and sat down again. "Now, how much money do you wish to open an account here with?"

"I am depositing 50,000 Galleons this first time, Lord Potter, and I will be making monthly deposits around the same amounts if that is not a problem."

"No problem at all, Lord Brownlow," Charles replied cheerfully. Once the paperwork was concluded, Lord Brownlow took a small leather sack out of his pocket and enlarged it. He watched as Charles opened one of the high security vaults and placed the Galleons inside it then locked it and handed the key to Brownlow. They shook hands and Lord Brownlow left.

Charles rubbed his hands together. He couldn't wait to tell Mavis about his day!

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Lord Brownlow apparated outside a rather run down mansion in the village of Little Hangleton. He entered and immediately went to the drawing room where the man, once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, but now making a name for himself as Lord Voldemort, waited. He was pale and his eyes were tinged with red.

He grinned as he saw his lieutenant come into the room. "Well, were you successful in your assignment? Did Potter accept our offer?"

Brownlow grinned and then suddenly morphed back into Mortimer Mulciber Sr. as the Polyjuice Potion wore off. "Did he ever!" He laughed loudly. "You should have seen the greedy gleam in his eyes!"

"Good!" Voldemort said. "We have him on the hook and won't he be surprised when we reel him in!"

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

At Mirrorvale, in his personal den, Marius Prince was going over a few files that were for the pending lawsuit against Ollivander. He sat down at his mahogany desk, and combed through the papers in front of him when he heard his fireplace erupt in green flames.

Marius turned his head around to see Dumbledore's face in the flames. "Albus, to what do I owe this visit?"

"It's strictly business related Marius, may I please come through?" Albus asked Lord Prince.

Marius graciously invited the Headmaster in. The green flames shone brighter as Dumbledore made his way through, and simmered once he had exited.

Marius rose from his desk and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Now what's this all about?"

"It's about the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor I must hire before the beginning of the year." Albus told Marius. "Rufus Scrimgeour recommended someone, but I cannot find him."

Marius looked a bit confused, "Well why come to me? Who is this person?"

"It's Gabriel Schell, Marius."

Marius' eyes widened a bit. There was a name he had not heard in the longest time. "Gabriel. Merlin, I've not seen or heard from him since...since Eileen passed."

"Well Minerva thinks that since your daughter and he were such great friends that you might know where he could be."

Marius shook his head, "I'm sorry but I haven't the faintest idea where he could be. The last I saw of him was a month after Eileen's death."

Marius looked over at Dumbledore, "He was there, you know? He was there with Gold when they…"

Dumbledore understood and raised his hand, "I know."

"He avenged her that night, and Silas Yalarad as well." Marius sighed. "Have you asked Sherwood? Perhaps he knows where Gabriel could be?"

"I doubt that. It appears as if Gabriel left immediately afterwards. He's young Samuel's Godfather, and it appears that he's abandoned the poor boy."

Marius crossed his arms. "Gabriel Schell is many things, but he is not someone who would abandon a boy weeks after losing his father."

Dumbledore nodded, "I see. You are certain you do not have any idea where Gabriel might be?"

Lord Prince once again shook his head, "My apologies Albus, but I'm afraid not."

"Well, thank you anyways Marius. I shall take your advice and ask Sherwood and Ophelia. Perhaps they might know. After all, Silas was Gabriel's best friend as much as your daughter was."

Dumbledore and Marius once again shook hands, and the headmaster left the same way as he entered, thought the green fires of the floo.

Marius then left his den, and went looking for Black Leif. He didn't have to look very long as Black Leif was in his room polishing a few of his blades.

"Ah Leif, may I come in please?" He asked the Black Cloak.

"Of course my Lord. Is there something that I can help you with?" Leif put down the blade he was polishing and turned his attention to him.

"In fact there is, you yourself are an accomplished tracker, is that correct?" Marius asked Black Leif.

"Yes my Lord, why do you ask?"

Marius Prince walked over to Black Leif and spoke in a hushed tone. "I need you to find someone for me."

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Severus awoke the next morning before the sun rose. He figured he would get up now as he knew he would not be able to fall back to sleep.

With care not to wake up Salem who was still fast asleep. Severus took his change of clothes and made his way over to the bathroom.

He entered the shower after the water had come to temperature, and let the warm water run over him as he washed his hair. After he was finished Severus changed into a simple T-shirt, jeans, and sandals.

Severus made his way out of the cottage and walked back out to the fire pit that was made before and sat upon a log as he watched the sunrise.

His mind was still occupied with the Yalarad heir running into him. Severus racked his head as he tried to think of anything he may have done to anger, or annoy Sam Yalarad at all. Unfortunately, Severus could not think of anything he could have done to provoke him in any way.

Severus sighed, he did not want to make another enemy this quickly. James Potter had just been removed from his and Lily's life. They didn't need a new menace to make their lives miserable.

"Severus?"

Severus looked over to the origin of the voice, and saw Salem walking over to him. "Salem? What are you doing here?"

"Well I woke up when you were getting your clothes and noticed you had a troubled look on your face. I just wanted to see if you were all right." Salem sat right down next to Severus on an adjacent log.

Severus relaxed, "Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. I just was a bit occupied with something else."

"Hmm? With what?" Salem asked the Prince Heir.

So, Severus began to tell Salem his concerns with Samual Yalarad, and how he could not think of a reason as to why he would knock into him.

"And you haven't interacted with him at all last year?" Salem asked him.

"No!" Severus exclaimed. "I haven't even spoken ten words to him in the past three years!"

Salem rubbed his jaw. "What about before then?"

Severus shook his head, "No. We barely spoke to each other at the functions my grandparents took me to, and even then it was only pleasantries."

Salem sighed, "Well I'm at a loss."

The younger wizard looked at Salem, "What do you know of The Yalarads?"

Salem racked his head. "Just basic stuff. The House of Yalarad emigrated to London over eight-hundred years ago."

That got Severus' attention, "You mean they aren't from here?"

"No, they came here from Persia to escape a Wizarding conflict that quite frankly ended with all participants killing each other." Salem scratched the side of his face. "Their house is known for producing many talented and powerful War-Mages, and they have wiped out several other Pureblood families in the past over several blood feuds."

Severus paled at what Salem told him. He would definitely have to take great caution when dealing with Sam Yalarad. "How about something more recent from their house?"

Salem thought to himself for a second. "Sam's father, Silas Yalarad was a famous Auror. He took down several dark wizards, and imprisoned countless more. Including Jaxson Love, or as you may know him, 'The Demon of Ottery St. Catchpole.'"

"Was?"

"Yeah he died many years ago. It was a trap, and he managed to take down sixteen dark wizards before they got him in the end."

Severus didn't know how to take that information in. "Where did that happen?"

"In Horzant Alley."

"Horzant Alley?"

"You never heard of it?" Salem asked.

Severus shook his head.

"It's a lot like Diagon, but with different shops, and several communities of different wizards and witches who live there." Salem explained.

Severus sighed, he was left with more information, but no closer to answering any questions. The sun began to creep over the horizon, and brought a new light upon the sleepy seaside town. Severus watched as the darkness of the night vanished as the dawn of the new day chased it away.

Severus knew not of what the future might bring him, but so long as he had Lily, his grandparents, Black Leif and Black Conor, and his friends by his side. There was no obstacle too big that he couldn't face.


	2. Dinner with Family

All previous disclaimers apply.

TheOneandOnlyEnigma

2.

Dinner with Family

Applewood Manor was where House Yalarad called home. Granted, Sherwood Yalarad made a summer home in Scotland for his wife and himself to live in after he retired. However, that's neither here nor there.

It was where Sam Yalarad called his home. The young man had dark brown hair down to his neck. Samuel was quite strapping and handsome. He was upstairs in his room doing his summer homework. Sam wanted to get it all done so he could spend the rest of his summer playing with his friends and cousins.

There was a knock on the door, Sam looked towards the oak door and responded. "Come in!"

The door opened and in walked his mother, Alexandria Yalarad. She was still a beauty to behold. There were long locks of Auburn hair that adorned her head with shades of brown. Alexandra had a Dain hereditary trait of chocolate brown eyes that she shared with her daughter. Her sons had deep blue eyes that they shared with her husband, Silas.

"Hey, mum." Sam swiveled in his chair to face his mother. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I am just checking in on you. Are you getting your coursework done?"

"Mmmhmm, I am! I don't want to spend the entire summer completing it."

"Good good, now remember we are having guests over for dinner tonight so I will need your help preparing everything."

"Okay mum, I'll finish up my Herbology essay and then come down to the kitchen to help."

Alexandria smiled, walked over to her son, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Samuel."

"You're welcome, mum!" Sam smiled. He went back to his Herbology essay and continued writing.

Alexandria left her eldest son to his work in peace and descended downstairs. She put her hair into a bun and entered the kitchen. Alexandria opened the pantry and retrieved some herbs and other spices needed to make dinner for tonight.

The floo sounded with a roar and footsteps were heard upon the floor leading to the kitchen. Alexandria looked over to see her Mother-in-law, Ophelia Yalarad enter the kitchen.

"Alexandria, oh how are you, my dear?" Ophelia walked over to her daughter-in-law hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I am well Ophelia. I was about to start on the roast beef for tonight. Would you care to help?"

"Why of course I would. As if you had to ask!" Ophelia took off her outer robe and rolled her sleeves up as she began to help Alexandria in the kitchen.

"Will Sherwood be joining us tonight?"

Ophelia shook her head, "He and Marcus are fetching Dante from a friend's home in Bastogne."

Upstairs, Sam had just finished his Herbology essay and left his room. He saw his little brother, Agamemnon, leave his room as well. The young boy was rather small for his age. Slimmer than most, but not frail. His Auburn hair shone like his mother's.

Sam snuck up behind his little brother, and using his nickname got his attention, "Augie!"

"Oh!" Augie turned around to face his brother quickly, he put a hand over his heart to calm himself down. "Sam, don't do that."

"Sorry Augie, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Sam." He looked up at his brother. "What are you up to?"

"I finished my Herbology assignment, and now I'm heading down to help Mum prepare dinner."

"Can I come?" Augie asked Sam.

Sam smiled, "Sure."

The two brothers walked down side by side downstairs.

"Have you seen Lyta at all today?" Sam asked his brother.

"No, but I think she might have spent the night over at Aunt Nora and Uncle Marcus' Manor." Augie had a hard time remembering what their Manor was called. "Big brother, what's their Manor called again?"

"Silverwood," Sam answered.

"I keep forgetting that," Augie sighed. "Is Dante really coming back to Hogwarts this year?"

Sam hesitated a bit before answering. "Only if Dumbledore allows him to."

"Oh," Augie said, his eyes wandered away from his brother's gaze.

Sam noticed that, "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I may have told James Potter that Dante was."

Sam sighed, "Agamemnon!" He stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brother. Augie was expecting to get scolded by his brother for that, but the scolding never came.

"You have to think before you say stuff like that." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't be too angry with his brother, Augie was just saying what he must have overheard. "Why are you talking to that idiot anyway?"

"He is on my team in the Junior Quidditch League, so it's not like I have a choice not to interact with him."

"What did Potter have to say about that?" Sam guessed that he wasn't too happy to hear about that.

"Well, his entire face was kind of purple for some reason, and it didn't get any better after I told him. His face grew redder than the Gryffindor colors. He didn't say anything else, but he just glared at me for a while until we started playing again."

"Just do me a favor and stop talking to that waste of oxygen, okay?"

Augie shook his head, "Will James Potter be attending Hogwarts as well?" Samuel had told his brother about the grand debacle that James Potter had made of himself the past years and his recent expulsion from Hogwarts.

"I doubt it, but you never know." The two brothers continued their way back down to the kitchen.

The two boys found their mother and grandmother hard at work preparing a roast beef for tonight's dinner and set themselves to help in any way they could.

A few hours passed and guests started to trickle in.

The flood sounded in the Yalarad guest lounge, and Hippolyta Yalarad, otherwise known as Lyta, came forth.

Augie was in a loveseat, reading a book about the American Civil War, and looked up to see his sister had come through.

Hippolyta had strawberry blonde hair that was done up into a French braid. Her stature was a rather refined young lady. She was a year older than Agamemnon, but she didn't hold that over his head, too much.

"Augie!" Hippolyta walked over to her younger brother, who had gotten up, and gave him a hug.

Augie returned the hug, "How was Aunt Nora's?"

"It was good. They should be following me shortly through."

"How's Jon and DeeDee?" Augie mentioning Dante's younger siblings.

"You can ask them yourself," Lyta motioned over at the floo which was sparking back to life.

From the floo emerged a young boy not much older than Agamemnon. He was about the average size for a boy his age. His blond hair was like that of his mother's, and he had the Yalarad blue eyes shining brightly. Jon walked forward and made some room for his sister to come in.

Desdemona, or otherwise known as DeeDee, strolled out of the floo. Her dirty blonde hair was in a bun as she brushed off the spot off of her dress. "Jon make yourself presentable!"

"Oh, sorry." Jon brushed off the soot off of his clothes.

The floor sounded once more as a blonde haired woman stepped through the floor holding a large pot. Leonora Yalarad, nee. Casselberry, was a beautiful woman and was still young, only being Thirty-three.

Her hair was shorter than her daughter's as it only came to the back of the top of her neck. Leonora was wearing a dress robe of emerald green, and was wearing a silver necklace adorned with the symbol of House Casselberry, a shield adorned with the visage of a lion.

"Hello, Augie!" Leonora smiled as she greeted her nephew. "Ooh, you've gotten so big! Any bigger and you'll completely dwarf me in size!"

Augie blushed a bit, and he did his best to hide his smile. "Thank you, Aunt Nora."

Leonora smiled, "Where is your mother?"

"She is in the kitchen along with Sam, and Grandma Ophelia."

"Thank you."

"Should I carry your pot to the kitchen?"

"Oh no that's quite all right my dear, I can manage!" Leonora walked out of the living room and walked into the kitchen. Leonora saw Sam was tossing a leafy green salad, as Alexandria and Ophelia were about to put the roast beef into the oven to cook for a few hours.

"Nora, what a surprise! I dinnae expect you for a while!" Alexandria smiled. "What have you there?"

"It's just a Shepherd's Pie that I found a recipe for tonight. I thought I'd give it a go, and whip it up for us tonight." Leonora shrugged.

"Well we appreciate it, my dear," Ophelia gave her other daughter in law a smile.

Sam finished tossing the salad and looked over to his mother. "Who else is coming to dinner tonight?"

"You'll see shortly," Alexandria said, as she closed the oven, and set the temperature. "I think everyone is coming."

Sam soon found out that his mother was not joking. Not long after his family on his mother's side came along. The Dains were tried and true friends of The House of Yalarad. It was only fifteen years ago that a union in matrimony was made between Alexandria Dain and Silas Yalarad.

The Patriarch of House Dain was the old, stone-faced Munich Dain, and his wife Natalie Shadiq. They were the parents of Alexandria, and her brother, Oslo Dain. Uncle 'Ozzy' he was affectionately called by Sam, and his siblings. Oslo's wife, Rebecca was unfortunately not there. She was called into St. Mungo's where she worked as a healer.

Their children were able to come as well. Both Renner and Vienna were there. Renner was rather huge for his size. The 14-year-old was twice the size of his cousin, a foot taller than him, and more musclebound. It was apparent that Renner took after his father and grandfather. His little sister Vienna was not as large as her brother. Instead she took more after her mother and grandmother, inheriting her smarts from them.

Ophelia's brother, and one of Sherwood's best friends, Edmund Fawley was there as well. A short portly old man with thinning grey hair at the top of his head with large spectacled glasses. He was dressed in a two-piece suit that was a deep navy blue.

The Braiders were also in attendance. There was Ivanna Braider who was the matriarch of the family. Ethan Braider, her eldest son, who ran the family business. Athena Braider, a strong young woman who was betrothed to Dante Yalarad. Bartholomew, the middle son of Ivanna, and the wisest amongst the brothers. Lastly, there was Tom Braider, one of Sam's longest friends. A prodigy of the wizards and witches of his year.

They were gathered around the large rectangular table that was used for family functions. Even though not everyone at the dinner table was blood-related, they were all family. Bonded by blood, bonded by marriage, and bonded by friendship.

"Are we ready to begin?" Oslo asked aloud. His mouth-watering at all the food before.

"You can start eating if you'd like, but I'm waiting for Sherwood, and Marcus to come back," Alexandria mentioned.

"Oh, that's not necessary my dear," Ophelia said. "They probably won't be back until much later, After all, they went to France to retrieve Dante."

Athena sighed, "I'm going to wait for Dante. It wouldn't feel right to eat without him, right Sam?" She looked over to see Sam stuffing his face with his Aunt Nora's Shepherd's Pie. "Sam!"

He stopped eating, "Wha?"

The floo sounded, and the attention turned to the direction to the guest lounge. There, Sherwood Yalarad and his second son, Marcus Yalarad enter the dining room.

"Hello all, it's good to see you all again!" Sherwood smiled as he saw his friends and family there. He walked over to his wife, Ophelia, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Marcus went over to is wife Leonora, and gave her a kiss to the mock disgust of his two youngest children. "Did your Shepherd's Pie turn out good, or did you burn that as well?" He joked before Nora smacked him on the arm.

"My cooking isn't that bad...anymore."

The Floo sounded once more, and from the guest lounge came the prodigal son, Dante Yalarad. "It feels so good to be back. Miss me, everyone?" The eldest son of Marcus Yalarad had the familial blue eyes that his father and grandfather had. His dark brown hair came down to the back of his neck. He had the beginnings of a beard that was growing on his face.

Athena smiled, "Dante!" She stood up and rushed over to her betrothed.

Dante smiled as he met her halfway and embraced her. "Hello, my Goddess!" He picked Athena up and spun her around. To the two of them, nobody else existed at that point. Their lips were inches away from each other until they heard Ethan Braider clearing his throat.

"If you could keep such displays of public affection away from the dinner table that would be wonderful, thanks." Ethan dictated as he cut up some of his Roast Beef.

The two lovebirds glared at him and went to their seats.

With everyone now in attendance, Sherwood took his place at the head of the table and rang a fork against his goblet. "Thank you all for coming, it is important for us to stay together in times like these. The times of peace and prosperity before the coming of the storm. In those turbulent times, we must stay United. For as one, we shall overcome any and all obstacles!"

Sherwood took his goblet and raised it up, and everyone in attendance copied him. He looked over to a painting of his eldest son, Silas Yalarad. It wasn't enchanted to speak or move like the ones at Hogwarts' Silas died before he could give some of his essence over to it.

"To those, we have lost." Sherwood took a moment before looking over to Dante and Athena, "And to those who we have found! To the lost, and the found!"

"To the lost, and the found!" Everyone repeated before drinking what was in their own goblets.

Oslo raised his goblet. "Slàinte!"

Everyone cheered each other to good health, and good fortune.

Sam was cheersing his brother and turned around to see his cousin Dante's goblet close to his face.

"To your good health, and good fortune… my cousin." Dante smiled.

Sam hesitated for a moment before clinging goblets with him. "Good fortune, and good health. My cousin."

The two drank as they reunited once more.

~*~* Page Break ~*~*

Knockturn Alley.

It was getting late in the evening. It was the bewitching hour. A time where all the miscreants would run amuck. A place you would not want to get caught in if you were a normal wizard or witch.

However, Black Leif was no ordinary wizard. He was a Black Cloak and could take care of himself when it came down to it. Black Leif walked with purpose down Knockturn Alley; he was there chasing down a lead on Gabriel Schell as this was the last place he was seen before disappearing.

The ilk that inhabited Knockturn at the time gave him a wide berth. They knew who he was, what he could do, and they did not want to get on his bad side.

Black Leif was looking for the one individual who could tell him what he wanted to know. He turned down an alleyway past Borkin and Burkes. Leif went down the alleyway where a certain wizard was passed out drunk after a night on the town.

"Fletcher." Black Leif said. He stood at Mundungus Fletcher's side. He gently nudged him with his boot, "Mundungus Fletcher."

He was leaning on the wall, still in a deep sleep.

Black Leif was not wasting any time. He kicked Mundungus over on his side, and the thief woke up with a jolt. Spilling the remnants of his rum on the ground.

"Damn ye' to the darkest pits of Tartarus you…" Mundungus looked up at the aggressor and was horrified to see of all people a Black Cloak looking down on him. "I didn't do it!"

Mundungus tried to run away, but Black Leif grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall. "Calm down. I'm not here to kill you."

Mundungus was still shaken at the Black Leif's imposing figure. "W-What do ye' want with me?"

"Word on the streets is that nothing gets by without you hearing about it."

"Uhh, yeah. Sometimes I hear things, and sometimes I don't." Black Leif crossed his arms. "But that depends on who is asking!" Mundungus corrected himself.

"That's better. Now I need some information."

"What do you want to know?"

"Gabriel Schell. Rumor states he was last seen in Knockturn Alley after clearing out his Gringotts Account. Is that true?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's true, I was trying to offload something...I recently acquired back then those years ago at Borgin and Burkes," Mundungus admitted. "He came in and just knocked the everloving hell out of Hezekiah Borgin until he gave him what he wanted!"

"And what was that?" Leif asked.

"Oh come on man, I don't know," Mundungus quickly resented those words as Black Leif grabbed him by the throat and threw him back onto the brick wall. "A tent! One of those enchanted tents that's bigger on the inside! It had all the bells and whistles; you could live off the grid in one of those babies!"

Black Leif glared at the sneak thief, "Is that all? Don't you dare try to lie."

"He-He stole a portkey as well."

"A portkey? Where did he go?"

"I don't know!" Leif grabbed Mundungus by the throat. "I don't know I swear! It wasn't a normal Portkey!"

"What do you mean, not a 'normal' Portkey?"

"The one Schell took was an illegally tampered Portkey. One you could use without any set destination! He could be anywhere!"

Black Leif growled, and let go of Mundungus. It looked like the Black Cloak was back at square one.

Mundungus Fletcher coughed, "But, there was something else. Just a rumor I heard, but never followed up on."

Leif looked at the thief, "And what was that?"

"About a month after he disappeared, Schell came back to London, and he saw an old friend of his. A friend from way back when at his Hogwarts days."

"Who was this friend?"

"Andre Harper, the wardsmith who has his own shop out on Thesaurum Row," Mundungus informed Black Leif.

Black Leif began piecing together what he had learned and decided to visit this Andre Harper. He gave Leif a small sack of galleons. "Here. Keep quiet over what we talked about because if you don't...I'll knows."

Mundungus accepted the sack and shook his head, "Yeah, I got you."

The Black Cloak left the alleyway in Knockturn Alley behind as he set off to accomplish the task set before him by Lord Prince.

~*~* Page Break ~*~*

The halls of Mirrorvale were quiet. Too quiet for Vesper Prince's liking.

Vesper walked down the hall towards Severus' bedroom. Vesper would freely admit that she missed her grandson, but Vesper knew that Severus was safe with Lily and her family and that he was enjoying the time spent with them.

She heard Marius in his study and walked over and saw him at his desk reading a few notes, letters, and parchments. Vesper knocked on the edge of the door. "May I come in my love?"

"Please do, my darling one." Marius turned around to see his lovely wife.

Vesper looked at the papers on his desk, "What are you reading?"

Marius sighed softly, reached back to grab a letter, and handed it to his wife. "Read this."

Vesper was a bit worried as she took the letter, "Is everything all right? Is it from Severus, is something wrong?" She began to read it.

"No, it's not from Severus, as far as I know, he is faring well. This letter is from Augusta Longbottom."

Vesper read the letter in its entirety. "This can't be right, can it?"

"I'm afraid so, Sherwood and his son Marcus are attempting to have Dante, Marcus' eldest child, reinstated as a student at Hogwarts."

"I remember how his bullying of a first-year student caused that poor boy to fall off the Grand Staircase and break his leg. I thought he was expelled for that?"

"He was just asked to leave. He was lucky and managed to escape expulsion. This was back in Severus' first year. When Dumbledore still thought no Gryffindor could do no wrong," Marius said that last part in a mocking tone.

"Is Dumbledore seriously considering letting him back into Hogwarts?" Vesper asked her husband.

"That he is, and unfortunately he has no reason not to. In his time at Beauxbatons, Dante was nothing but a model student. He seemingly turned everything around." Marius was in deep thought as he spoke.

"But, you are not so certain that is the case."

Marius shook his head. "A Tiger cannot change its stripes so easily, Vesper. My fear is that Dante Yalarad will pick up right where James Potter left off."

"Let's hope that will not be the case." Vesper leaned down to kiss Marius. "I am going to make some lunch would you care to join me?"

"Yes," Marius sobered quickly. "I think I shall." He got up to walk with Vesper to the kitchen.

Vesper looked at Marius, "On an unrelated note, have you seen Black Leif anywhere?"

"He's running an errand for me," He told his wife.

"What is he looking for?"

"He's looking for someone who may help protect Severus and his friends during their next year in Hogwarts, should Dante Yalarad return.

~*~* Page Break ~*~*

Severus and Lily were spending the penultimate day at the seaside. The beach was relatively empty as the two walked hand in hand down the sands.

They were enjoying the sounds of the breaking waves, the rushing waters, and the seagulls cawing as they flew overhead.

For the time being, there were only the two of them in the universe.

Lily looked out at the sea and breathed in the crisp ocean air. "I want to come back here again every year."

Severus smirked, "Well I don't think that your parents can manage that every year, but that's some nice wishful thinking."

Lily chuckled, "Well can you blame me?"

"No, this place is perfect."

The two kept walking down the beach and passed a young man with three fishing rods whose lines were cast into the sea.

Lily glanced at the young man in passing and then slowed to a stop.

Severus looked at Lily, "Is everything all right?"

"That young man, he seems familiar."

Severus looked at the young man who was checking his fishing lines and knew who he was in an instant. "Sebastian Holmes?"

The young man turned around to face Lily and Severus. "Severus? Evans? Is that you?" The young wizard known as Sebastian Holmes took off his sunglasses, and his hat. He had long brown hair put into a ponytail. He was wearing a loose-fitting button-up shirt and tattered denim shorts that had at one time been a pair of jeans.

"Well, if this isn't a surprise I don't know what is," Sebastian stated. "What are you two doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Holmes."

"Uhh, my grandparents own a restaurant just a few blocks inland. I'm trying to catch a few fish for tonight's fish stew."

"Well, my family rented a cottage up the beach, and we've been staying there for a bit," Lily explained.

"Oh, nice! I'd say that you two deserved it, after what that tosser, Potter put you guys through."

"Indeed," Lily said but noticed that Sebastian's rod on the left was reeling. "Sebastian, your rod." She pointed at it.

Sebastian quickly turned around and yelped. "Oh!" He ran over to it and began fighting with the fish. "Oh, you're a big one! I can feel it!" At that moment, the middle rod began to bob up and down before reeling as well. "Bloody hell!" Sebastian tried to grab the other rod, but as that happened the right rod began reeling as well! "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

Lily spoke up, "Would you like some help?"

"Please!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Severus and Lily both jumped into action and helped Sebastian tire out the fish on the end of the hooks.

"Merlin, these feel like monsters!" Severus groaned as he reeled in the fish on his rod.

"Careful not to break the line! Let the fish tire itself out, and then reel 'em in!" Sebastian advised Severus and Lily.

Within a few seconds, Lily had managed to pull out a good-sized pollock out of the sea. "I got it!"

"Fantastic Evans! Make sure it doesn't go anywhere!" Sebastian said as he reeled in his fish. "Come on you!" Sebastian kept reeling in his fish and landed himself a large cod. "Got you!"

Severus kept reeling in the line, "This fish doesn't want to go anywhere!"

"Come on Sev, you can do it!" Lily cheered her boyfriend on.

He took Lily's words of encouragement to heart and managed to reel in another cod. His fish was slightly smaller that Sebastian's catch, but still rather impressive.

Sebastian took a rock and quickly dispatched the three fish. "Well! Two cods, and a pollock. That should be good for tonight's stew." He turned to Lily and Severus. "I appreciate your help, thank you!"

Lily smiled, "It wasn't any trouble, right Sev?"

Severus cleared his throat, "Yeah, no trouble at all." Severus knew Sebastian was a Slytherin like himself but felt as if he should tread carefully. As Sebastian was a good friend of Sam Yalarad's. "Well, I think we should get going."

Lily nodded, "Right, I don't want my parents to worry about us."

Sebastian smiled, "Well thank you again, and I'll see you guys back at Hogwarts!"

"Take care, Sebastian!" Lily waved goodbye as Severus led them back on their path up the beach.

Sebastian took the catch and put them in a bin of ice. He then looked at the fishes and then walked after Severus and Lily. "Hey wait!"

Severus and Lily both stopped and turned around. "What?" Severus asked him carefully.

"Listen I feel like I owe you. Not because of what you did just now, but also you tutored me in Potions last year as well. So, how about I treat you guys to lunch?"

"No, that's not necessary..." Severus began to make an excuse before Sebastian cut him off.

"I'll also tell you why Sam body-checked you on the Hogwarts Express at the end of last year."

Severus' eyes widened, "So I'm not going insane, he pushed me over on purpose?!"

Lily's mouth was agape, "I'd like to know why he did that as well!"

"And I'll tell you, just let me get the catches and the rods back at my grandparent's restaurant, and I'll tell you everything."

Severus and Lily looked at each other, and then back at Sebastian. They knew that he was a Muggleborn, and not at all affiliated with any of the remaining wannabe Death Eaters.

"Okay, Holmes. Just no funny business." Severus warned him.

"Please, I know better," Sebastian raised his hand as he went to collect his stuff.


	3. Known Strangers

All Previous Disclaimers Apply.

**Known Strangers**

Alethea27 & TheOneandOnlyEnigma

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The Previous Night:

As the dinner was taking place at Applewood Manor. There were two people standing guard outside. A man, and a woman. These two are Black Cloaks in service of Lord Sherwood Yalarad, and his wife, Ophelia.

They were Black Ivar and Black Neve. Black Ivar was a broad-shouldered man, a stout and strong man of Forty-Three. His dark brown hair was cut short, near to his scalp. His beard was short and manageable and had a twinge of auburn to it.

Then there was Black Neve. She was an oddity when it came to The Black Cloaks, because she was the first female Black Cloak. In the long and ancient history of their order, not one amongst them had ever been a female.

That is until Neve McCadden, now Black Neve overcame their trials and joined their order. Neve has recently been assigned to Ophelia Yalarad as her predecessor recently retired, after protecting her for the past forty years.

"It's a quiet night," Black Ivar mentioned as he sat down in a chair

"Yes, it is." Black Neve stood as she looked out at the island. The moon was up and was a crescent shape that night.

Black Ivar looked at his younger partner. "The wards are up?"

Black Neve shook her head, "They are."

"You've not noticed anything amiss?"

"I haven't."

Ivar grunted in approval as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "Care for one?"

"No thank you."

Ivar chuckled. "I don't get you, Neve."

She looked at her partner. "What do you mean?"

"Why be a Black Cloak?" Ivar asked her as he lit his cigarette. "I know I've asked this before, and you brushed me off in the past. But I did some digging around."

Black Neve raised an eye, "Have you now?"

"Aye," Ivar leaned back in his chair. "You were quite the pampered child from what I found out. Your father is a high-ranking Ministry official who works alongside Minister Bagnold, and your mother runs a non-profit organization who gives out Scholarships to Hogwarts graduates who cannot afford to get a secondary education." Ivar puffed on his cigarette. "So, you weren't aching for Galleons. You could have lived life on Easy Street for the rest of your life, but you didn't."

"That wasn't the life I wanted," Neve responded as she looked out at the landscape before her.

"Aye, but to be a Black Cloak? You could have easily been an Auror, or maybe even The Minister of Magic; but you decided you wanted to become a Black Cloak. Why?"

Neve sighed, "I...I just…wanted more than that in my life. I felt that I was destined to do more; that my life had more meaning, and that I had…"

"Shh." At that moment Black Ivar straightened in his seat, put out his cigarette, and slowly pulled out his wand. Black Neve followed suit with her own wand. Black Ivar stood up, "Who goes there?! Speak now, or die!"

"Hail, brother." Two more Black Cloaks came into view. These were the Black Cloaks assigned to Marcus and his wife, Leonora. They were Black Caiden and Black Finn. Black Caiden was saluting Ivar. He was a strong-looking man, but rather smaller in stature compared to Ivar. He was also younger than Ivar, he had no beard, only stubble, and long blond hair tied into one long braid.

"Caiden, Finn, how went your patrol?" Black Ivar returned Caiden's salute and asked them about their patrol.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Ivar," Caiden said. "Everything is well."

"What of Black Mannix, and Black Nils? Did you see them on your patrol?"

"Hail, sister." Black Finn saluted Neve. Black Finn was the smallest of the Yalarad's Black Cloaks between Sherwood and Marcus. He looked to be quite nimble on his feet. His black hair was long enough that warranted a hair tie. He had a scar going down from the back of his neck down to the left of his collarbone. "We saw Black Nils, and Mannix, exactly halfway through our patrol they should be here shortly."

Neve nodded and returned Black Finn's salute. "That is good to hear."

As luck would have it, both Black Cloaks assigned to Ivanna and Ethan Braider came walking around the corner.

Black Nils was a pale, blond-haired man from Scandinavia. He was thinner than most of his musclebound brethren, but Black Nils was known to be efficient in the art of subterfuge. Blending into his surroundings and learning whatever he had to in order to achieve his goal. He was tasked to guard Ivanna Braider.

Black Mannix was one of the youngest of their order. Completing his trials at the age of twenty. Black Mannix was simply put a glory hound. Looking to make a name for himself so early in his youth. However, he was one of the Black Cloaks assigned to Ethan Braider, a man who would never find himself in the midst of such foolhardiness. His dark Auburn hair came down to his neck in a single braid intertwined with beads of silver, and his eyes shone like emeralds.

"Well met brothers," Black Nils saluted his fellow Black Cloaks.

"And sister," Black Mannix added.

"Aye, well met Sister Neve." Black Nils bowed his head slightly.

"Nils, Mannix." Black Neve cordially responded. "How did your patrol go?"

"Boring, as usual." Black Mannix replied. "What I wouldn't give for a bit of action."

Black Ivar chuckled, "That's a sentiment that will soon fade away with time, Youngblood. Hear this, take note of the calm before the storm."

"How's that?" Asked Black Mannix.

"For you will soon curse your own words for having such juvenile thoughts. Enjoy the peace while it lasts, for it will soon end; and your 'action' as you put it will come in droves."

"I'm not scared!" Black Mannix puffed out his chest.

"I'm not aiming to scare you. I'm aiming to prepare you." Ivar then looked at Black Neve, "That goes for you as well, and all of you." He addressed the remaining Black Cloaks. "Something is coming, something is brewing. You all feel it. I know I can. I don't know what it is, but it's coming."

The Black Cloaks assembled there took heed of Black Ivar's words.

"Yes, of course, Black Ivar." Black Mannix said, his glory-seeking temporarily sobered.

Black Ivar went and sat back down on his chair. "Any news from our other brothers?"

"I heard that Black Leif was sent away on a task by his Lord," Black Nils mentioned.

The name of Black Leif left a sour taste on most of the Black Cloaks' tongues. Ever since The Magnusson Brothers took over teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for the remaining semester during Severus' first year, they haven't been the most popular members of their order.

Most Black Cloaks thought that it was disgraceful that the two would debase themselves in that manner. They were Black Cloaks, not substitute teachers.

Black Ivar groaned, "Those Magnusson boys. Always trouble. How they managed to get their cloaks I will never understand."

"Especially after what their elder brother had done," Black Caiden interjected, before getting cuffed over the head by his partner, Black Finn. "Ay!"

"We never mention The Grey Cloak!" Black Finn exclaimed.

"Don't hit me, Finn!"

"Shut up!" Black Ivar growled. "Both of you. Finn's right, we never speak of him. After the shame he brought upon our order; may his name be forgotten by history as he lays forgotten in Azkaban!"

Both Black Caiden and Black Finn voiced their apologies.

Black Neve had always heard rumors and whispers about the Grey Cloak; the one Black Cloak who reneged his duties, and killed his Lord.

Black Ivar relit his cigarette and continued smoking. Just then the door opened to the house and Ophelia came out.

The Black Cloaks all bowed their heads towards her, and Black Ivar rose once more and quickly put out his cigarette once more. "My lady." Black Ivar bowed his head.

"Ivar, how many times must I say it, call me Ophelia!" She tittered. "We are enjoying some after-dinner festivities. I'm sure you are all hungry. Please come into the kitchen and help yourselves to some food. We have plenty left for you all!"

"Did Lady Leonora make her Shepherd's Pie?" Black Finn asked aloud.

"That she did Finn, that she did. Come on in, all of you!"

That was all the invitation that The Black Cloaks needed to head on in to grab something to eat.

Black Neve had other ideas, "Thank you Lady Ophelia, but I should make another pass around the island. Just to make sure everything is One hundred percent safe before taking supper."

"If you are sure Neve," Ophelia said, hiding her disappointment.

"I am Lady Ophelia." She bowed her head slightly and began her last patrol of the night. She heard footsteps behind her and saw that Black Ivar was following her.

"Didn't you hear Lady Ophelia? There's food available for you."

"I heard, but I'm your partner. And I'll never hear the end of it if you got yourself killed on the one chance I decided to stay back and not have your back." Black Ivar lit his cigarette hoping he'd have a chance to enjoy it on the patrol. "Let's go, I want to at least enjoy some food at the end of this night."

**~*~* Page Break**** ~*~***

Present Time:

Severus and Lily followed Sebastian Holmes to his grandparent's restaurant. Lily and Severus helped Sebastian carry his fishing rods while he carried the bin of fish to the restaurant.

After a short walk, they came to the place in question, 'The Tin Shack.'

It was a small little restaurant with mostly outside seating. The main building had a little indoor bar with countertop seating. The kitchen where the food was made took up a majority of the actual space. There was a large tarp that covered the outdoor seating to make sure stuff like wind, and the rain wasn't a deterrent to stopping by to eat.

"Mama?" Sebastian called out into the restaurant. It was still relatively early in the day so there were no customers. "Mama?"

"Quit your hollering Sebastian, I taught you better than that." An old woman came out of the kitchen. Her hands covered in a light dusting of flour and cornmeal. Her hair was chestnut brown but streaks of grey were intertwined in her hair as well. She came to be at Severus' height standing up. "Well, who do we have here? New friends of yours Sebastian?"

"Something like that Mama, they're from school."

She looked at her grandson, "School. Do you mean…"

Sebastian shook his head, "Yes Mama."

She gave them both a smile, "Well it is such a pleasure to meet some more of Sebastian's friends!" She wiped her hands clean on a hand towel and shook Lily's hand, and then Severus'.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Holmes!" Lily smiled.

"Oh please, call me Cora!" She smiled.

"They helped me catch these fish Mama, see?" Sebastian showed his grandmother the fish that they caught.

"Oh my! This will be perfect for the fish stew your grandfather is preparing for tonight. Take them to your grandfather. He's in the kitchen. Lily, you and your friend give me the rods, and take a seat anywhere."

"Oh we can put these away for you, it's no trouble, Cora!"

"Lily dear, it's no trouble at all. Find a seat you and...what was your name dearie?"

Severus perked up when he was addressed by Cora. "Severus, Mrs. Holmes."

"Cora, please!" She smiled. Cora took the fishing rods and ushered for Lily and Severus to find a seat at any of the tables.

A short wait and Sebastian went up to the table. "My Grand-dad is making a few sandwiches for us."

"Oh! What kind?" Lily asked.

"Two club sandwiches, and a BLT. With some seasoned chips!" Sebastian grinned.

"I'd hate to ruin the mood, but can we talk about why your friend ran roughshod over me at the end of the year?" Severus bluntly said.

Sebastian nodded, "Okay. Umm all right, I'll make this brief. Sam was coerced into knocking you over."

Severus stared at Sebastian. "And I'm supposed to believe that. Who could possibly coerce Yalarad to do something like that?"

"Cassidy Doherty."

Severus groaned, "Oh no. That's the last thing I needed." He put his head in his hand.

"Severus, who's Cassidy Doherty?" Lily asked him.

"He's not in our year, he's a few years above us. He calls himself, 'The Loose Cannon of Hufflepuff.' He's been in more fights than I've had hot meals, and that's saying something."

Sebastian nodded, "He's also a senior member of our little group."

"The United. I've heard about you," Severus sat up straight and crossed his arms.

"Have you? What have you heard?" Sebastian asked him.

"You're all a group of friends from different houses, and you keep to yourselves. You're all an exclusive bunch because you don't hand out memberships to anyone who comes asking. You take the best of the best."

"The United also has a bit of historical significance. Stemming from a pact made by Houses Yalarad, Braider, and Dain," Sebastian went on to explain.

"That's all well and nice, but we are getting off track. Why did this Cassidy Doherty, tell Sam to knock over Severus?" Lily asked him. "I mean from what I know about Sam he doesn't let anybody tell him to do anything unless they ask nicely."

"Not unless you're in with Sam's cousin, Dante. You both have at least heard of Dante Yalarad, right?"

Severus' blood ran cold at the name of Dante Yalarad. He remembered hearing about how James idolized Dante for a time back in their first year. How Hardbroom put Dante on a pedestal as one of her prized pupils. How he used to make any Slytherin's life a hell on Earth if they looked at him wrong. "Yeah, I've heard of him."

"Yeah, I remember him. He was nice, at least to me." Lily remembered. "But I haven't seen him around this past couple of years. It's weird it was like he vanished off the face of the Earth."

"He did, cause he was cast out of Hogwarts back in our First Year," Sebastian said.

"Why? What happened?" Lily asked Sebastian.

"You know Michael Ashdown? The Gryffindor's class clown?"

"Yes, I do. He wasn't one of Potter's cohorts. He didn't have anything crude to say about Severus when Potter was always ranting and raving. He keeps around Sam if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, our first year, he pranked Dante, who was basically un-prankable at that point. Michael turned his skin Slytherin Green."

Severus let out a soft chortle. "That was him? He did that?"

"Yeah," Sebastian admitted. "And...Dante found out. He and Cassidy cornered him that following night, and Michael managed to slip away. However, in doing so, he was running down the Grand Staircase, and missed a step when the stairs moved and fell two stories and broke his leg."

Lily looked shocked, "Is that why Michael wore that brace for a week?"

"Yeah, that's why." Sebastian shook his head as he put his hands behind his head, and stretched his arms.

"He didn't get expelled because of that?" Severus inquired.

"No, remember this was when Dumbledore was still lenient to his Lions. When Gryffindor could do no wrong!" Sebastian looked at Lily. "No offense."

Lily waved him off, "None taken."

"Dante was asked to leave Hogwarts, and from what I heard, he was shipped off to Beauxbatons."

"Okay, is this leading to why Sam pushed me over?" Severus was getting rather impatient.

"I'm getting to that Severus," Sebastian said. "Cassidy implied that if Sam didn't do what he said Cassidy was going to let Dante know, and..well...what happened, happened."

Sebastian put his hands on the table. "Look, Sam's a good guy. He's decent for a Lion, again no offense." He looked at Lily before continuing. "He's fair, loyal, and pleasant to be around. He'd stick up for any of his friends. But...when it comes to his cousin Dante, I've noticed...that...he doesn't have much of a backbone to deal with him."

"He's scared of his cousin?" Severus asked him.

"More intimidated, than anything," Sebastian told them his opinion. "I don't know. I know he loves his cousin, but at the same time, he lets him run roughshod all over him. And then, in turn, allows Cassidy to run roughshod over him as well. Thank God for Athena and Bart though, they tend to keep Cassidy in check, at least they have been."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"I heard that Dante is trying to get back into Hogwarts. That he's been a good little boy over at Beauxbatons, and his father, and grandfather are doing what they can to get him readmitted. If they do that, I have no idea what will happen." Sebastian looked at Severus. "Cassidy doesn't do anything without reason. If Cassidy wanted it done, then it stands to reason Dante wanted it done. You don't have to worry about Sam. It's Dante you have to worry about."

Severus felt a dreadful wave of unease rush over him like a wave of seawater. He was hoping that his troubles at Hogwarts would be over, but it seemed like fate had other plans.

He felt Lily intertwine her fingers into his. "Don't worry Sev, you won't be alone. You have me and the others, we have your back!"

Severus gave her a pale imitation of his usual smile and then looked back at Sebastian. "Thank you for telling us this."

Sebastian nodded, "It's no big deal."

"Is there anything you can do?" Lily asked him.

Sebastian racked his brain. "Anything I can do? No."

Severus and Lily looked a bit crestfallen.

"But, there might be something someone else can do." Sebastian looked to be in deep concentration. "At your earliest convenience Severus, you should talk to Bartholomew Braider. You know him, right?"

"Yeah, of course. He's a Slytherin like you and me, but isn't he part of your club?"

"Yeah but thankfully, he's a lot more level headed than Cassidy or Dante. If anyone can help you, it'd be him." Sebastian advised Severus. He looked over and saw his grandmother come over with a tray of sandwiches and chips. "Let's not talk about this in front of my Grandmum, okay?"

"Right," Lily agreed.

"Yes, of course." Severus agreed as well.

Cora came around with a smile, and the tray filled with food, "So Lily, Severus. Tell me about you. How you know my little Sebby! And how Hogwarts life is!"

"Mama!" Sebastian's face flushed red as pulled the brim of his hat lower to cover the rising blush.

Lily laughed as she accepted a plate from Cora.

Severus let out a soft chuckle as well. His mind was running at nine hundred miles a minute, but at least there was a plan of action in place. As soon as possible he'd get in touch with Bartholomew Braider. He knew Bartholomew was a decent fellow, well-liked even among the Gryffindors. He hoped what Sebastian said was true. That he could help Severus get out of Dante's sights.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sirius, Reg, Remus, Frank, Cadderic, and Peter stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. Frank had a displeased look on his face because his mother had sent him to Diagon Alley to purchase new clothes prior to his visit to Mirrorvale. "Mum says I can't go to the Prince's looking like a rag picker and doubly so since the Prince's and Longbottom's have been allies since the 15th century," Frank complained. "Even though I told her Sev doesn't care how I'm dressed."

Caddaric nodded. "The Diggory's, too. We haven't been allied with them as long as your family, Frank. I think it was maybe in the late 16th or early 17th century when we became allies with the Prince family."

"So that makes your family an ally of ours, too, then," Frank pointed out.

"So it does," Caddaric agreed.

Sirius and Remus looked amused at their conversation. "Where are you planning to shop?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Frank answered with a shrug. "Mum usually drags me to Twilfit & Tattings."

"There's this new place I heard about," Reg spoke up. "I think it's called The Young Wizard's Closet."

Sirius grinned and teased, "Reg should know about fashion. He's the ultimate fashion plate."

"Shut up, Siri!" Reg replied, flushing. "You should talk! I've seen you posing in front of the mirror, flexing your muscles."

This time it was Sirius who flushed.

"It must be new," Caddaric said. "Where about is it?"

"Yes, it just opened in the spring," Reg replied. "It's just down past Ollivanders."

"Let go so I can get this over with and then we can stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies to see if they have anything new," Frank replied.

"I'm going to stop at Magical Menagerie," Peter decided. "I want to see if they've gotten any new animals in."

"You and Hagrid," Frank teased. Peter often visited Hagrid to see his pets and even though his asthma prevented him from having a familiar, he, like Hagrid, loved animals of all sorts.

"Have you got your medicine with you?" Remus asked.

"Right here," Peter said lifting the chain with the vial on it out of his shirt.

"Good," Remus said nodding.

"We can meet at Fortescue's afterwards," Sirius suggested.

The six young men headed out the door to the courtyard.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Charles was working at his desk with the bank ledger in front of him and a pleased look on his face. Nobody could laugh at him now with his new customer, Lord Brownlow. Mavis and James were so proud of him although Mavis admitted she wasn't familiar with the Brownlow family, but she was sure they must be a fine family. Being that they were so successful and it seemed they had unlimited Galleons.

There was a knock on his door and Mrs. Highcrest stuck her head in. "Lord Potter, Lord Brownlow is here to make another deposit."

Charles closed his ledger and placed it in his desk drawer. "Please send him right in, Mrs. Highcrest."

She nodded and in a few minutes, she was back with Lord Brownlow following her. "Lord Brownlow, Lord Potter," she said.

Charles stood and hurried around his desk with his hand out. He shook Lord Brownlow's hand vigorously. "I'm happy to see you again, Lord Brownlow and I am happy to see your business doing so well! Please have a seat." He motioned to the two red plush chairs in front of his desk.

"My business has tripled its assets," Lord Brownlow replied, sitting down. "As I said before I am thrilled that I am not being forced to put my Galleons in Gringott's with those deplorable goblins!" He took out a leather bag from inside his cloak and enlarged it.

"You are not the only one who feels that way," Charles replied nodding sagely. He did not mention the fact that dropping the news about his new, fabulously wealthy, client, though not his name, at the dinners he and Mavis hosted or they attended, had increased his business substantially.

Charles got up and escorted Brownlow to his vault. He first put his palm on the vault and it glowed briefly. "This is another security measure I just added," he said as he stepped away.

"Very good. I see you are much more cautious and concerned about keeping your customer's wealth safe than others," Brownlow replied using his key to unlock it.

You will find that it is the first and major priority of this bank." Charles replied as he watched Lord Brownlow empty his bag of Galleons into his vault. There was quite an astonishing pile of Galleons inside of it.

Lord Brownlow stepped out of the vault and Charles shut and locked it then used his palm to double seal it.

"I and my wife would be pleased if you could have dinner with us at Potter Manor. I would enjoy introducing my son to you as a fine example of the success you have achieved, Lord Brownlow."

"Please have your wife send me an invitation and if I am not in the Orient, I will be happy to attend."

Lord Voldemort had purchased the abandoned Slykoff Manor in Hampton in order for "Lord Brownlow" to receive any mail from the bank. The Slykoff's had been a wizarding family, originally from Russia, that had died out at the end of the 18th century.

"I will let my wife know," Charles replied.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

James was wandering around Diagon Alley, waiting for his father to show up to take him to lunch at the exclusive restaurant, The Golden Unicorn. He was bored and had been to Quality Quidditch Supplies, but had not seen anything new. He was about to check out this new clothing store his mother had mentioned, The Young Wizard's Closet, when he suddenly spotted Pee Pee Pettigrew coming out of Magical Menagerie. James grinned. Time to have some fun with old Pee Pee!

James crept up behind Peter and loudly yelled, "Boo!"

Peter jumped, turned around, and paled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Pee Pee," James laughed. "You still at the bottom of the class and a disgrace to Gryffindor? I still can't figure out why the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor. It must be getting too old to do its job."

"I'm just as good as you," Peter said. "Maybe even better."

James laughed loudly. "Better!" He gave Peter a hard shove, causing him to fall backward and then stood over him menacingly. "You can never be better than a Potter and you are so stupid!" He saw Peter was starting to breathe heavily and bent down. "Face the fact, Pee Pee, you are a failure as a Wizard and will never amount to anything in the Wizarding World! You will have to go and live as a Muggle!"

Suddenly James was pulled away from Peter and a punch in his face sent him flying backward, landing on his bum." Sirius bent over him, looking furious. "You want to pick on somebody your own size, Potter?"

Caddaric and Remus helped Peter to his feet while Frank and Reg pulled Sirius away from James. Remus and Caddaric helped Peter sit down on a bench. "You okay, Pete?" Remus asked, sitting down beside him. He noticed how pale Peter was and that he was breathing heavily.

"It looks as if Pete needs his medicine," Caddaric said to Remus in concern.

Remus nodded and pulled the chain with the vial on it out of Peter's shirt, opened it, and held it under his nose. "Breath slowly, Pete."

James' nose was bleeding and he held a handkerchief to it, trying to staunch the flow of blood that had gotten all over his new shirt. He warned them thickly, "My dad is coming any minute and you six are going to be in big trouble!"

Frank laughed. "I'm so scared, Potter! Get out of here before I give you a bruised bum to match your bleeding nose!"

Frank, Sirius, and Reg turned their backs on James and went over to where Peter was sitting with Remus and Caddaric. He was had regained some of his color and was breathing much easier. "Do you feel well enough to go to Fortescue's with us, Pete?" Sirius asked.

Peter nodded. "I'm feeling better. I'm sorry, guys, but I probably got you into trouble with Mr. Potter and that James took me by surprise. I should've been more alert."

"Don't apologize for that bully, Pete," Remus said waving his hand in the air. "He's not worth it."

The boys turned their backs on James and went in the direction of Fortescue.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Charles came out of his office and was surprised to see James waiting for him and was shocked when he saw the blood on James' shirt. "James, are you hurt? What on earth happened to you?"

"I was coming out of Quality Quidditch and all of sudden the two Black brothers, Longbottom, Diggory, and Lupin jumped me and started punching me. I gave as good as I got, but there were five of them and only one of me!"

"Why on earth did they jump you?" Charles asked.

"They said I attacked Pettigrew, but he was standing with them and laughing at me the whole time!"

Charles decided he was going to deal with this bullying of his son right on the spot. "James, I'm afraid we are going to have to reschedule our lunch. It is obvious I have some floo calls I need to make!" Charles took out his wand and pointed it at the bloodstains on James' shirt. "Scourgify."

James smirked as he followed his father out of the door. Those gits were going to be in big trouble now!

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Augusta Longbottom had just arrived home from the office. It had been a long day, investigating possible followers of this rising dark wizard who called himself, Lord Voldemort. The first thing she saw when she came through the door was her husband, Harvey, kneeling in front of the fireplace, talking to someone. She went over to fireplace just in time to hear Harvey say, "I and Augusta will talk to Frank, hear what he has to say, then and only then, will we decide whether Frank needs to be punished."

"If you do not punish him and have him apologize for ruthlessly beating up my son, you will be hearing from my solicitor!" Charles threatened.

"We know how fond your son is of the truth so go ahead and call your solicitor!" Harvey said, shutting off the floo and getting up.

"What was that all about?" Augusta asked.

"His Lordship," Harvey said with a sniff, "claims Frank, Remus, Sirius, Regulus, and Caddaric attacked James and beat him up for no reason."

"There is never no reason with James Potter!"

"Bailey," Harvey called and then their head elf popped into the room. "Yes, Mr. Harvey?"

"Please find Frank and ask him to come to my study."

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sirius and Reg were in Sirius' room. The walls were covered with pictures of Muggle motorcycles and American Muggle "muscle cars". There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sirius called.

Kreacher came in and said, "Master and Mistress sent Kreacher to bring you downstairs. They is upset."

Sirius and Reg looked at one another. "How much do you want to bet Dad got a call from Potter's father?"

"That's a sucker's bet, Siri," Reg replied. He rubbed his bum unconsciously as if preparing himself for the feel of his father's ruler.

They followed Kreacher out of the room and downstairs to their father's study where Orion and Walburga were waiting. "Thank you, Kreacher," Orion said. Once Kreacher had left, closing the door behind him, Orion fixed both his sons with a stern look. "I just received a call from Mr. Potter and he claims you and your friends jumped James and beat him up."

"That's a lie!" Sirius said loudly. "I punched him true enough and gave him a bloody nose, but nobody else did anything!"

"Peter went to the Magical Menagerie while we went with Frank. Mrs. Longbottom had sent to buy new clothes for his visit to the Prince's. When we came back to meet up with Pete, we saw he was laying on the ground and James was leaning over him and that's why Siri punched him," Reg added.

"Peter looked like he was on the verge of one of his attacks and James was taunting him, trying to push him into a full-fledged attack," Sirius explained. "I lost my temper and punched him and if you're going to punish me, that's okay."

Orion leaned back against his desk and looked at his wife, but was surprised to see she looked proud of their sons. "Since you were coming to the aid of a friend, Sirius, I won't punish you in the usual way, but I am going to confine you to your room for the day starting tomorrow morning. Although your intentions were noble, using violence is never the answer."

"That's okay, Dad," Sirius replied. "I let my temper get the best of me and I deserve some punishment."

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Black Neve awoke in the middle of the night. She heard a small noise in the kitchen and got up to investigate. She quickly dressed in her shirt and pants. Grabbed her wand, and walked into the kitchen.

She saw Samuel sitting at the kitchen island, and he was eating a pear paired with a glass of water.

"Samuel?" Neve put her wand away. "What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night."

"Sorry Ms. Neve," Sam apologized.

"Black Neve." She walked over toward him. "Is everything all right?"

Sam sat in silence for a brief moment before speaking. "I had a nightmare."

Neve stood awkwardly with her arms crossed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...came to in the middle of Diagon Alley. I was battered, beaten, and bruised, I was in pain, but I...couldn't feel the pain. I knew I was in pain, and I just couldn't feel it. I think I was in some sort of car accident, and it was Dante's car that was wrecked. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him."

Sam took a sip of his water to cool his nerves. "I walked in a crowd of people, I knew their faces, I think, but at the same time, I didn't know them. Known strangers, so to speak. I thought I saw my father in the crowd and called out to him...and then I woke up."

Neve sat down next to Samuel. "That sounds like one hell of a dream."

Sam shrugged. "I guess." He shivered in his seat. "It gives me goosebumps just thinking about it."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it now Young Lord, and fret not; I'll make sure no harm shall come to you."

Sma gave Black Neve a small smile, "Thanks, Black Neve." Sam finished his midnight snack and finished his water before putting his glass in the sink.

"Now off to bed with you Young Lord, after all, you'll have friends over in the morning. And in a few weeks, you'll be shopping for your school supplies with your friends and family."

"Right, goodnight Black Neve," Sam said as he went back upstairs to bed.

Content that everything was at ease, she decided to head back to sleep as well...after a quick sweep of the premises.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

"Mum, there's a good movie on television tonight," Petunia said. "I was going to make some caramel popcorn and we can all enjoy it."

"That sounds fantastic," Cinthy replied. She went to find her husband who was in the living room reading the Daily Prophet that Salem had delivered to him. "Petunia says there's a good movie on tonight and she's making caramel popcorn to eat while we watch it."

Paul put down the paper. "I hope it's not one of those women's movies."

"It a mystery movie, Dad, I know you like those," Petunia called from the kitchen. They heard Salem chuckle.

Paul chuckled, too. "I forget Petunia has hearing like a hawk."

"Where are Lily and Sev?" Cinthy asked.

"I think they're on the front porch," Paul replied, returning his attention to the paper.

Cinthy looked out the front window and was surprised to see Severus and Lily wrapped in each other's arms and involved in what looked like a passionate kiss. She went to the door and opened and then let it shut again and waited for a few seconds before arranging her face in a neutral expression and going outside. "Petunia says there a good mystery movie on tonight, and she's making caramel popcorn for us to eat while we're watching it," Cinthy said.

That sounds like fun, Mum," Lily replied. She and Sev got up from the porch swing. As they followed Cinthy into the house, Severus raised his eyebrows at Lily who shrugged in reply.

After the movie was over, everybody had retired to their rooms. Cinthy was sitting in front of the vanity mirror and brushing her hair. She stopped brushing it, put down her brush, and turned around to Paul who was pulling the covers down on the bed. "Paul, I think it's time we had "the talk' with Lily and Sev."

"What?" Paul said, straightening up. "Why?"

"Before I went out on the porch tonight, I looked out the window to see if Lily and Sev were out there and they were wrapped in each other's arms and involved what looked like a very passionate kiss."

Paul sat down on the bed removing his slippers. "Well, we should probably do that with Lily, but we would need Marius and Vesper's permission before talking to Sev."

Cinthy got up. "Does the Wizarding World even have sex education?"

Paul shrugged. "I'm sure they must have something or else the Magical population would be much bigger than it currently is. However, I don't even begin to have any ideas on how to approach Marius and Vesper about this."

"Maybe we could talk to Salem," Cinthy said. "He's very level-headed and might know the correct way to approach this."

"Good idea," Paul said. "We can talk to him tomorrow."

"Petunia may have some suggestions, too," Cinthy said. "I can send Lily and Sev into town for something I need at the grocery store, so we can figure out a plan to approach this."

"Sounds good," Paul said.


	4. Past Mistakes, Future Results

**Lily's Defender, Part 2**

By Alethea27 and TheOneAndOnlyEnigma

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply

**Summary: **With the Grimoire in safe hands and James Potter expelled, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and their friends expected that their remaining time at Hogwarts would be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, the intentions of a few detestable individuals will make their lives more arduous. With the help of a few new friends, they all must join together to fight against the rising tide of evil in the Wizarding World.

**P****ast Mistakes and Future Results**

**Chapter 4**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, working on the inevitable paperwork that seem to pile up the moment he took his eyes off of it. He glanced at the window and sighed. It was a beautiful summer day and he longed to be outside, walking among the flowers Hagrid had planted last fall. Unfortunately, he was unable to due to the fact that he had sent off an owl to the Yalarad's yesterday, requesting a meeting, and they had replied promptly that they would be there at 10:30 the next morning.

He glanced at the Grandfather clock in his office and noticed it was 10:30 on the dot and that was when his floo sounded. He got up and went over to his fireplace to see Sherwood's and Marcus's heads sitting in the green flames. "Sherwood, Marcus, it's good to see you again. Please step through."He stepped back so they could come through.

After removing any ashes from their clothing as etiquette demanded, the two Yalarad's stepped out of the floo. Dumbledore motioned them to a sofa that sat by the windows. He called his elf, Twinky, and ordered tea and refreshments. She popped out, but popped back in a few minutes, levitating a tray with a tea service on it and a plate of freshly baked Ginger Snaps. "They is just baked, Headmaster," she said, indicating the plate of cookies.

"Thank you very much, Twinky, your service is invaluable," Dumbledore replied, taking the tray from her. She nodded happily and then popped out again. Dumbledore set the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch, poured tea, handing the cups around. "This is a new flavor a former student of Horace's who has a tea shop sent him and he urged me to try it," he said as he passed the plate of cookies around.

He sat down in a chair on the side of the couch and took a sip of his tea and a bite of his cookie before saying, "I spoke with Madam Maxime and discussed what I had learned from her with Professor McGonagall and we both agreed that Dante should be allowed to come back to Hogwarts to complete his last year."

Sherwood smiled at what Dumbledore had said, and Marcus relaxed noticeably at that announcement. Dumbledore thought it strange, but put down his cup and continued, "Madam Maxime relayed to me that the professors at Beauxbatons had said Dante has a gift for languages and that he was very helpful with the younger children. I was very happy to hear that he apparently did learn from the unfortunate incident that happened here."

After a half-hour of polite talk and enjoyment of Dumbledore's tea, the Yalarad's excused themselves and flooed back to Applewood Manor. Twinky popped in to clean up and then popped out again. Dumbledore stood in front of his floo, debating whether he should shut if off, but then decided against it. After all, Charles probably would not find out for a least a couple of weeks unless one of the Yalarad's let it slip which he was sure would not happen because Sherwood would caution his family not to say anything.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down back down behind his desk. He hoped this coming school year would be a quiet one. He promised himself a walk around the grounds when he finished his paperwork.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

It was a few days removed from the dinner that was hosted at Applewood Manor. Alexandria Yalarad was sitting in the living room at her desk going over the second-quarter earnings that her Father in Law's business made.

A few years before Sam entered Hogwarts, Alexandria took an offer to join Sherwood in his import/export business, Sherwood Imports. After Silas passed away, she felt as if she needed something to keep her mind occupied as well as being a single mother. So this was a welcome change.

There was a knock upon the entryway into the living room. Alexandria looked up to see her eldest son Samuel with a couple of packed bags.

"Going somewhere?"

"Well, I should hope so. I'm going to see Aunt Gertrude for a week."

Alexandria looked surprised, "Is it that time already?" She looked at her calendar and saw the note she made when Sam would be gone to visit Gertrude. "So it is."

She got up from her desk and went over to Samuel. "Give me a hug."

Sam smiled and gave his mother a warm hug. "I'll have Aunt Gertrude's owl, Hermes, send you a message when I get there."

"Have you got everything dear?" Alexandria asked her son.

"Yes, mum," Sam smirked.

"Clothes for the week?"

Sam patted the side of his knapsack. "Right here!"

"Your wand?"

Sam pulled out his wand, his 12-inch brown alder wand; the top of the wand carved into the head of a stallion with runes carved down halfway of its length.

Alexandria racked her brain, thinking if Sam might have forgotten something. "Oh! Did you pack fresh underwear?"

"Mum!" Sam grew red around his cheeks in embarrassment as he put his wand away.

"Okay, okay." Alexandria walked back to her desk and retrieved a small box from it. Inside was the portkey that would allow Sam to travel to his Aunt Gertrude's. "Do you remember how to use this?"

"Of course Mum, it's simple! Kids stuff!"

Alexandria smiled and handed it to him. "I'll see you off then."

She escorted Sam outside of Applewood Manor, onto the lush green grass. He took the portkey out of the box. It was a small crystalline figure of a panther. "Love you, mum! I'll be back in a week!"

"Be sure to owl me that you got there safely!" Alexandria called back.

Sam held onto the figure and began spinning away, and was soon gone out of sight.

Alexandria sighed and made her way back into the house. Before she made it to the front steps. A pop was heard on the other side of the manor. Alexandria went to investigate, and found her brother, Oslo, brushing off his pants.

"Ozzy? This is certainly a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course! How are things? How's my lovely niece, and my strong nephews?"

"Well, Sam went to visit Aunt Gertrude."

Oslo perked up upon hearing that. "Is it that time already?"

Alexandria nodded her head. "Aye. Care for a cup of tea?"

"I would, thank you."

The two siblings went inside to the kitchen and sat at the island counter. Alexandria put the kettle on the stove and went to sit, with her brother, at the island counter. "Have you heard anything from Marcus, or Sherwood yet?"

"Nay, I haven't heard a word." Oslo shook his head.

Alexandria sat upon a stool and crossed her arms. "May I speak freely with you Ozzy?"

"Of course you can," Oslo said.

Alexandria sighed. "I hope that Dante doesn't get readmitted."

Ozzy raised an eye at what his sister confessed. "You think that if Dante came back he'd get into the exact same mischief that he was in previously."

Alexandria shook her head.

Ozzy looked at Alexandria closer. "You think he might hurt Sammy, Lyta, and Augie?"

The water in the kettle began to get hot as steam flowed from its spout."That's…" She sighed in frustration. "Yes."

Oslo leaned back onto the island. "I get where you're coming from, but I don't think that you've got anything to worry about. From what I heard from Nora, Dante's mellowed out over at Beauxbatons. However, I'll tell Renner to keep an eye out for them."

Alexandria relaxed and breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, Oslo."

Ozzy grinned, "Even if he's a few years younger then 'im, Renner is a lot larger than Dante. He'll put him, and his friends on their arses, if need be."

Alexandria smirked, "I'd rather things not get physical, but I appreciate it, Ozzy."

"Don't worry about it Xandy," Oslo used Aleaxdria's childhood nickname.

It was at that moment when Sherwood came through the floo in the study, "Hello? Hello, Alexandria?"

"In here Sherwood!" She called out to her father in law. "Oslo is here as well!"

Sherwood walked in to greet them. "Oh splendid, this saves me a couple of floo calls."

The kettle began to softly whistle. "What's the news about Dante?" Oslo asked The Head of House Yalarad.

"Dumbledore has, fortunately, seen the changes and progress that Dante has made and has allowed him to return to Hogwarts to complete his education there."

The kettle whistled loudly, and with a wave of her hand, the kettle roughly came off of the flame. Alexandria walked over to the stove to turn the fire off. "Great! That's...just swell!" She opened the cupboard and retrieved a few teabags, "Care for some tea, Sherwood?" Alexandria offered to her Father-in-law.

"Yes please!" Sherwood smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

What Sherwood didn't notice was something that Oslo did. This bit of news did not excite Alexandria, not one bit.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

All of Severus' friends came to visit him for the last two weeks in July. Vesper and Marius didn't mind, in fact, they were reminded of all the times Eileen had had her many friends visiting, especially her best friends Walburga Black, Silas Yalarad and Gabriel Schell.

The kids sat at a table on the patio in back. They had just finished a game of Quidditch with Severus, Dorian, Alice and Frank on one team and Sirius, Reg, Caddaric, and Remus on the other while Peter and Irene were the referees. Irene, like Lily, wasn't all that fond of brooms and preferred to stay on the ground.

Vesper came out on the patio. She was dressed in a new robe she had purchased from Twilfit & Tattings. "Severus, I'm going to Diagon Alley to meet your Grandfather for lunch. Mitzi will serve lunch whenever you get hungry. Do you need anything while I'm in Diagon Alley?"

Severus shook his head in answer to his grandma's question then laughed. "It might be awhile before we're hungry, Grandma." He waved his hands at the array of snacks Mitzi had brought them after their Quidditch match.

"She said to let her know whenever you are ready."

"Okay, Grandma," Severus said. "Have a good lunch."

"I will," Vesper replied with a wave. The truth is she and Marius were meeting Paul and Hyacinth Evans. They had sent their owl requesting a meeting and it seemed as if it might be important.

Frank, Sirius, Reg, Caddaric, and Remus were telling Severus about their encounter with James in Diagon Alley.

"Potter's old man called my dad and told him he wanted me punished for ganging up on James and beating him up," Frank sneered. "He threatened to call his solicitor if I wasn't punished and dad told him to go ahead and shut off our Floo on him!"

"Yeah, he did the same to us," Sirius said. "We told Mum and Dad what happened. I got confined to my room for the next day, but it was because I lost my temper."

Caddaric and Remus nodded and Caddaric said, "I think he must have called all of our parents. Mine just laughed in his face then shut off the floo!"

"Nobody takes James' dad seriously anymore especially since that time he was found wandering around Hogwarts drunk or because one of his spells backfired," Remus pointed out. "Dumbledore had to call the Knight's Bus to take him back to Potter Manor."

"Not to mention him telling that whopper about Professor Gold and what happened at the Mullioned Moon!" Dorian said, chuckling. "That certainly didn't improve his reputation any!"

Reg shook his head. "He deserved the punch in the nose Siri gave him. He was deliberately trying to hurt Pete."

"He was," Pete agreed with a shudder. "He had me down and was getting right in my face!"

Irene looked around studying her friend's demeanor's before speaking. "Did you guys hear Dante Yalarad might be coming back?" She asked.

Everybody's faces dropped in shock especially Remus'. If Dante ever found out about his condition, he'd make his life a living hell! He wasn't even sure if Cassidy Dohrety might already know.

Severus nodded. "Sebastian Holmes told me. Lily and I ran into him in Brighton. His grandparents have a small restaurant there and he was catching fish for the dinner that night."

"James' mum called mine and was ranting and raving because Dumbledore was considering re-admitting him to Hogwarts and she was pissed because Dumbledore refused to allow James to come back," Irene explained. "James heard it from Sam Yalarad's younger brother who's in the same junior Quidditch league as James."

"Didn't he have the reputation of being a bully and that why he was asked to leave?" Alice asked.

Frank nodded. "Yeah, there was an incident of sorts with a first year, I think, and that's why he was asked to leave. I remember mum saying he was a bad seed and she fully expected him, sooner or later, to be occupying one of the Ministry's cells."

Pete shuddered. He was sure to be one of Dante's victims because of his illness. He knew his parents weren't wealthy and couldn't afford to hire a tutor for him for the year, but he didn't want to be constantly looking over his shoulder or peeking around corners either. That kind of stress was not good for his asthma either.

"Dohrety's got the reins at the moment," Sirius pointed out. "Not sure he'll want to turn them back over to Dante."

"Sebastian also explained why Sam plowed into me on the train," Severus said. "Apparently that was an order from Dante to Cassidy to let me know they have their eyes on me. He said Sam apparently doesn't have much backbone when it comes to his cousin."

"So what it boils down to is we get rid of James, but now we've got to watch out for somebody who's worse than James," Reg said with a sigh.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Vesper flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and looked around the room as she stepped out of the Floo to see if the Evans' had arrived yet, but didn't see them. She decided to visit Slug & Jiggers to purchase some potion ingredients she was in need of first and then go back to the Leaky Cauldron, but Marius surprised her by coming to Slug & Jiggers first. "I suspected you might be in here." He had been in court all morning and had changed out of his court robes before going to meet his wife. Vesper paid for her purchases, shrunk the package and put it in her purse then took her husband's arm. They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, both enjoying the beautiful weather. It was always nice when it was not raining. Marius and Vesper entered the Leaky and immediately spotted Paul and Cinthy sitting at a table in a more private area of the inn.

"Hello," Marius said, shaking Paul's hand. "We're looking forward to having Lily visiting us in a couple of weeks."

Cinthy smiled and replied, "Lily always looks forward to her visits to Mirrorvale, too."

They ordered lunch and after it was delivered by Tom, Vesper asked, "What did you want to visit with us about? The note you sent with your owl sounded rather urgent."

Cinthy and Paul looked at each other. Salem had advised them to just give a straightforward account. Paul cleared his throat and explained, "We've noticed that Lily and Sev are becoming much closer as they're getting older now and we love Sev as if he were our own son, but ..." He looked at his wife as if he didn't know quite what to say next.

"I was looking for Sev and Lily one night during our vacation and Paul said he thought they were on the front porch so I peeked out the window to see if they were and I saw they were wrapped in each other's arms and kissing quite passionately," Cinthy paused and Paul picked up the explanation. "At this point, Muggle parents usually have a talk with their children about ...hormones and their effects."

"I see," Vesper said nodding. "We certainly don't want them getting themselves in any trouble when their this young."

"Teenagers can be pretty unpredictable at this age," Cinthy said sympathetically.

"We planned to talk to Lily tonight," Paul said.

"We will talk to Severus once his friends leave and before Lily comes to visit," Marius assured them. "We do not want to see them get into trouble because they do not know any better either."

"And we will also keep a closer eye on them while Lily is visiting," Vesper promised. "Thank you for saying you love Severus as if he was your own son."

"I was Toby's supervisor at the Mill and he was a good man. I'll never forget the day he was killed and I'll never forget how devastated Sev was," Paul replied.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~* **

Black Leif apparated into the middle of a Scottish Moor cloaked in a thick fog. According to Andre Warner, this was the place.

It took a lot of effort on Black Leif's part to get the information that he needed. Andre wasn't too forthcoming with the information. It took Marius coming into his storefront at Thesaurum Row and talked to him about why he needed to speak with Gabriel.

After that, Andre gave the information to find Gabriel. He told them, that this was the last known location for Gabriel, and that if he had packed up and left, he wouldn't known where he could be now.

Black Leif pulled out his wand and illuminated the path in front of him. "Vitae Nebula!"

After uttering that incarnation, the fog began to lift. Once it disappeared, Leif looked around the grasslands until he saw a hill in the distance. There on its peak was an encampment. He began walking towards it.

He saw that it was a tent, a magical one at that. Seeing as how there was a chimney stemming from the roof. It was a very large tent, but Leif knew that it was even larger on the inside.

He walked up to the encampment and noticed the homemade wooden fence surrounding the property. It was made up of several long brown, moss-covered logs. It looked crudely crafted with perhaps a hand ax.

There were several goats and sheep grazing on the front lawn. Some chickens were pecking at a small pile of birdseed.

There was an outhouse a few yards away from the tent, it looked like the outhouse was created with a bit more care. Leif noticed that there was a fire-pit a few paces outside the entrance of the tent. He leaned down to examine the fire-pit. There were a few embers still flickering in the pit. There was a stand and a hook over the fire-pit.

Leif heard noises coming from inside, he put his wand away and entered the tent. As he made his way inside he noticed how roomy this tent was. There were three adjacent rooms, a good size kitchen area with a stove top, and a large living room filled with furniture, a couple of bookcases, and the fireplace being the center fixture.

Before the fireplace, was a figure huddled before the fireplace. Black Leif couldn't see the full visage of the person in front of the fire as he was covered in some sort of thick blanket to keep them warm, but he assumed it was Gabriel Schell. He slowly approached the figure.

"You're a hard man to find, do you know that?" Black Leif smirked, "But even the best well-hidden individual can't stay hidden for long."

The figure stiffened in place, caught unaware by Black Leif.

"Gabriel Schell, I've been looking for you for quite a while. I have a message for you."

The figure turned around, and Black Leif was quite surprised by who it was. Young Samuel Yalarad was staring right at his former Professor in shock,

Black Leif asked Sam, "Sam Yalarad? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Professor Magnusson!" Sam's eyes then widened.

Black Leif felt the twin barrels of a loaded double-barrel shotgun press up against the side of his neck. "So could I." Leif heard the cocking of both barrels, signifying that the shotgun was primed, and ready to fire. Black Leif took great care not to move; apart from his arms that were slowly rising above his head.

"Gabriel, wait! He's not…"

"Sami, please. Not, now." Gabriel Schell gritted through his teeth.

The wizard that stood before Black Leif was not at all how Lord Marius described him to be. Instead of his clean-cut hair, and trimmed beard, he had long, brown, unkempt hair, and his beard was a mess.

Where his muscular body was supposed to be, there was a slimmer body. While not skeletal by any means, he just wasn't in the peak physical condition that he once was in. His clothing were old and tattered. He was dressed as a rancher, a wizard living his life as a Muggle.

"Disarm yourself," Gabriel commanded of his intruder.

Black Leif, knowing he was at a disadvantage promptly did so. Within seconds, his wand, knives, and other assorted weaponry were upon the floor at Gabriel's feet.

Gabriel pulled out his wand, a 13-inch ebony elm, and banished the weaponry to another place where they could be retrieved at a later time. Black Leif's wand, he put in his own pocket.

With his shotgun still pointed at the Black Cloak, he motioned for him to take a seat on the couch in front of the couch. Black Leif obeyed his command and sat down.

"Gabriel there's no need for this. I know Professor Magnusson, he's not a threat… well, not in the normal sense," Sam tried to diffuse the situation.

"Magnusson?" Gabriel examined the Black Cloak before him. "What's your name, Black Cloak?"

"My name is Leif Magnusson, I am a Black Cloak in service to Lord Marius Prince."

Gabriel's eyes widened at the mention of Marius' name. Sam was looking at the situation wondering what was transpiring.

After a brief moment of silence, Gabriel asked, "Marius sent you?"

"He did. I was charged to find you and deliver you a message." Leif explained.

Gabriel uncocked his shotgun and unloaded it. "Forgive me, I don't get too many visitors up this way, and when you said Magnusson...well you know who I thought of." He put the shotgun back onto its display above the fireplace. "Andre tell you where I was?"

"It took Lord Marius explaining to him that it was urgent that he talk to you, for him to give us your coordinates."

Gabriel smirked, "Even though he was meek, Andre is still a Lion. So, what is this message that needed to be delivered." He turned to face his second visitor.

"I don't know the details myself, but Lord Marius has requested that you return to Mirrorvale. There he will explain more in detail."

Gabriel nodded, "I have my godson with me for the remainder of the week, When he goes home, I will return there." He gave Leif back his wand. "I'll bring your other weapons back when I come on by."

"Thank you, Mr. Schell." Black Leif looked over at Sam and nodded. "Young Lord."

"Please Professor Magnusson, you can call me Sam."

"Thank you, Sam. You don't have to call me Professor, I'm not your teacher any longer."

Sam rubbed the back of his head, "Force of habit I guess."

Black Leif stood up, "Well. If there is nothing else. I believe that I will be on my way."

Gabriel looked at the Black Cloak. "Would you like to stay for some tea?"

"Thank you, but no. I am needed back home. I've left my share of the duties solely on my brother for far too long." After a quick farewell, Black Leif made his way outside and apparated back to Mirrorvale, his task accomplished.

Gabriel watched as Black Leif apparated away. "Why now?" He muttered to himself.

"What's that Gabriel?" Sam asked, not hearing what his godfather said underneath his breath.

"Why now?" He repeated himself. "After all this time, after everything that's happened. Why now?"

Sam sat in his seat and looked at the floor. "I don't know, Gabriel."

"Eh, it doesn't matter." He turned to his godson. "Maybe it'll do me some good. To see some familiar faces, even if it's for a short while."

"Maybe, longer?" Sam asked in a hopeful tone.

"Maybe," Gabriel heard a tapping at the window and saw the usual owl with the Daily Prophet. He went over to the window and opened it. Gabriel took the newspaper from the owl, fed it a small piece of bacon he'd cooked up earlier that day, and put a sickle into the bag around the owl's left claw.

The owl flew off and Gabriel opened the newspaper to read the front-page headlines. 'Lord Abraxas Malfoy Dead, aged 64.'

Sam noticed the gobstruck look on Gabriel's' normally reserved face. "Gabriel? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's over," Gabriel muttered to himself.

"What? What did you say," Sam asked his godfather.

Gabriel read over the rest of the article. It reported that for the past month Lord Abraxas Malfoy, of the ancient and noble house, died after a long battle against Dragon Pox. That he caught the disease after a trip abroad to the orient, and that he never recovered from it.

After re-reading that article another four times, a dead weight lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in a long while, he could breathe easy. The last enemy had been defeated. It took several years, but they got there.

Gabriel smiled, "Sammy."

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"When you go home, I'll be coming with you."

Sam's eyes widened. Gabriel had never left his ranch before. "Really?! How long are you going to be staying with us at Applewood Manor?"

"Just long enough until I find my own place somewhere in England."

"Wait," Sam walked over to his godfather. "You mean you're not just visiting? Y-You're coming back?! Permanently?"

Gabriel looked Sam in his eyes and nodded. "It's time I return to the life I left behind."

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Lily's face was definitely flushed when she left her dad's study after her parent's "talk". She climbed the stairs to go back to her bedroom. Petunia was coming out of her bedroom, but stopped when she saw Lily. "Mum and Dad had _**the talk**_ with you, I see."

Lily looked surprised. "How did you know, Tuney?"

Petunia grinned. "Because I looked exactly how you do now when I got it." She opened her door and motioned for Lily to come inside.

Lily came inside and they both sat down on Petunia's bed. "I didn't know what to say so I just listened, but I didn't even realize they were worried about Sev and me."

"I think they would have had it now with you anyway whether you and Severus were together or not."

Lily nodded. "It probably a good thing mum and dad did because when I had lunch with Beth and Cathy last week, they were telling me about a former classmate of ours who had gotten into trouble and had to drop out of school. I wouldn't want anything like that to happen to me and Sev."

"I was your age when they had it with me and I didn't even have a boyfriend then so you can imagine how embarrassed I was!" Petunia replied with a laugh.

Lily smiled at Petunia's laughter. She squeezed Petunia's hand. "I'm going to really miss you when you go back to Paris next month."

"I'll write though," Petunia promised.

"It's not like having you right here though," Lily replied. "I know that's selfish of me."

"No, it's not when you think back to how awful and jealous I was towards you and Severus at one time, especially after you got your Hogwarts letter. I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me because I wasn't magical, too."

"No amount of magic could ever replace my big sister!" Lily declared, giving Petunia a hug which Petunia returned. "And even with magic, I don't have the talent you have for choosing clothes and knowing what goes with what."

Petunia got up and opened the door to her closet and took out a large tablet. "Actually, these are just something I've been doing in my spare time,"Petunia explained. She opened it to show Lily the dress designs she'd drawn then shrugged. "When women come into the store, I always know what dress, shoes, or hat will look best on them, but then I think what if I could make them look even better."

"This a great idea, Tuney!" Lily squealed as she turned the pages of the tablet. "If you can turn these into dress patterns then mum can sew them and I can be your model so you can see what your designs would look like on a real person!"

Petunia's eyes moistened. "You know, it's because of your magic that I'm who I am now. I might have ended up marrying some horrible person like that Vernon Dursley with his horrible sister, but I'm an entirely different person now. I like who I am and I'm lucky enough to have found Salem, too."

"It wasn't my magic, it was you finding yourself, Tuney," Lily said as they hugged again. "It might have taken you longer, but you did it."

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Severus was sitting cross-legged on a bench outside in the dark. It was so quiet now that his friends had left again, but they had all agreed to meet in Diagon Alley to go school shopping next month.

Dorian had received a message from Tav via one of his grandfather's Pegasus's, that a cousin of his, who attended Beauxbatons, had heard that Dante Yalarad was going to be finishing his seventh year at Hogwarts. As Dorian and Tav were a year older than the others, they both remembered the incident that resulted in Dante being asked to leave. Dorian wrote him back that they'd heard Dumbledore was considering it, but no word on whether he'd made a final decision.

Severus thoughts returned to Lily and the conversation he'd had with his grandparents. He wondered what had prompted them to have this particular conversation now. He was just thinking of going back to his room and sending off a note to Lily, asking if she had any clue.

The door behind him opened and Marius called, "Severus?"

"Right here, Grandpa."

Marius came outside and sat down beside him. He cleared his throat and said, "I hope your grandmother and I did not embarrass you too much, but we had the same talk with your mother around this age and I taught her a spell to keep away her more persistent suitors."

Severus smiled then replied a bit sadly, "I guess dad would have had it with me if he were alive now."

Marius nodded and said, "I think Toby probably would have done a better job of it, too. I am afraid we are a little out of practice."

"How come you decided to have it now?" Severus asked curiously.

"This is the age at when young men start viewing young ladies as more than just friends and we thought it wise not to risk you and Lily possibly getting yourselves into any trouble."

Severus thought about what his grandfather was saying. There was no doubt his feelings for Lily had changed from being just a friend to much more than that. He grinned. "How did mum react?"

Marius chuckled. "She was embarrassed also. Did I ever tell you about your mother's best friends?"

Severus shook his head.

"Her best girlfriend was Walburga Black."

"Sirius' mum?" Severus asked in amazement. "How come he was so nasty to me then?"

"I think that was a combination of Sirius rebelling and James Potter's influence, but fortunately for him, he has been able to learn to control himself better and he broke away from James' influence." Marius paused. "Eileen's other two best friends were Silas Yalarad, who, of course, was Sam's father and Gabriel Schell. Silas and Gabriel became Aurors, but Silas was killed shortly after your mother and by the same people. Gabriel dropped of sight after that."

"I wonder if Sam knows," Severus remarked. He turned to his grandfather, "Irene said she heard Dante Yalarad might be coming back to Hogwarts. Her mum is a cousin to Mrs. Potter and she said Mrs. Potter called her mum and was ranting about Dante coming back and James not being allowed to."

"I have not heard if Dumbledore has made a final decision about it," Marius replied. He searched Severus face and then asked, "Does that worry you, Severus?"

"Maybe, a little because I've heard that he hates Slytherins, but I'm also worried about Remus and Pete. He could make their lives a living hell and that's not good for either of them, especially Pete with his asthma."

Marius put his arm around Severus' shoulders. "I promise to keep a close eye on things, Severus, and if he makes any threatening moves towards you, any of your friends, or anyone else for that matter, let me know immediately and I will stop it at once."

"I promise," Severus replied.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

**Silverwood Manor. **

Just a hop and a skip outside the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, was where Marcus Yalarad, and his family made their home. It was more, regal looking, in comparison to the ancestral seat of House Yalarad.

The wood that made up the manor's structure was that of enchanted white pine. The manor was three stories in height, and was twice the size of Applewood Manor.

It was where Dante Yalarad made his home as well. He was spending his time working on his prized possession, a 1957 Ford Thunderbird. The car was in a state of near disrepair. Fortunately, Dante had the patience and tenacity to make the car run once more.

The Ford Thunderbird was sitting in an adjacent shed that Dante had gotten just for the car. The hood was propped open as Dante was making repairs to the radiator. "Hey Jed, get me a rag, will ya?"

Jonathan nodded, and went to fetch his brother a rag. His older brother affectionately called him 'Jed' as an amalgamation of his first and middle names. He loved spending time with him, and he hadn't been able to spend as much time with him as he would have liked to.

Jed brought the rag back over to Dante. "Here you go."

Dante wiped his hands clean of the motor oil, and closed the hood of his car.

Jed looked at the car, "Is everything all set Dante?"

Dante grinned, "Well let's find out. Turn the key, and let her rip!"

Jed ran over to the driver's seat of the Thunderbird, got in the seat, and turned the key. "It's not doing anything."

Dante sighed, "Jed, I've been over this with you, always press on the brake when turning the car on!"

"M'sorry." Jed apologized as he did as his brother instructed. The Thunderbird roared to life and was sounding perfectly fine.

Dante was pleased with his work. "All right, kill it Jed!"

He did so, turning the engine off without a problem. "You did it!"

"We did. You helped me, remember?"

Jed grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. Dante smiled at his younger brother, "Come on, let's go inside and get you a Wizard Fizz."

"Yeah!" Jed cheered as he followed his brother out of the shed. "So Dad said you're coming back with us to Hogwarts this year?"

"I am! You excited for me to come with you this year?"

"Yeah! But…"

Dante looked at his brother, "What is it Jed?"

Jed looked a bit downtrodden, "I just wish I could have had more time to spend at Hogwarts with you."

Dante mulled over his thoughts. "I made a mistake and it cost me dearly, you know this and I make no apologies for it. Rather than letting me stay and pay for my mistake...I was forced out by the machinations of a coward." A passing glance of malice passed over his face. "And he's gonna get what's coming to him," Dante muttered under his voice.

Jed heard an iciness he'd rarely heard in his brother's tone.

Dante noticed his younger brother's look. "But, don't worry yourself about it. Come on, let's head inside. A storm is on the horizon."

The two brothers made their way inside Silverwood Manor before any rain could fall. Dante Yalarad wasn't wrong, a storm was indeed on the way. A storm of sheer loathing and hatred aimed directly at House Prince. Specifically aimed at the half-prince, Severus Snape. He swore, that Severus would pay dearly, for what his grandfather had done to him.

**_Thank you for reading! Please review_**


	5. The Way Back

**Lily's Defender, Part 2**

**The Way Back**

TheOneandOnlyEnigma

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply

**Summary: **With the Grimoire in safe hands and James Potter expelled, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and their friends expected that their remaining time at Hogwarts would be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, the intentions of a few detestable individuals will make their lives more arduous. With the help of a few new friends, they all must join together to fight against the rising tide of evil in the Wizarding World. The Way Back

It was raining, as it had been for most days.

Gabriel looked out onto the Scottish moors, a cup of warm tea in his hands. He viewed the moors he had lived upon for what seemed like an eternity for what may be the last time.

Everything that wasn't nailed down that he couldn't take with him was sold. The livestock was auctioned off at the local muggle village a few miles north of his campground.

All that was left to do was to take down the tent and the surrounding fence posts. Then it will be like he was never there, to begin with.

The wizard looked back inside to a barren home. Save for a cot that his godson was sleeping in currently. He spent the last few days putting him through the wringer. Teaching Sam on several dueling techniques, and several new spells as well. He took to them like a fish to water. Silas would be proud.

Gabriel finished his tea and went to start making breakfast. He was using up the last of his supplies. Some eggs, smoked pork belly, peppers, mushrooms, a can of beans, and rye toast. A nomad's variation of a Full English.

Gabriel spent a half hour making the spread for himself, and his godson. He plated the food, and put it on a tray he transfigured out of a spare thimble laying around. "Wake up kid."

Sam woke up to a plate of food placed before him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mornin' Gabe." He breathed in a sharp breath of air and inhaled the delicious aroma of the food placed before him. "Is there any milk left?"

"We finished that yesterday, plenty of water left. Want a cup?"

"Please, and thank you." Sam took the fork on the tray and dug into his breakfast.

Gabriel gave Sam his water before digging into his breakfast.

Sam took a look up at his godfather, and back at his plate. "So...today's the day? Right?"

"Yeah," Gabriel assured his godson. Gabriel glanced around the empty tent. He wasn't going to miss this, to be honest, but he was going to miss the silence. Silas' kids could be a handful at times.

"Why now?"

Gabriel looked back at Sam, "What?"

"Why now, Gabe?" Sam looked a bit confused. "Did it have something to do with Abraxas Malfoy? He's dead, and now you're coming back and…"

"Sami," Gabriel raised his hand to quiet Sam down. When he piped up Gabriel talked. "Yes, that's part of the reason. The other reason is that I'm being summoned to Mirrorvale by Lord Prince, you know him, right?"

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, of course. I know of him."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, "And you know Severus?"

Sam kept quiet at that query.

"His grandson?"

Sam picked at his rye toast.

Gabriel leaned closer to his godson. "Your godmother's son?"

Sam felt his throat get dryer and dryer. "We...really haven't...clicked."

"Have you even spoken to the lad?!" Gabriel glared at Sam.

"Of course! I mean... pleasantries, here and there."

Gabriel groaned, "Sam, is he even in your group of friends? In one of those outer circles of friends?"

Sam shook his head slowly.

Gabriel scoffed, "What the hell? It's like someone's keeping you two apart…" He looked at Sam. "Is someone keeping you two apart?"

"No!" Sam ate a few of his beans and sipped his water. "I mean...not unintentionally."

Gabriel sat up straight. "Was this Dante's doing?"

Sam shrunk in the cot.

"Sam, look at me."

He reluctantly looked up at his Godfather.

"Did Dante tell you to steer clear of Severus?"

"...Yes," Sam looked away in shame after answering his Godfather. "After he got sent away to Beauxbatons, he wrote to me. Telling me to leave him alone, that he's no good, he's dark, bad-blooded. Stuff like that."

"Dante was at Beauxbatons at that time, why did you listen to him?"

"His friend Cassidy Doherty was still at school. He made sure that Dante's will was imposed, even if he weren't there to see it done." Sam sneered at that last part.

Gabriel growled quietly. "Sami what have I told you? If you're getting bullied or picked on you go to an adult. Or your mother, your grandparents, hell, even Marcus!"

"It's not...that simple." Sam sighed, that excuse withered away as it escaped his mouth.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, "You've got to put an end to this now, or else he'll Lord over you your entire life! And you don't want that, do you?"

Sam shook his head, "No. But, Gabriel…"

"But, Gabriel nothing! Make me a promise here and now Samuel Augustus Yalarad! Promise me that you will put your foot down to Dante, the moment he puts you in a bad situation!"

Sam looked to be caught between a rock and a hard place and mumbled under his breath.

"Repeat that, and louder this time," Gabriel ordered.

"I promise." Sam sighed as he looked up at his Godfather.

"Good, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We still have much to do before we leave."

Sam gave Gabriel a faint smile before returning to his breakfast.

An hour later, both Sam and Gabriel were hard at work packing the last of their belongings and were now taking down the tent. After the tent was folded and put away into a chest, everything was prepared. The fence posts were taken down and summarily burned in a fire. Sam and Gabriel both enjoyed one final cup of tea as they waited for the fires to die down.

"What will you do once you come back?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"Oh, I'll find some work. Maybe your Grandfather might have a job for me at his company? Or, I could do a bit of freelance work?"

"Or maybe you could be an Auror again?" Sam said with a small amount of hope in his voice.

Gabriel chuckled, "I don't think that a return to the Aurors is in the cards right now." He scratched his rugged beard. "Or at all."

Sam frowned, "Maybe Lord Prince could help you? Maybe he's offering you a job? That could be why he wants to see you."

"He's a barrister, and me, I've never had the patience to practice Law." Gabriel finished his tea and put his cup in his chest with the rest of his belongings. "Come on then."

Sam tossed his tea out onto the grass and placed the tea into the chest. He picked up his knapsack, and duffel bag. Gabriel closed the chest and shrunk it down so that it fit in his pocket comfortably. He used his wand to put out the fire until only smoke remained.

Gabriel then pulled out the portkey he 'acquired' from Hezekiah Borke, a large, deep green emerald the size of a toddler's fist. One in which he hadn't used in quite some time. "Ready?"

Sam shook his head, "Ready Gabe!"

Gabriel and Sam put their hands upon the emerald, and the began to spin in place, and before either of them knew it, they were back at applewood Manor. Sam was wobbling around in place, and Gabriel had to hold him in place to steady him. "You okay?"

Sam brushed off his clothes of the leaves that had gotten on his pants when they landed, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Gabe."

Gabriel looked around the grounds surrounding Applewood Manor. Merlin, it looked just like it did the last time he laid eyes on it.

Sam beckoned his godfather to follow him. "Come on Gabe! Everyone is going to be surprised to see you!"

"Yeah, I bet." Gabriel followed his godson into the manor.

**~*~*Page Break~*~***

They went inside and found nobody inside the lounge, living room, or the main study.

"Hmmm, maybe they're out somewhere?" Gabriel pondered.

"That is unlikely. My mother and siblings are usually here to welcome me home whenever I come back," Sam said as they wandered into the kitchen.

"Was this the day you were supposed to come back?"

Sam shook his head, "Of course. One week exactly, Mum made it absolutely clear when I started visiting you." He put his bags down at the foot of the kitchen island. "Wait here, I'm going to look around for a bit. Help yourself to some food, and drink!" Sam went looking around for his family, and Gabriel was left standing there.

He decided to take Sam up on his offer and went sifting through the cupboards for some food. After almost eight years living on his homestead, he had forgotten what gingersnaps had tasted like. He took out a box of gingersnaps and opened them, but before he could have one, a knife was pressed up against his throat.

Before he could let this person speak he rammed his head back into the stranger's face. Gabriel felt the cartilage of their nose crunch under the force of his headbutt. He turned around and kicked the stranger in the stomach, launching them over the kitchen island.

Gabriel went to confront his would-be attacker. "Lucius Malfoy sent you? He works fast, but he's going to have to do better than just one assassin!"

He walked around the island to see his would-be assassin and to be honest, he wasn't expecting somebody as beautiful as she was. He also didn't expect the throwing knife that his attacker threw which embedded itself into his shoulder.

"Shite!" Gabriel recoiled in pain only to get tackled by the woman in black into the kitchen island.

He only had a split second to catch the woman's hand before she could stab him with a dagger she produced from her person. He kneed the woman three times in her stomach, "Drop..the ruddin'..." Gabriel immediately got a ceramic sugar Shaker and smashed it over her head. "Dagger!"

The woman dropped the blade, and Gabriel kicked her out into the hallway to create some distance between the two of them. Gabriel pulled out his wand, and the woman pulled out her wand after she sprung up, and the two were locked in a standoff.

Both of them, waiting for the other to make a move first, however, that move wouldn't come as Black Ivar stormed into the hallway behind Gabriel, intending to kill whoever intruded upon Applewood Manor. "Drop it!" Black Ivar barked at the intruder before him.

Gabriel did so slowly but knew the man whose voice had commanded him. "Sabo? Ivar Sabo?"

Black Ivar immediately recognized the voice of the man before him. "Gabriel Schell?"

Gabriel slowly turned around to face the Black Cloak.

Black Ivar holstered his wand and signaled for Black Neve to do the same. "Boy, I nearly blew your head clean off!"

"I believe you," Gabriel chuckled.

A moment later, and Sam came in, shocked to see the damage that happened once he left his Godfather alone. "What the blue hell happened here?"

"A small misunderstanding Sami," Gabriel said.

After the scuffle, they all spend the next twenty minutes cleaning up the kitchen. Black Ivar patched up his fellow Black Cloak, and Gabriel Schell.

Ivar reset Black Neve's nose into place, healed her ribs, which two were broken in the ensuing fight, and then pulled out small shards of ceramic out of her head wound before stitching her up.

Sam was holding a wad of gauze to Gabriel's shoulder wound. It was to stop the flow of blood as the knife was still lodged in there. "Can't we call Aunt Rebecca over here to speed this along?"

"On her day off? She'd kill us all!" Black Dain chuckled, "I'd much rather storm a Manticore den before incurring Lady Dain's wrath!" He finished with Black Neve's last stitch before cutting the line of thread. He patted her shoulder, "You're good." She sat up out of the chair and allowed Gabriel to sit down so that Black Ivar could attend to him

Gabriel took his shirt off, so Ivar could heal his stab wound and sat down. "Where is everyone?"

Black Ivar rummaged through his kit for some healing salve. "Lord and Lady Yalarad, along with Alexandria, Hippolyta, and Agamemnon went to Silverwood to visit Marcus and his family."

"You didn't go with them?" Gabriel asked.

"Black Neve was assigned to stay here to receive Sam. I myself was tasked by Lord Sherwood to check in and see if everything was all right. Black Caiden and Black Finn are with them over at Silverwood, and ain't nothing going to get past those two...unless they start bickering with each other."

He took a jar of healing salve and put it on the table. Black Ivar carefully took the knife out of Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel winced in pain when he did, but kept his cool as Ivar extracted the knife. He looked over at Black Neve who was observing him.

He asked the Black Cloak, "Did you really have to throw a knife at me?"

Black Neve quipped back, "Did you really have to break my nose?"

"Did you really have to put a knife to my throat?"

"Did you really have to…"

"Okay, we get it! You both did things you shouldn't have. May we please move on?" Ivar asked aloud as he was struggling to keep Gabriel still whilst patching him up.

"It's kind of my fault as well. I should have stayed with you so that Black Neve knew you weren't a threat," Sam felt guilty over the entire thing.

"It wasn't your fault Sami," Gabriel assured his Godson.

Black Neve looked at the man, "Why are you here?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Black Ivar applied the healing salve to Gabriel's wound, and applied some Dittany so minimal scarring would occur.

Black Neve leaned against the wall, "You said something about Lucius Malfoy and assassins. Why would he send assassins after you?"

Gabriel and Black Ivar both really wished that she hadn't said that in front of Sam. The young wizard's eyes widened. "Assassins? Lucius Malfoy? Gabe, what's Neve talking about?"

"Sam, it's nothing. Okay...just..." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "I'm here because I was called for."

"Lord Sherwood didn't call for you," Black Ivar stated. "Not that I know about."

"He didn't, but Marius Prince did."

Black Ivar looked at Gabriel "It was you that Black Leif was searching for."

"Yeah, and he found me. Well, he found Sam, and I got the drop on him."

Black Ivar scoffed, "Proper Black Cloaks don't get dropped on."

"Ehh," Gabriel waved that off.

Black Ivar finished patching Gabriel up. "You're all set. What will you do now?"

"I'm going to see Marius. See, what he wants." Gabriel put his shirt back on, and rotated his shoulder, to see how it felt. "Thanks, Ivar."

Black Ivar nodded. "Tweren't nothing."

Gabriel turned to Sam. "I'll be back shortly Sam. I promise."

"Will you tell me what this is all about when you get back," Sam asked his Godfather.

Gabriel sighed, "I need to speak with your mother and grandfather first, but I think it's high time to tell you."

He kissed Sam atop his head and got a coat. He sized Black Neve up before giving a cordial, yet curt, nod before leaving to the fireplace.

**~*~*Page Break~*~***

To say that Severus and Lily were being watched closely, was in of itself an understatement. The pair could hardly find a moment to themselves alone. Whether it be Vesper wanting to spend time with them playing a board game, Black Leif watching from afar when they were walking along the grounds of Mirrorvale, or making sure that all doors were open if they were in a room together.

"Is it me or are your grandparents, and the Magnussons being overly watchful since I've arrived,' Lily asked Severus as they were eating their lunch inside the kitchen.

"It isn't you. They've been keeping a closer eye on us," Severus stated.

"Why? They haven't had to keep an eye on us like this before."

Severus blushed lightly, "I think this might be related to the talk I had with my grandparents."

"What was it about?"

Severus twiddled his fingers. "It was 'The Talk.'"

Lily blushed lightly, "Ooh. Now all this added attention makes sense."

"Yeah," Severus cleared his throat.

Lily's blush was almost as red as the hair on her head. "My parents had "the talk" with me as well. I wanted to die of embarrassment immediately afterward!"

"I think they want to make sure we don't get into any sort of trouble," Severus theorized

"They don't have to worry about that from us! I mean…" Lily twiddled her thumbs. "Not yet anyway," She mumbled under her breath.

Severus cleared his throat, "So...tell me more about Petunia's designs."

"Right," Lily was happy to change the subject. She told Severus how she volunteered to model in the dresses that Petunia designed once she made them.

Just then the floo sounded. Severus and Lily turned towards the fireplace in the adjacent room.

Lily looked at the clock above the doorway. "It's far too early for your grandfather to return from work, isn't it?"

Severus nodded, "And my grandmother isn't supposed to return from her monthly charity meeting for another hour."

They both got up from the kitchen table and went to go investigate. They edged slowly past the doorway and looked inside. A man with long dirty blonde hair and an unkempt beard came out of the fireplace.

Severus and Lily shot right back past to the kitchen to hide from the stranger.

"Severus, who is that?" Lily whispered to her boyfriend.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't look like someone my grandparents would associate with."

Lily thought aloud, "Could he be a friend of the Magnussons?"

Severus thought about it. "That's a possibility, but they would never have people over without my Grandparent's permission."

Severus and Lily heard footsteps approaching, and quickly rushed out of the kitchen through the other entryway. They hid behind the corner and watched as the stranger made his way into the kitchen. He observed the half-eaten pork roast and baked potatoes on the table. The stranger walked over to the cabinet and retrieved an empty glass, and proceeded to get himself some water.

At this time Black Leif walked into Lily's eyesight, and she waved at him to come over. Black Leif felt something was off and rushed over, keeping close to the wall as he did so. "What's going on?"

"There's someone here! Someone we've never seen before. He's in the kitchen drinking some water!" Lily told Leif quietly.

"He looks like a transient, but he came in through the floo!" Severus added.

Black Leif began to piece things together. "Does he have brown, maybe dirty-blonde hair that went to his neck, and an unkempt beard?"

Both Lily and Severus shook their heads collectively. "Do you know who he is?" Lily asked Black Leif.

"Yes, but wait here for a second," Black Leif told them as he went into the kitchen. Sure enough there was Gabriel Schell, in the flesh. "Mr. Schell."

Gabriel turned to face Black Leif. "Black Leif, finally someone who knows how to properly approach a situation."

The Black Cloak looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel chuckled, "It's nothing. Oh, by the way." Gabriel took a small leather bag out of his pocket and resized it. "These are yours I believe. I cleaned all of them before leaving."

Black Leif smiled when he opened the bag, He was reunited with all of his weaponry. "Oh thank you, Mr. Schell, I was feeling a bit naked, apart from my wand."

"Please, just call me Gabriel."

Severus heard those names and put two and two together. He walked into the kitchen ignoring Lily's pleas to stay put. "Sev, wait! Don't…"

He walked into the kitchen, and into the view of Gabriel Schell.

Gabriel looked at the person who came in, and felt the air leave his lungs. Time felt like it moved at a snail's pace. The two just stared at each other, with no words leaving their lips. Black Leif decided to move things along.

"Umm, Severus this is Gabriel Schell. From what your grandparents have told Conor and I, he was very close with your mother. The best of friends, so I understand."

Severus slowly approached Gabriel. "You knew my mother?"

Gabriel had to find his voice, "Yeah. She was one of my best friends, and I got close to your father as well. Merlin, you look just like the two of them." He struggled to find his words, "Let me think, the last time I saw you, you nearly came up to my knees when you were just a babe. I remember that day well. I tossed you up into the air and caught you a few times, Leena chastised me for doing that, you then sicked up all over me, and Toby laughed as he got me one of his spare shirts."

Severus couldn't help but feel a connection with his man and chuckled at Gabriel's recollection. "Sorry about that."

"Oh don't be," Gabriel laughed and then looked over to the other doorway and saw a red-haired young lady peek her head through. "And who are you?"

Severus turned to Lily and invited her in. "Come on Lily...he's okay...I feel it."

Lily knew that this man must have made a quick impression on Severus as he almost never went with his feelings on any sort of matter. "Hello, I'm Lily Evans, I'm Severus' girlfriend."

"Gabriel Schell. It's a pleasure to meet you." Gabriel turned to Black Leif, "Is Marius here?"

"He's out at the moment, unfortunately. I'll call for him, and Lady Vesper as well. With luck, they'll be here shortly,

In the time that Black Leif called for his Lord and Lady, Black Conor was introduced to Gabriel by Severus. Within minutes, one after the other, both Vesper and Marius came out through the floo.

Gabriel was standing in front of the floo to receive them. Vesper gasped as she put her hands over her mouth, and Marius had tears in his eyes as they stood before the man they regarded as a son. "I must admit, for the first time in a long while I'm speechless," Gabriel admitted.

Vesper immediately embraced Gabriel in the biggest hug she could muster, and Marius was right there beside his wife doing the same. "Welcome back, son."

Gabriel had to hold back his tears unless he started to cry, he returned their hug, and the three of them were like that for minutes before they let go. "I don't wish to spoil the mood, but I think you wanted to see me, Marius."

"In due course, my boy. For now, please sit, and rest! Are you hungry? Can we get anything for you?" Both he and Vesper guided him back towards the kitchen. "I ate before coming here, but I could do with something to drink."

"Of course, perhaps some scotch?" Marius offered.

"Oh! Umm, perhaps something a bit more softer than that Marius. It is still early in the day," Gabriel dryly laughed as he followed Marius and Vesper into the kitchen.

Severus and Lily had made themselves scarce at the council of Black Leif and Black Conor. Both of whom were in the kitchen awaiting their lord and lady..

The three sat down at the kitchen table. Mitzi had retrieved a bottle of lemon seltzer for them, and served them.

"How's Arlo doing Mitzi?" Gabriel chatted with the house elf as if he hadn't been gone for years.

"He is well Mr. Gabriel. We're so glad to see you after such a long time!" Her ears flapped in elation.

"It's wonderful to see you as well Mitzi," he smiled.

Marius and Vesper caught up with Gabriel, making up for the time lost between them.

"A rancher? Out in the Scottish Moors?"

"More like a farmer." Gabriel explained, "I grew whatever the soil would take. Raise any livestock that could survive the moors, and sold them off to a muggle village up a few miles north of where I was."

"I don't understand, why did it take you so long to reach out?" Gabriel asked Marius.

Marius was confused, "Gabriel, you left so suddenly. Without little farewell, or any indication of where you went."

"But I let Marcus know where I was going. He told me that he'd tell Sherwood, and you where I was…" Gabriel studied Marius' face. "But that's not the case is it?"

Marius looked to be irate, "No it isn't."

"Goddamn Marcus, told his family but not you?!" Gabriel groaned.

"Perhaps he forgot?" Vesper tried to give Marcus the benefit of the doubt.

"Marcus Yalarad has a near photographic memory, Vesper I doubt the gobshite forgot."

"Language!" Vesper admonished him.

Gabriel raised his hands. "Sorry, but it's true! He doesn't forget things like this. Trust me I'm going to have words with him." Marcus looked at Marius. "Why were you looking for me?"

Marius took a sip of his seltzer water before speaking. "Dumbledore was looking for you originally. He wants you to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for this upcoming year.

Gabriel looked shocked at what was said. "You're kidding me? I don't have the patience for that! Who put him up to that?"

"From what I know, it was Rufus Scrimgeour," Marius explained, and he saw Gabriel's eyes widen. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah it does. I thought he'd be the last person who'd want me back here...after…"

Marius and Vesper understood what he meant. "Yes, well...perhaps he's changed his mind."

"Or maybe this has to do with Abraxas Malfoy's death. You've heard the news, you've had to."

Marius shook his head, "Yes. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say."

"Indeed, but now that he's gone there's no need to hide anymore. No more looking over my shoulder. No more waking up in the dead of night cause I thought I heard some random incantation."

Vesper looked at Gabriel, "His son succeeds him. Abraxas could have told Lucius to do what he couldn't."

"If it comes to that Vesper, I'll take care of it. What's one more dead Malfoy? They're a house that's skated by the skin of their teeth for the past three centuries." Gabriel held nothing back speaking about the House of Malfoy.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that, Gabriel." Marius put his hand over Gabriel's. "The extinction of a house, such as the Malfoys, will bring about the wrong message."

Gabriel sighed, he knew Marius was right. "Fine. Here's hoping that Lucius turned out to be like his father. A cowardly puke of a man with a Napoleon complex who would rather throw money at a problem rather than take care of it himself."

Gabriel drank his glass of lemon seltzer and looked at the clock in the kitchen. "You think Dumbledore is at Hogwarts?"

"You want to talk to him now?" Marius asked him.

"No time like the present."

Well let's see if he's in his office." Marius went to the floor to attempt to get into contact with Dumbledore.

Vesper looked at Gabriel. " Have you been in to see Walburga?"

Gabriel's eyes quickly met Vesper's. "No."

"Maybe you should go…"

"No, Vesper. That's not…"

"You were both friends, best friends along with Silas and Eileen. I just figured…"

"I know. I know, but that's just going to open up a can of worms that I'm not ready to deal with yet."

"You can't avoid her forever, Gabriel."

"I've been successful these past eleven years, Vesper. Besides, she made her choice, and I abided by it." He looked down at the table.

"Gabriel?

He looked back up at Vesper.

"Reach out. You'll be glad you did."

Gabriel sighed. "I'll try Vesper. I don't know what good it'll do, but I will try."

_**Thank you for reading! Please review**_


	6. Always Expect the Unexpected

**Lily's Defender, Part 2**

**Alethea27 and TheOneandOnlyEnigma**

**Di****sclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply

**Summary: **With the Grimoire in safe hands and James Potter expelled, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and their friends expected that their remaining time at Hogwarts would be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, the intentions of a few detestable individuals will make their lives more arduous. With the help of a few new friends, they all must join together to fight against the rising tide of evil in the Wizarding World.

**A/N:** If your reading this just so you can criticize our take on James Potter, either stick to reading canon fiction or go express your views in a James/Severus forum.

**Always Expect the Unexpected**

Dumbledore was having lunch in the Great Hall when his watch. with the planets all around the dial and was connected to his floo, informed him that he had a visitor. Minerva, Filius, and Horace had been talking about their worry of the possibility of not having a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the next year. As Dumbledore glanced at his watch, he smiled as he saw whom his visitor was. "I believe I may have just gotten the solution to our problem," he said enigmatically, rising from his chair.

"What?" Minerva asked. She glanced at Filius and Horace, but they both looked as confused as she was.

"I will let you know," Dumbledore said with a nod at them. "But I must not keep my guest waiting as I recall he does not have much patience." He made his way down the the center aisle and out of the Great Hall.

"That man!" Minerva exclaimed. "Why can't he just say what he means?"

Filius chuckled. "He does like being mysterious, you know, Minerva."

Horace chuckled and nodded, too. "Yes, and he loves keeping everybody in suspence."

Dumbledore opened his office to find Gabriel pacing around. He looked up at Dumbledore. "I was just about ready to leave again."

"I am glad I did not miss you then," Dumbledore replied calmly. He motioned at one of the squashy red chairs in front of his desk. "Please, Gabriel, have a seat."

Gabriel trudged over and reluctantly sat down. He was determined that Dumbledore was not going to con him into taking this teaching job no matter what. "Look Dumbledore, Marius told me about your thinking I can save the day by being the DADA Professor this year, but I've got no interest in being a professor of any kind."

Dumbledore merely nodded then asked calmly, "Not even if it means you can see Sam and Severus every day and keep an eye on them?" He took a lemon drop out of the dish on his desk and popped it into his mouth. "Delicious! Mr. Flume creates these especially for me." He regarded Gabriel shrewdly, "It would also mean you could get to know Wallburga's two sons, Sirius and Regulus."

Gabriel's curiosity got the better of him. "What are they like?"

"Sirius is headstrong like Walburga was and has a short temper. He was sorted into Gryffindor."

Gabriel's eyes widened at that because the Black's had been almost exclusively sorted into Slytherin for generations.

"He is very loyal, but it has gotten him into a lot of trouble his first two years when he decided his loyalty lay with James Potter."

Gabriel made a face. The Potter's had always been trouble of some sort.

"He and James got into some very bad trouble their second year and I was forced to suspend them both for the rest of the school year. James tried to blame the whole incident off on Sirius, proving to him that he felt no loyalty whatsover towards Sirius. Sirius learned from that and became a better person."

"What about the other son ...Regulus, is it?"

"Regulus is quieter and more studious than his older brother, but he does have that unmistakable Black sense of humour though."

Gabriel grinned as he recalled some of the pranks Walburga had come up with for him, Silas and Eileen to try out.

"What about that Potter kid?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "James was expelled last spring after he was caught trying to break into the previous defense professor's office to find something his father could use to smear him."

Gabriel squinted his eyes. "Yeah, think I remember Sam saying something about it. Bobby Gold, wasn't it?" Gabriel asked, using his nickname, then shook his head. "I can't imagine anybody thinking he is anything but what he is – a thoroughly honest and honerable person."

Dumbledore nodded. "Charles and Mavis took a dislike to him and Charles looked for a reason to get him fired the entire year he was here."

"I'm sorry Bobby had to deal with such dishonerable people as the Potter's." Gabriel replied then chuckled, "I heard about you and Professor McGonagall having to call the Knight's Bus to take him back home after you found him wandering around either drunk or from a misfired spell." He changed the subject suddenly. "I heard you're allowing Dante to come back."

"I had a chat with Madam Maxime and she allowed me to see Dante's records from his years at Beauxbatons and it has proven to me that he has learned from the incident that happened here his fourth year."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment as he realized apparently Dumbledore was being buffaloed again as well as Marcus and Sherwood. Dante may had changed himself temporarily enough to fool Madam Maxime, his father, and grandfather, and now Dumbledore, but that didn't mean he had changed where it counted most – inside and that also meant that somebody would need to protect Sam and Severus from Dante. He looked up at Dumbledore. "Alright, Dumbledore, I accept your offer."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He was surprised at Gabriel's sudden change of heart, but pleased none the less. They got down to business and Gabriel managed to extract a generous salary out of him which Dumbledore was more than willing to pay.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Severus and Lily were in the living room with Vesper. Marius had to return to work for a short while longer. Severus and Lily were working on some of their summer homework when the fires of the floo erupted and Gabriel stepped out of the fireplace.

Severus shot up to greet him as did Lily and Vesper. "My grandfather told Lily and I that Dumbledore wanted you to be the new Defense Professor. Is that true Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded his head, "Yeah, that's right Severus."

Vesper leaned forward to hear the results in anticipation. "And?"

"I start tomorrow. I have to meet with McGonagall and come up with an appropriate lesson plan."

Vesper was elated, now she felt completely at ease knowing that Gabriel would be here to keep an eye of Severus.

Severus was feeling more relaxed as well. With Gabriel there as the Defense Professor, there was less of a chance that Dante would try anything.

"That's marvelous!;' Vesper smiled. "I'm very happy for you Gabriel!"

"Well thanks," Gabriel rubbed the back of his head. "I almost didn't take the position."

"Why not?" Lily asked. "From what Vesper told Severus and me, you were an Auror a long time ago. Surely, you'd be qualified to teach us Defense?"

"Well, I don't have much patience for that I'm afraid. I barely have any patience teaching Sami anything. That's mostly because he is insatiable, and is always wanting to learn more!"

Severus chuckled, "From what I know Sam is very talented in DADA. He tested out of normal DADA into Year Three DADA his first year at Hogwarts."

Gabriel nodded at what Severus had stated. "You two don't know each other that good, do you?"

Severus frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. We've just been in different social circles." Severus had decided to not mention how Sam knocked Severus over last year when they were all returning home.

"Well I am going to introduce you, and I want you two to get to know each other. Your parents were all good friends."

Severus' eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Indeed, Leena and Silas were the best of friends with me and Walburga Black a long time ago. Back when we were just kids, in fact."

Severus smiled, "I'd like to hear more about those times if you don't mind?"

"Of course not Severus. Anything you want to know, I will do my best to tell you what I know." Gabriel grinned. "Now, if you don't mind I'm afraid I have to part ways for now."

Vesper frowned. "Are you sure Gabriel?"

"Yes, Vesper I'm sure…" Gabriel gave her a sly smile. "I have to go and visit an old friend."

It took but a second for Vesper to understand what he meant.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Sirius and Regulus were coming back from the park after spending the afternoon playing together. Regulus had pestered his brother for days to spend some quality time together. Sirius begrudgingly, playfully mind you, agreed, and they went to The Q. Upton Waverly Memorial Park.

It was a special wizarding park created in the late 1700s that was hidden away from muggle eyes. The Brothers Black flew on their brooms and played 'catch the snitch' for a few hours until it was time to return home. They had shrunk their broomsticks and placed them into their pockets.

Sirius complimented his younger brother, "I've got to say Reg, you've really improved your flying."

"You think so?" Regulus brightened up.

"Oh, absolutely! You should consider trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Really Siri? Well, I don't think I'm that good," Regulus rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't sell yourself short Reg, you'd be a good fit."

"How about you Siri? You should try out for the Gryffindor team!"

Sirius stopped to think about it. "I'll tell you what Reg, I'll make a deal with you. I'll try out for the Gryffindor team if you try out for the Slytherin team."

Regulus grinned like a Cheshire kneazle, "Deal!" He shook his brother's hand.

"Just don't complain when my team beats yours!" Sirius smirked.

"Fat chance, Siri!" Regulus stuck his tongue out at his brother.

They laughed as they turned the corner onto Grimmauld Place.

It was then that something caught Regulus' eye. Sirius picked up on that quickly. "Something up Reg?"

"There's someone standing across from the house."

Sirius looked forward and saw a man smoking a cigarette. "It's just a muggle smoking Reg. Nothing to worry about."

"But Siri, he's looking right at the house. Like he can see it!" Regulus voiced his concern.

Sirius took another look, and it looked like the man was looking right at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius drew his wand slowly and placed it in his pocket for quick access. "Reg stay back for a second."

"Siri, what are you thinking?!" Regulus panicked. "He could be dangerous, or one of those Death Eaters!"

"I know just...stay back for a second. Let me see what's going on. If anything happens, go get Dad." Sirius sauntered over close to the man. Doing his best to just blend in and not look out of place.

The man had dirty blond hair and an unkempt beard. He looked like he was homeless. His clothes were a bit worn, fueling Sirius' theory about the man.

The man was smoking a pack of Red Apple Cigarettes. He finished his cigarette when he noticed Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "May I help you?"

"I think that's the question I should be asking you Mister." Sirius put on a bravado. "Are you lost or something?"

"Why do you ask that?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"You're staring off into space. Looking at those row of houses."

"Do you live there?" He pointed at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius shook his head, "No sir, I live there." He lies as he pointed to the one right next door.

The man nodded, "Apologies. I'll be on my way. I'm just... reminiscing."

That piqued Sirius' intrigue. "About what?"

"Better times. Happier even."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Sirius apologized.

"You're all right." The man sighed as he scratched his beard. His eyes never leaving 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius looked at the man, "What are you reminiscing about?"

"My best friend. The times we spent together…" His eyes left the building. "The future that never was."

Sirius felt sorry for the man for some reason. Like he felt that the man had gone through some sort of trauma.

He looked back at Sirius before leaving. "Do yourself a favor kid, never fall in love with your best friend, it'll hurt that much worse when they choose familial duty over you." He walked away lighting another cigarette, choosing to wallow in dreams and moments that could have been.

Sirius watched the man walk off, sensing no danger he put his wand back in his back pocket, and went back to Reg.

"Well? Was he a Death Eater, Siri?"

"No...at least not that I could tell." He rubbed the back of his head.

Regulus felt that something was off, "Is something the matter?"

"No, well. I got the feeling he knows Dad for some reason."

"Why?"

"Something he said, but enough about that, let's get home." And Sirius looked at Regulus closer. " And let's keep this a secret from mum and dad just until I can figure something out, all right Reg?"

Regulus wanted to say that perhaps they should tell their parents, but Sirius used his serious face. "Oh fine, but this won't end well. I can feel it in my bones."

The two brothers returned home and washed up for supper.

At the dinner table Orion was finishing setting up the table while Walburga brought in the last of the silverware. "Walburga, have you noticed something odd about the boys?"

"Is that a loaded question, my dear?" Walburga quipped in a rare smirk.

Orion chuckled, "No. They've been rather quiet since they've returned home."

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"Well, no." Orion shrugged, "But I feel like something isn't right either."

"Let's see if they want to talk about it, but let's not force anything out of them if they aren't willing to share."

"Right," Orion agreed.

Dinner consisted of a Roasted Venison with chunks of carrot and celery, baked potatoes, garlic roasted asparagus, freshly baked yeast rolls, and for dessert, a French Chocolate Pie.

The family thanked Kreacher for the food and dug in.

Orion and Walburga saw that Regulus was eating normally, but was acting a bit dodgy. Stealing glances over to his big brother.

Sirius was more apparently bothered by something. He pushed around a carrot chunk on his plate deep in thought. Like something was concerning him.

"Sirius?" Walburga addressed her eldest son.

Sirius snapped out of his stupor, "What? Oh sorry, Mum."

"Is everything alright? You've been acting... reserved since you've returned from the park."

Sirius uncharacteristically shrunk in his seat and looked at his silverware. "Well, I…"

Orion looked at his eldest son, "What is it son?"

"Dad...who was your best friend when you were at Hogwarts?"

Orion chortled, "Merlin, son, is this what has been bothering you?"

Sirius slightly shook his head a bit.

"What's the matter? Do you think your father was such an unpopular fellow he didn't have one single friend? I had plenty of friends, I was quite popular back in my day, but a best friend? Well, I had three."

"Do you have any pictures of them?" Sirius asked.

"Tell you what, if you finish your dinner and your dessert. I'll take you into the study to look at my yearbooks.

Sirius shook his head and continued to eat his dinner.

Afterward, Orion led his son into his study. He scanned the bookshelf for the yearbook he had attended his last year of Hogwarts.

Regulus and Walburga had joined them shortly after Orion found the yearbook. "Here we are." Orion put on his pair of reading glasses and skimmed through the pages until he found a picture with him and his best friends.

"Ah, yes. Look here, Sirius." Orion pointed the picture out.

Sirius looked at the picture attentively. The man he saw earlier wasn't among the young men surrounding his father in the picture. He recognized his father, a handsome young man, his hair flowed past his neck, and a goatee starting to form.

He also recognized his uncle Alphard as well. The recognizable beauty mark under the left side of his lip. He was dressed in the latest fashionable jacket of the time in that picture. "Uncle Alphard was like that even back in the day, huh Dad?"

Orion chuckled as he looked over the photo. "Yes, Alphard was, and still is a very fashionable individual."

"He still lives at Villa Zorambra?" Regulus asked his father.

"Yes, all the way in Spain, and far away from here!" Walburga interjected. She was not as fond of her brother as Orion was.

"Oh my dear don't be like that, he's family!"

"And a bad influence! He still acts as though he is in his prime. When the truth is that he's far past those years."

"There is nothing wrong with retaining some of your youth...I should owl him."

Walburga's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "You most certainly will not!"

Orion shrugged his shoulders, "It's been ages since I've last spoken to him! What's the harm of one letter?"

"The last time you wrote to him, he came by unannounced and spent a few months here before Sirius' first year at Hogwarts!"

Sirius smiled, that was a fun Summer. Uncle Alphard had gotten him a Junior Cloudrunner, a broom for youths. It was Regulus' current broom after Sirius outgrew it.

Sirius looked back at the photo and studied it. He noticed the other two, and he didn't recognize them, "Who are those two? I don't think I know them."

Orion looked at the photograph fondly. He pointed at the young man with the slicked-back hair and the wire-rimmed glasses. "That is Ethan Braider, he was in Ravenclaw, and one of the smartest people I know."

"Braider? Is he related to the Braiders that currently go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, those are his younger siblings. To my knowledge, he is unwed, and has no children."

Sirius pointed at the other student. This one was a Slytherin like his father and uncle. "Who is that?"

"That is Marcus Yalarad. He was the quiet sort back in those days. A regular wallflower."

"Slytherin Yalarads are few and far between. I mean, didn't most of the Yalarads end up in Gryffindor? I know of a few in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I know Desdemona Yalarad is in my year, but no others," Regulus pondered.

Walburga looked at the photo, "Well Marcus didn't fit the mold, so to speak. He is an opportunist and now works in his father's company striking deals with other wizarding companies to import their goods here. It is no wonder that his daughter joins him in Slytherin."

Sirius looked at the picture closer. They didn't look anything like that man he saw earlier.

Orion studied his eldest son's face, "Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes Dad," Sirius answered his father, a bit downtrodden.

Before Orion could ask his son what the matter was, Regulus turned to Walburga. "Mum, what about you? Did you have any best friends in school?"

Walburga smiled, "Of course I did. Like your father, I had plenty of friends, but only a few close friends."

She took hold of the yearbook and flipped to another page. There was another photo with a youthful-looking Walburga. She was sitting behind a table in the library with three other people. Two young men, and another young woman.

Regulus this time studied the photo. He pointed at the young woman, "She looks a lot like Severus."

Sirius took a look at the photo, "Yeah you're right Reggie. She does look an awful lot like Sev."

Walburga looked at the picture of Eileen fondly. "You both are right. This is Eileen Prince, she is Severus' mother."

Sirius looked at his mother. "Wasn't...wasn't she killed by some Death Eaters...like years ago?"

Walburga's demeanor changed as she sighed. "Yes." She remembered the day of her funeral. Walburga had hardly ever cried, but that day she wept openly. "She was like a sister to me in many ways. She was my oldest and closest friend."

Sirius felt bad for bringing up those kinds of memories for his mother to go through. Orion put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Regulus looked back at the photo. He recognized the visage of Silas Yalarad. He was Orion's old partner and a legendary Auror with his own collectible Chocolate Frog Card. It was the other young man in the photo who really piqued Regulus' intrigue.

Regulus' eyes widened, "Siri! It's him!"

Sirius shot out of his chair and looked at the photo. There he was. He was obviously a lot more groomed, and more handsome. There was no mistaking anything. It was him. Sirius was kicking himself in the rear end mentally. He wasn't talking about his father, he was talking about his mother!

Orion was confused, he got up and stood behind his two sons. "Boys what are you talking about?"

Sirius and Regulus looked at each other, and back to their father. "Ummm," Sirius tried to come up with something quick.

"Boys, answer your father," Walburga told her children.

Sirius sighed, as he pointed to the mystery man he talked to. "This guy was outside of the house."

Orion and Walburga looked at the photo of Gabriel Schell. Orion's blood ran cold, and Walburga fell dead silent.

"Sirius," Orion addressed his eldest son. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Me and Reg came from the park after flying. Reg pointed out the guy standing across the house, and I went over to see what he wanted."

"Sirius!" Orion leaned down to address him. "I told you to never speak to strangers! What if he was a Death Eater?!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Did he say anything?"

Sirius looked at his mother, and it looked like she was deep in thought. She was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Sirius Orion Black," Orion softly bellowed.

"He said he was remembering the better days, and the future that should have been."

Sirius and Regulus saw that their father's face was quickly being consumed by anger.

"Anything else?" He asked, his teeth gritting.

"He said...never fall in love with your best friend, or else it'll hurt more when they choose family over you."

Walburga's head shot up in quick realization. The past had shown up at her front door.

Regulus looked at his father. "Who is he, Dad?"

Orion calmed down before addressing his sons. "It doesn't matter." He stood up to his full height, "What is important is that if you see him again. You contact me immediately. I don't care when or where it might be!"

Sirius looked at his father, "Is he dangerous?"

"He's extremely dangerous, Sirius. And I'm very disappointed that you didn't come to me sooner about this!"

Sirius looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry Dad."

Orion took a deep breath, "You couldn't have known. Just please don't do it again, son."

Sirius looked at him and nodded, "I won't."

"Okay, now I want you two to leave your mother and me alone for a bit. We need to have a talk."

Sirius and Regulus understood. They walked out of their father's study.

Orion sighed, and looked back at Walburga. "Walla…"

"I'm going to lie down for a bit," Walburga softly spoke.

"Walburga!" Orion exclaimed quietly.

"Orion!" She turned back to her husband. "Please."

Orion got quiet, and then nodded. Walburga quietly walked out of his study and ascended the staircase to their room.

Orion watched her leave, and got to thinking. He looked back at the yearbook and got an idea. In times of crisis, you look to your own.

He went to his desk, and started to write a letter.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Severus, Lily, Severus' grandparents, Lily's parents and Petunia, all of their friends and their parents met in Diagon Alley to do their school shopping as soon as they received their letters. Unfortunately, every wizarding family had apparently the same idea as the it was packed.

"I don't think I've ever seen Diagon Alley this busy not even the first time when Professor McGonagall took us here," Cinthy remarked to Vesper as they came out of Gringotts after exchanging their money.

"There have not been any attacks from dark forces for quite awhile so perhaps people are feeling more secure coming here," Vesper replied. "Minister Bagnold did as she promised she would and dedicated a special branch of the Aurors to specifically fight the dark forces."

"She did indeed!" Augusta declared, as she heard Vesper's comment. "It has some of the best and brightest Aurors on it that have come out of the Auror Academy in recent years!"

"It is still a wise idea to keep one's eyes and ears open," Wallburga replied. She had brought Sirius and Regulus to get their school supplies as she normally did every year.

Petunia excused herself to go to Ollivander's to see Salem and his dad although she knew they'd both be busy with the first years getting their wands.

Severus and Lily met up with their friends. "Why don't we go to Florish & Blotts first?" Irene suggested.

"Yeah, that's not a place we'd likely run into Potter if he's here today," Frank said.

"Or Dante," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Potter might be here," Sirius said. "Overheard dad telling mum that Potter has a new despositer that's really rich though mum did say she'd never heard his family name before."

Reg put his hands on his hips in imitation of his mother and said, "Siri, have you been listening at keyholes again?"

Sirius shrugged. "How am I supposed to learn anything important if I don't, Reg? Anyway, Potter will be here because his old man will want to parade his new found wealth around. They're worse than the Malfoys that way."

"You know what mum always says, Siri, if you are rich, it's in really bad taste to flaunt it."

"Whoever said the Potter's have good taste?" Dorian asked, chuckling.

"Potter's has a private tutor so he'll need to buy the same books as us," Alice pointed out.

"Flourish and Blott's can ship them their order by Owl Mail, too," Caddaric said.

"Siri's right though," Tav said. "Old man Potter won't miss a chance to flaunt it especially after everybody said his bank would be a bust."

"I'm going to be on my guard no matter what," Peter said.

Remus nodded at Peter and said, "Forewarned is forearmed."

They let their parents know they were going and when they got to Florish & Blotts, they all went to different sections of it. Remus, Sirius, and Frank went to the Defense section, Irene and Lily went the Charms section, Alice, Reg, and Peter to where the Herbology books were located, Dorian and Caddaric went to the Transfiguation section, Tav went to have a look to see if they had any books on Pegasus in the Magical Creatures section and Severus went to have a look at the Potions section to see if they had gotten any new books in.

At the other end of Diagon Alley near The Daily Prophet's Office. Sam, Dante, and all of their cousins, and friends were all gathered to do their yearly shopping as soon as their letters came in.

"Man it's packed!" Agamemnon stated, He looked around and saw the bustling foot traffic coming and going in Diagon Alley.

"Indeed it is Augie." Sam patted his brother on the shoulder. "You excited to be getting your wand today?"

"I sure am!"

"Indeed, for this is a red-letter day for you!" Lyta said. "Now don't get too worried if it takes you a while to find your wand. It took me an hour before I was able to find mine!"

"Ah I wouldn't worry about it," Dante came up behind Sam, Lyta, and Augie. "Augie's cut from the same cloth as you two. He'll be fine." Dante was flanked by two kids his age. On his left side was Athena Braider, his betrothed. On the other side of him, there was Cassidy Doherty. A gruff looking rogue who looked like he had gotten in more fights than had a warm cup of tea.

"He'll be getting into duels in no time, eh Dante?" Cassidy chuckled. His hair was a light brown, and he stood a few inches over his best friend.

"I should certainly think not," Sam interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you squirt." Cassidy looked at Sam.

Sam looked miffed and was about to say something when Dante interrupted him.

"Apologize."

"What for?"

"That's his brother not mine. Apologize."

Cassidy rolled his eyes and gave a half-hearted attempt of an apology. "Sorry."

Sam frowned, but that was as good as he was going to get. "It's fine, but I made my mother a promise that I wasn't going to let Augie get into any trouble at Hogwarts. I intend to make certain of that!"

"No doubt." Dante turned to the rest of The United. There was Athena's younger brothers, Tom, a Ravenclaw like her; and Bartholomew, a Slytherin. There were his other cousins, Renner, and Vienna Dain. Renner cast an intimidating figure above Dante, and he was only starting Fourth yar. Vienna, just like Augie, was starting Hogwarts along with her cousin.

Dee-Dee and Jed were there with him. Desdemona, or Dee-Dee as she preferred, was in Slytherin like their father. Jed was surprisingly in Hufflepuff, but he was loyal to a fault, so it fits.

Then there were Sam's friends. Ever the popular one he was he had made friends from all the other houses and had invited them into the United. Which he had only gotten away with because Dante wasn't there to block it. There was John Slink, Jessica Langley, and Nathaniel Clearwater from Hufflepuff. The first two were Muggleborns, and Clearwater was a Pureblood, and one of Sam's closest friends.

There was that little prick, Michael Ashdown, from Gryffindor. Sam and him became good friends after Dante left Hogwarts. If he hadn't fallen down the Grand Staircase, to begin with, he wouldn't have had to leave in the first place.

Then there was Sam's sole Slytherin friend, Sebastian Holmes. Dante had never liked him, but he couldn't do much as both Sam and Bartholomew looked out for him.

"All right, my Aunt Alexandria has graciously volunteered to cover your expenses for this year, so I expect you all to thank her the next time you see her."

The United all were grateful for Alexandria's generosity.

"And you all had better not deviate from your list, or else I will knock you on your arses!"

Sam shook his head, he wished Dante wouldn't talk like that, but at least his heart was in the right place. "Let's go guys, we're burning daylight!"

The United had all separated to get what they needed for their year at Hogwarts. Bartholomew had led a good portion of the group to Slug and Jiggers. Athena went over to Quality Quidditch Supplies to check if her new broomstick was in, she was the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Michael and Nathan meandered over to Gambol and Japes Joke shop.

Sam noticed that Dante had given his list over to Cassidy, and whispered in his ear. Cassidy nodded, and Dante began to walk off.

"Wait, Dante where are you going?" Sam asked his cousin.

Dante turned around, "Just gotta see someone, and deliver a quick message. Then I'll be back." He promised before he went off towards Flourish and Blott's. A minute or so he was at the entrance and looked inside. If he wasn't here he'd try Slug and Jigger's, but sure enough there he was at the Potions Section. With his target locked on, Dante went inside.

Sirius was looking through various defense books when suddenly he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see Dante striding past their aisle. He nudged Frank and Remus and when they looked up, he whispered, "I just saw Dante going past."

"We'd better see where he's going," Frank replied.

"Yes, he's probably looking for trouble," Remus added, concerned about Peter.

Severus was browsing the books and wasn't paying attention to things around him when somebody suddenly grabbed him and he found himself pinned against the bookshelf and with Dante Yalarad towering over him, the front of his shirt bunched up in Dante's hand. "I've got my eye on you, Snivellus, and you aren't getting away with the shit you got away with last year because there's no Professor Gold this year. I'm going to be on your arse everytime you turn around and if it's not me, it'll be somebody loyal to me. You won't be able to take a piss without me knowing about it!" He leaned in further. "You can say yes, Mr. Yalarad, thank you, at anytime."

Severus angrily shoved Dante away from him, tearing his shirt in the process. "I see you've been talking to Pothead. He's the only one that calls me that."

"He's been very useful," Dante sneered. "Idiots usually are."

Just then Sirius, Frank, and Remus arrived. "What's going on, Sev?" Sirius asked, glaring angrily at Dante.

"Get lost, Black, or I'll have you resorted where you really belong!" Dante's eyes slid over to Frank. "If you want to get anywhere in Gryffindor, Longbottom, you'll dump that Slytherin and the should-have-been Slytherin."

"You…" Sirius yelled, leaping at Dante, but Frank and Remus grabbed him and held him back before he could make any physical contact. "Calm down, Sirius," Remus said.

"You'd better stay clear of me," Sirius growled.

Dante smirked. "I go where I want to go and I do what I want to do, Black." He turned to go, but stopped and pointed at Severus. "Remember what I said, Snivellus." He left with the smirk on his face firmly in place.

"Dohrety must have been keeping him informed," Remus said, looking at Severus sympathetically.

"Yeah, and he threw in a lot of lies, too!" Frank snapped.

"Great!" Severus groaned, sinking back against the shelf. "Potter can get his revenge on us through Dante and Dohrety and their gang." He straightened up again. "We'd better let everybody else know it's going to be another fun year at Hogwarts."

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

A week later, Severus and Lily sat under a tree in the small park across from Lily's house. The Evans had invited him for dinner so they could see him as Hogwarts would be starting in another week. Severus had his hands clasped behind his head, leaning back against the tree. He glanced over at Lily. "Did Petunia get off okay?"

Petunia had left to return to Paris that morning. Lily nodded. "I'm sure going to miss her."

Severus smiled. "Well, you know how fast the year goes at Hogwarts. It'll be Christmas time and Petunia will be home again before you know it."

"I know, Sev," Lily answered. She looked at Severus. "Are you worried about going back to Hogwarts, now that Dante has shown his true colors?"

Severus sighed. "He'll probably be worse than Potter was because it won't just be Dante and his gang of berks; it'll probably be Sam and his friends as well."

"Sebastian seemed pretty friendly," Lily pointed out.

"Yes, but from what he told us, it sounded as if everyone's backbones turn to jello when Dante's around."

"Did you tell your grandfather that Dante threatened you in Flourish & Blott's?"

Severus shook his head. "No, he's been so busy with Mr. Ollivander's case, I decided to wait."

Suddenly Lily sat up straight as she spotted something flying, coming closer, and pointed. "Isn't that Callista, Sev?"

Severus squinted and replied, "Yes." He stood up, waiting for Callista to land. Instead, she swooped in and dropped a note at Severus' feet and then quickly flew back into the sky again.

Severus picked up the note, opened it, read it, and then gasped.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Lily asked alarmed.

"Somebody vandalized my grandfather's office in Diagon Alley."

_**Thank you for reading! Please review**_


	7. Bad Intentions

**Lily's Defender, Part 2**

**Alethea27 and TheOneandOnlyEnigma**

**Di****sclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply

**Summary: **With the Grimoire in safe hands and James Potter expelled, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and their friends expected that their remaining time at Hogwarts would be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, the intentions of a few detestable individuals will make their lives more arduous. With the help of a few new friends, they all must join together to fight against the rising tide of evil in the Wizarding World.

**Bad Intentions**

Severus and Lily hurriedly left the park and crossed the street back to the Evans' home. "Is something wrong?" Paul asked, seeing their hurry.

Severus nodded. "Somebody vandalized my grandpa's office. I'm going to floo there and see how bad it is."

"Send us an owl, Sev, and let us know," Lily said.

"Be careful, Sev," Cinthy urged, seeing how upset he was.

Severus smiled slightly and replied, "I will. I imagine Magical Law Enforcement is probably already there as grandpa would have summoned them first thing. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." He nodded at Lily and then stepped into the floo.

When Severus stepped out of the floo in his grandfather's office, the first thing he saw was Black Leif and Black Conor looking very angry. The second thing he saw was that Mrs. Staffington's office was a complete wreck. The desk blotter and any personal effects had been shoved off her desk and onto the floor, and furniture had been broken and scattered about, but the worse vandalism was done to the file cabinets. Every draw had been pulled out and then emptied. There were loose sheets of parchment and file folders scattered all over the floor. It looked to Severus as if, after dumping the files out of the drawer, they were thrown up into the air.

Severus felt somebody's hand and turned to find Black Leif. "You should return to Mirrorvale, Young Master. There is nothing you can do here."

Severus shook his head. "No, I'm staying until I know who's responsible for this."

Marius and Vesper came out of the his inner office, talking to Madam Bones, who had come to inspect the damage on her own rather than waiting for a report from her officers. They stopped short as they spotted Severus. "Severus, what on earth are you doing here?" Vesper asked.

"I wanted to come and see what happened, Gran," Severus explained.

"It is bad," Marius said, nodding back towards his office.

Severus peered into the office and was shocked to see the destruction. Like Mrs. Staffington's desk, the blotter on Marius' desk had been shoved off, furniture had been broken and the couch ripped with what looked like a knife, inkpots opended and thrown down on the rug. Every book had been pulled off the shelves and tossed willy-nilly, but what really struck Severus was every one of the personal pictures and awards of his grandfather's has been smashed. He almost stepped on a picture of his mum holding him as a newborn with his dad next to her, smiling proudly. It had been in his grandfather's office as far back as he could remember. Severus picked it up and laid it carefully on Marius' desk.

"Who did this?" He demanded, looking at Amelia Bones.

"Whomever it was did not use their wand to cause all of this destruction. I was informed there was no magical signature that we were able to pick up." Madam Bones sighed. "I do wish the Wizarding World would catch up to the Muggle World in their crime fighting abilities. For example, fingerprinting. It would be very helpful in a case such as this."

"Do you know anyone in Muggle law enforcement that you could consult with?"

"I do not, but perhaps Bartemius might know of someone. I will ask him."

"We are returning to Mirrorvale, please keep us informed on your progress, Amelia," Marius requested.

She nodded and returned to the investigation and to her officers. Severus and his grandparents flooed back to Mirrorvale with Black Leif and Black Conor following them. They decided to sit in the Conservatory which had a wonderful view of the gardens. Mitzi brought them tea and some freshly baked scones along with strawberry jam and Devonshire cream. Severus liked his scones with jam and a dollop of Devonshire cream.

Marius sighed as he took a sip of his tea and shook his head. "I cannot, for the life of me, think of anyone who would do such a terrible thing. Yes, I've made enemies over the years, but they are more likely to take their anger out on me rather than on my office."

"The damage looks as if something an angry child might do," Vesper commented then asked, "Do you think it might have been that spoiled brat, James Potter?"

Severus shook his head. "No, Gran, Potter's too lazy to do anything that requires as much physical labor as this did, on his own, and I think he's too dumb and arrogant not to use his wand." He sighed and then looked up at his grandparents. "I should have told you when it happened."

"Told us what, Severus?" Vesper asked.

"When we were in Diagon Alley last week and me and my friends went to Flourish & Blotts, I ran into Dante Yalarad and he threatened me."

Marius put down his teacup and leaned forward. "What did he say, Severus?"

"He said he'd have his eye on me and I wasn't getting away with stuff like I did last year because there's no Professor Gold this year and if he didn't have his eye on me, one of his friends would. He said I wouldn't …" Here Severus' face flushed. "He said I wouldn't be able to take a piss without him knowing it." He looked up at his grandparents. "I think it might have been Dante who wrecked your office, Grandpa."

Marius sat back in his chair deep in thought for a few seconds then said. "You may be right, Severus. Dante has always blamed me for his having had to leave Hogwarts. Actually, I did recommend that Albus expel him, but he decided Dante should be asked to leave instead."

"From the sound of it, Dante plans to take out his anger at you on Severus and his friends," Vesper said worriedly.

"Yes, it does," Marius agreed. He looked at Severus. "As you know Leif and Conor have a younger brother, Donal, who is also a Black Cloak and he would have normally been assigned to you when you turned seventeen, but with Dante and his like minded friends threatening you, I believe you need him to watch over and protect you now."

Severus didn't know how he felt about this. Would he have any privacy or chance to be alone with Lily? "If you think that's best, Grandpa," he replied somewhat reluctantly.

"I do," Marius replied. "I will ask Leif and Conor to bring Donal with them tomorrow so you can meet him before school starts again."

When Severus returned to his room, he sent Calista off with notes to Lily, Dorian, Tav, Frank, Remus, Caddaric, Alice, Irene, Sirius, Reg Jane, Emily, and Peter asking them to gather somewhere together the next morning so he could talk to them all at once. After a flurry of notes between all the friends, they decided to gather at the Diggory home at ten.

Severus got up early, did his morning ablutions, got dressed, and went downstairs. He walked into the dining room where Mitzi was getting breakfast on the table. "Good morning, Mitzi," Severus said.

"Good morning, Mr. Severus," Mitzi replied.

"Are my grandparents up yet?"

"Yes. Mistress is in her herb garden and Master is in his study. I is going to tell them breakfast is ready."

"I'll do it," Severus offered.

Mitzi nodded and returned to the kitchen. Severus knocked on the door of his grandfather's study.

"Yes?" Marius called.

Severus stuck his head in. "Mitzi has breakfast ready, Grandpa."

"Good. I woke up really hungry this morning."

"I'll go and let Grandma know, Mitzi said she out in her herb garden."

Marius nodded. "Yes, she said she was going to be brewing much of the day."

Severus went outside and returned shortly with his granmother. Marius pulled out Vesper's chair for her andf she sat down then he and Severus sat down. He looked at his grandmother. "Grandma, if you're going to be brewing today, can I help you?"

Vesper nodded, smiling brightly as she remembered when Eileen used to ask her the very same question. "I would be delighted, Severus."

Just as they were finishing up breakfast, voices could be heard in the kitchen then the door between the kitchen and the dining room opened and Leif and Conor came in followed by a younger man whom Severus assumed was Donal. He was in his early twenties, tall and rangy, but did not have quite the muscular build of his older brothers, but showed the same fearless confidence as them.

Black Leif bowed briefly then said, "Lord Prince, Lady Prince and Severus, may I present our younger brother, Black Donal."

Marius and Vesper greeted him warmly while Severus watched silently. Donal seemed to sense that Severus had reservations about him and explained, "Although my duty is to watch over you and protect you from any harm, I will never in any way invade your privacy or the privacy of any of your friends."

Severus seemed to relax a bit and nodded at Donal. "That's good to know."

"If this arrangement is satisfactory to all parties, Donal can start today or if you prefer, when school starts next week," Black Conor said.

Severus shrugged. "I don't have any problem with Donal starting today."

"So be it," Black Leif replied.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Severus' friends waited anxiously at the Diggory home for his call. Mrs. Diggory had supplied them with pumpkin juice and cookies while they waited.

"I wonder if they found out who trashed Sev's granddad's office," Jane said.

"I asked dad and he said if they used their wand, they'll leave their magical signature and MLE can trace that," Sirius explained. "I'll bet it was Pothead though."

"My mum said she hopes they find out who did it and kick their bum!" Emily exclaimed. "She really likes Mr. Prince and how he defended us in the past."

"Potter's probably still mad he got expelled and blames Sev's granddad for it," Lily said.

At exactly 10:00 the floo flared to life and they saw Severus' head sitting in the green flames. "Hey, Sev, what's up?" Frank asked. "Did MLE find out who wrecked your grandfather's office?"

Severus shook his head. "No, whoever did it, didn't use a wand because Amelia Bones said they couldn't find a magical sigmature."

"Damn!" Dorian said. "I guess that rules out Pothead."

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, because he's too stupid not to use his wand!"

Severus was silent for a few seconds then said, "I think it might have been Dante because whomever did it was really vicious especially inside my grandfather's personal office. His Law Degree and all the awards he's won were pulled off the walls and smashed. The same goes for any personal photographs, they were completely smashed."

"What makes you think it might be Dante?" Remus asked.

"I think it goes way back," Tav replied. "Weren't the Prince and the Yalarad families feuding for a long time?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, the Prince's and the Yalarad's have been long time enemies." He grinned. "I guess those geneology lessons Mum makes me and Reg take on Saturday mornings are of some use after all."

Reg shrugged. "Mum always says they'd be."

"The second thing I wanted to tell you guys is that my grandfather has decided that I should have my personal Black Cloak. Normally it wouldn't have been until I was seventeen, but after I told my grandparents how Dante threatened me in Flourish & Blotts, Grandpa decided I should have one now. I met him this morning. His name is Donal and he's the youngest brother of Black Leif and Black Conor."

"I'm so glad you told your grandparents, Sev, and I'm happy you're going to have permanent protection," Lily said.

"He'll be protecting all of us when we're together," Severus pointed out.

"Those of us in Gryffindor, will have to keep a low profile and out of Dante's sight," Frank said.

"It doesn't matter what House we're in," Caddaric said. "If Dante wants to mess with us, he'll find a way to do it."

Both Peter and Remus silently shuddered.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

It was quiet over at Grimmauld Place.

Walburga was helping Regulus pack a few essentials for his upcoming year at Hogwarts.

Sirius meanwhile was in his father's study. He confided in his father about what had happened a week earlier, between Severus and Dante.

"Sirius I'm glad to hear you did not escalate things by fighting Dante, but please be a bit more proactive when coming to me about these things."

"I'm sorry Dad, but Severus asked me to keep it to myself. I figured if you're friends with Dante's father you could maybe help me with this."

Orion leaned against the front of his desk. His eyes closed as he was deep in thought. "Dante was always an unruly boy growing up. Always making mountains out of molehills, and looking for trouble." Orion gave a wry grin, "I think he inherited that from his Uncle."

Both Sirius and Orion glanced at the old photo of Orion and Silas Yalarad on the wall. Back when they were starting out as Aurors on the beat

"Was Silas Yalarad really like that?" Sirius asked his father.

Orion chuckled, "Merlin no! He was rather rambunctious in his youth, but nothing like how his nephew turned out to be." He looked at his eldest son, "Sirius this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to talk to Marcus, and find out what can be done. I can't promise that will curtail Dante's current attitude."

Sirius shook his head, "What if he tries anything with me or Regulus?"

"Sirius the best option is for you and your brother, is to walk away and find a Professor. Let them deal with it."

Sirius nodded, "Right of course Dad."

"But…"

Sirius looked at his father.

"If he doesn't give you or your brother a chance to walk away, and fighting is the last resort, then you fight."

Sirius was a bit stunned to hear his father say that, only shaking his head silently with his mouth slightly agape.

"Now, don't get me confused. I am not giving you carte blanche to pick a fight with him. If I hear you start a fight with anybody, I'm going to put you over my knee!"

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle, "Come on Dad I think I'm a bit old for that."

Orion gave his son a look, "Son if it comes to it, and I become an old man, I'll still put you over my knee if I must!"

Sirius gulped, "Sorry." He'd experience his dad's ruler on his bum more than once and he never looked forward to it.

"It's all right son. Just promise me you won't go starting any fights."

"I promise!"

"Good," Orion went over to the window. He gazed out onto the street. It was tranquil at this time of night. His eyes meandered out towards the street in thought. "Now do me a favor and don't tell your mother I told you to defend yourself, and your brother. She would not appreciate that at all."

Walburga entered her husband's study, "I wouldn't appreciate what, exactly?"

"Oh nothing much my dear, just a few hijinks, and whatnot," Orion smoothly played off.

Walburga looked at her husband, and then at Sirius, "Just be sure to behave yourself at Hogwarts. Now that James Potter is no longer attending, I dare say this year should go rather smoothly."

At that moment the floo sounded. "I wonder who that could be?" Orion said.

"I'll answer it, my love," Walburga walked out of the study and over to the floo. She saw a face in the green flames and was taken aback when she saw Gabriel Schell in the flames. "G-Gabriel?"

"Walla!" Gabriel used his nickname for her. "I'm glad you're there. Listen, don't let Sam in!"

"What? Sam who?" Walburga knelt before the floo. "Gabriel where have you been? It's been so long!"

"Walburga, look this isn't the time! You can ask as many questions as you want later, but just listen! Don't…"

"Schell!"

Walburga and Gabriel turned to see Orion in a huff come over to the fireplace. "You have some nerve calling here!"

"Orion please, this isn't the time! Sam…"

Gabriel didn't get to finish as Orion cut off the floo.

"Really, Orion!" Walburga stood up.

"I will not have that man anywhere near you, or us! Not anymore!"

"He was trying to tell us something. Something about a Sam?

Orion thought for a second, "He must mean Silas' boy."

"Sam Yalarad? But why would he come here?" She asked her husband.

"I'm not sure, but I have no intention to listen to that man. Silas and his family are always welcome here."

At that moment Sirius came out into the hallway, "Dad? Sam Yalarad is outside on the steps."

Orion walked to the front door and looked out of the eyehole and saw Sam Yalarad out on the steps, pacing back and forth.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sirius asked of his father.

"Nothing, I hope." He opened the door and stepped outside to see what young Sam Yalarad was doing here.

Upon stepping outside, he noticed that Sam's cheeks were red, and his eyes were flush with tears. His gaze was one full of anger and sadness. Of betrayal. It was apparent at that moment that Sam was a bit emotionally compromised.

"Sam? What are you doing here, son?" As soon as Orion asked that of him, Samuel pulled out his wand.

Being a trained Auror, Orion managed to grab Sam's wrist and pulled him close to close the distance between them. Sam's arm was pulled behind Orion's left shoulder. "Boy, what are you…?!"

A blast resonated from the young wizard's wand as an explosion of wood splinters, masoned stone, and shattered glass flew past them.

The blast launched the two of them out onto the street. Small particles of wooden dust littered the air around the front of Grimmauld Place.

Orion groaned in pain. He was certain that he was going to wake up stiff tomorrow morning.

"Dad?!"

Orion heard Sirius call out to him.

"Dad!"

"Stay where you are Sirius!" Orion rolled into his stomach and slowly got up to his feet. He felt trickles of blood run down the back of his neck. He was certain there were bits of glass in the back of his head. "Walla keep him inside!"

The dust settled up, and Sam Yalarad was crawling towards his wand.

Orion wandlessly summoned Sam's wand from out of his reach and into his hand. "Now then, young man you'd better…"

Sam turned around and pulled out another wand from his waist. Orion recognized it as Silas' wand. Sam scurried up to his feet and booked it behind a parked car taking cover.

"Samuel! What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?!" Orion drew his wand. He was going to get the bottom of this. At first Orion thought that Samuel must be under the influence of an Imperius.

"You lied to me!"

Those assumptions quickly were disproved.

Orion had a look of confusion on his face. His wand still drawn, he slowly walked towards the car. "Samuel, please. What did I lie about?"

"You said you were there when my father died! That you held him in your arms when he...when he passed away!"

"I was!" Orion remembered that day to a tee. He remembered how badly injured Silas was. How there were sixteen Death Eaters lying dead or dying around him. How he made Orion promise to look after his family. "I was there Samuel."

"But you weren't there when he was fighting for his life! When he was taking on those Death Eaters, you weren't there!"

Orion fell silent.

"Oh nothing to say about that?!"

Sirius came out onto the front steps ignoring his mother's pleas. "Dad what's he saying?"

"S-Sirius go back inside!" Orion told his son.

Sam peaked his head out. "I think he should be here to see who his father really is!" He came out with his father's wand at the ready. "Gabriel sat me down with my mother, my uncle, and my grandparents. They told me everything! What happened after, why Gabriel had to leave, but your treachery I found out myself!"

"Look, Samuel please listen…"

"I rooted through my mother's office, and I found the report about my father's death. You want to know what I found on it? After Alastor and Rufus arrived at the scene to secure everything, it was only then you showed up. Yeah you were there when my father died but you weren't there to protect him!"

Sirius' eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, no he wouldn't believe such a thing. "My father's not a coward Yalarad!"

"Cowardice isn't what I'm accusing your father of," Sam glanced at Sirius.

Sirius' eyes widened in anger, "My father didn't set your father up to die!"

"Sirius enough!" Orion snapped. "Now please go back inside! I will handle this!"

"Oh yeah you've got this situation well under control!"

Orion turned to see the last thing he needed right now. Oslo Dain walked up towards Grimmauld Place with his hands in his pockets. The two were never real close despite them both being Aurors, and widely regarded as the best in their fields.

"Oslo, please take your nephew away from my property at once! This is not the time or the place for this!"

"This isn't the time for the truth? If not now, then when?" Oslo bared his teeth in disgust. "I always knew you were bad news, Black. Even before you partnered up with Silas, all the way back in Hogwarts. How you slinked around with your cousin in the Dungeons. Plotting, and scheming, and conspiring."

Oslo went over to Sam and put his hand upon Silas' wand that Sam had drawn. He quietly whispered to his nephew to put it down. Sam was apprehensive to do so, but relented.

"There was no investigation into your disappearance Orion. Now why was that? You had any sort of allegation from Silas' death brought against you squashed, and debunked with no sort of inquiry made." Oslo pointed at Sam, "Now what's he supposed to think? What are we supposed to think?"

Orion's throat grew dry. "Make any sort of assumptions you may well please, but I was not involved in Silas' murder." He looked at Sam, "I'm hurt that you would think I'd have anything to do with your father's death."

"Then prove it! Tell us where you were when my father died," Sam demanded the truth from Orion.

"Orion.."

He turned towards the steps to see Walburga shielding Sirius, and Regulus who walked down to see what was going on, from the confrontation. Her eyes wandered and snapped to attention at something outside of his view.

Orion turned to see Gabriel Schell walking towards the scene in question, having apparated there. He was thinner than Orion remembered, and looked to have recently shaved. "You've got some nerve telling him what happened, Schell."

"Sam deserved to know Orion. I told him the truth, but I didn't tell him to go off half-cocked on some sort of suicide mission!" Gabriel turned to glance at Sam, "You're going to get an earful from your mother, believe that!"

Gabriel turned back to Orion, "We're going now."

"Not until I get answers!" Sam shouted being held back by Oslo.

"Sam! Stop." Gabriel asked of his godson. "We're going home. That's final!"

Sam huffed, "He has my wand, Gabriel."

Gabriel walked over to Orion slowly. "May I have his wand please?"

Orion glared at his former rival, and slowly handed him Sam's wand. Gabriel put it in his pocket.

Sirius, and Regulus were behind their mother in the doorway and recognized the man. "Mum it's him!" Regulus exclaimed

"He doesn't look as rugged as before though." Sirius pointed out.

"Sirius not now," Walburga hushed her oldest son.

Gabriel gave Walburga a passing glance before Orion stopped him. "Now get lost, and stay away from my family."

"Well that's going to be difficult to stay away from your kids," Gabriel stated. "I'm going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

Walburga was shocked to hear that. Sirius and Regulus didn't know what to think. Orion looked like he was going to have a stroke, "Like hell you are Schell!"

Gabriel did not want to start this back up again. "If you have a problem with that take it up with Dumbledore, but it'd be too late to find a replacement so close to the beginning of the school year."

Gabriel looked at Walburga and gave her a nod, to which she returned.

He gathered Oslo and Sam and they went on their way. Sam glared back at Orion as they walked off.

Orion ran a hand through his hair and looked back at the damage done to Grimmauld Place. "I'm going to bill you for the repairs, you know," He called after them.

"Bill this!" Oslo called back while grabbing his crotch.

**~*~* Page break ~*~***

Severus and Donal flooed to Lily's home so he could introduce Donal to Paul, Cinthy, and Lily. Lily had invited the rest of their friends to her home so they could all become aquainted with Donal before they left for school. She couldn't help but notice that both Sirius and Regulus seemed down which was unusual for them especially Sirius.

The floo sounded and Severus, followed by another young man, came through. "Hi, everybody." He turned to Paul and Cinthy. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, this is Donal who is my personal Black Cloak. His older brothers, protect my grandparents."

Paul shook hands with Donal. "Glad to have you aboard with this Dante person coming back to Hogwarts."

Cinthy nodded. "Yes, it's a great relief to know somebody is protecting Severus, Lily and all of you."

Donal smiled and nodded. Severus took his arm and introduced him to everyone else.

"Woohoo! He's cute!" Jane exclaimed. Emily elbowed Jane then whipered, "You're being be so embarrassing!"

"Only stating a fact," Jane said with a grin.

"I am happy to meet you all and while my main duty is to protect Severus, I am also available to help anyone else who might need protection from another student."

"We may all need your help with Dante," Frank grumbled.

"And you shall have it," Donal replied nodding. He knew the Princes were long-time allies with the Longbottom's.

Remus wondered if Donal would stand up for a Werewolf or if he could expect him to keep his secret once he found out about it.

"I have lunch ready if you kids are hungry," Cinthy said.

"I don't know about anybody else, but I am," Dorian replied.

"Do you need any help, Mum?" Lily asked. After all, it was a big crowd her mother was feeding.

"That's alright, Lily, you can entertain your friends while I bring it out. Your father can help me."

Her parents left the room, got things ready and brought the food into the dining room. Cinthy called, "It's ready. Help yourselves. It's buffet style."

The kids filled their plates and found places to sit. Lily, her hands on her hips confronted Sirius and Reg. "And what's up with you two? You don't seem at all like yourselves."

Sirius looked up at Donal and Severus noticing his concern, said, "Don't worry about Donal. Black Cloaks are sworn to secrecy about anything they might hear."

"Sam Yalarad came to our house yesterday and accused dad of not being at the fight that killed his father. He was acting all crazy and had both, his wand and his father's wand and was trying to force dad to admit he wasn't there and say where he was during that fight. He destroyed our front door with a misfired spell."

"Good thing it was the front door, Siri, and not dad," Reg muttered.

"Are you sure he wasn't under some kind of spell?" Caddaric asked. "I mean he's always seemed pretty calm and reasonable from what I've seen of him."

"He wasn't, and guess who it was that told him that lie?" Sirius demanded. "It was our new defense professor."

"I don't want to be in a class of somebody who tells lies about dad," Reg said.

Sirius put his arm around Reg. "Me either, brother."

Severus was a bit surprised to hear that. Gabriel didn't seem like the kind of person to tell lies about someone else. "Are you sure it wasn't Dante who told him that?" Severus questioned. "It just sounds like something he'd do."

Sirius shook his head, "Nope! Schell turned up and admitted he was the one that told Yalarad."

"There wasn't anything about it in the Prophet this morning. Can't believe Rita missed that one!" Tav remarked.

"Good thing she did or I suspect Yalarad might have been in serious trouble!" Frank replied.

"So now we have to worry about some wild-eyed idiot going around school, shooting off spells," Peter said.

"Sounds like another fun year with the Yalarads replacing Potter," Dorian groaned.

**~*~* Page break ~*~***

Sam Yalarad was in his room. Lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling.

He had indeed gotten an earful from his mother after what transpired at Grimmauld Place. She could not believe her own son would do something as idiotic, and reckless like he did.

As a result she had confined Sam to his room for the remainder of the summer holiday. Where he was not allowed to leave his room except to use the bathroom, or for food. He was not allowed letters by owls, or any visits from his friends either.

Sam just kept looking up at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts. He kept replaying that night he went to Grimmauld Place again, and again.

Lord Orion kept dodging the topic of where he was when his father was fighting for his life. What was he trying to keep secret? What was so important that he left his father alone on patrol? That was a rule that was hammered into all Aurors. What was Orion Black hiding?

A knock rapped upon Sam's window. He sat up and saw Dante standing there. Sam rushed over to his window, and unlatched it to let him in. "I'm not allowed to have visitors Dante, if she catches you…"

"Then I'll deal with it Sami." Dante waved him off as he climbed through his window. He was carrying a case of Wizard Fizz. He put it down on Sam's desk, opened a bottle, and gave it to Sam. "Here."

Sam took the bottle and drank its contents. The taste of the soda was entirely up to the person drinking it, it could be any flavor you were craving for. He downed the entire bottle in a matter of seconds. Sam looked at his cousin who was sipping on his own bottle. "So I'm guessing you know?"

"It's kind of hard not to hear about this through the family grapevine, little cousin," Dante admitted. "At first I didn't believe not, because...frankly it seemed very unlike you to do such a thing!"

Sam frowned and looked at the ground. "What happened after Uncle Ozzy, Gabriel, and I left?"

"Well, thankfully my father managed to sweep this all underneath the rug. The Aurors weren't called, and luckily your little magical discharge didn't wake any of the muggles in the area up."

"The Daily Prophet didn't pick up on any of that, did it?"

"No, thankfully Rita Skeeter was nowhere to be seen whilst the repairs began at Grimmauld Place. Again, my father footed the bill for that. You're going to thank him for that, the next time you see him!"

Sam nodded, "Of course I will Dante!"

Dante looked at his cousin, "Are you really certain that Lord Black had something to do with Uncle Si's death?"

"If he wasn't involved then why wouldn't he tell me where he was when my dad was killed?" Sam threw the bottle in his wastebasket. "Innocent people don't have secrets."

Dante played with the paper label of his bottle of Wizard Fizz as he was deep in thought. "I think you're right, Sam."

Sam shot up to see Dante shaking his head in agreement. "Maybe he wasn't directly involved, but he's culpable because he wasn't there to help Uncle Si."

"He deserves to pay for what happened!" Sam blurted out.

Dante asked, "Just like what Lord Prince deserves to pay for what he did to me?"

Sam looked at Dante and mumbled, "Well. I mean...kind of…"

"There's no half measures when it comes to things like this, Sami." Dante walked over to Sam and put his hands on his shoulders. "I made a mistake, and wanted to make amends, and rectify what I had done. But that bastard made sure I couldn't get a chance to do so! He cheated me out of two and a half years! Time I could have spent with my friends and family!"

"I know Dante, it's what you've been saying these past two and a half years." Sam took his cousin's hands off his shoulders and sat down on his bed. "What does this have to do with me and Lord Black?"

Dante internally groaned, but put on a stern face. "Everything, Sami. You want justice for what happened to Uncle Si. Hell, if you're right about Lord Black I'd want justice too!" He sat down at the end of Sam's bed. "There's no justice in this world except for the justice we make."

"So what does mean-mugging Severus Snape have to do with your problem with Lord Prince?"

Dante got closer to Sam, "Marius Prince fits the profile of a Pit Viper. Typical of those who come from Slytherin." He chuckled softly, "Out in the open he'd never try to do anything to anybody when all eyes are on him, but in the pit? He'll strike out, but only when your back is turned. Like a coward."

Sam looked confused, "Will you stop talking in riddles and say what you mean? Merlin you sound like that old fool, Dumbledore!"

Dante smirked, "Severus is the bait, Sam. I mess with him, and soon enough Lord Prince will come to me! On my terms, at my leisure. Then, and only then, will I get a chance to settle all accounts with him."

Sam shook his head, "He won't fight you, Dante."

"If it means the safety of his last heir, I think he would."

"What then Dante? Are you going to kill him," Sam sarcastically asked him. He then noticed a dangerous glint shine across Dante's eyes.

"Of course not. I just want to humiliate him, as he did to me!" Dante said as he laid back in Sam's bed, with his hands behind his head.

"There's one problem with that idea, Dante."

"What's that, Sami?"

"Lord Prince's wife. Lady Vesper is an accredited Duelist, she could take his stead. Then what?"

"He wouldn't let his wife do his dirty work Sami, don't worry about that." Dante looked up at the ceiling. "When I get my hands on him, that will be my justice."

Sam crossed his arms, "What about me? With Lord Black?"

Dante thought about it for a second. "Uncle Ozzy might be able to help us with that. He loathes Lord Black with a passion. Maybe he could dig up some information on him and where he went that day."

Sam stroked his chin, "Yeah. I think that could work!"

Dante sat back up, "And I'll do what I can to get some details from my dad, but I need something from you Sam."

"What?"

"I need you by my side for this. I know that you felt bad for running into Snape on the train last year, but that was just a message. Now, we have to prepare for what comes next." Dante motioned Sam to give him his attention. "Do I have your back on this?"

Sam looked at his cousin, and thought about everything. He had no real problem with Severus Snape, but he was close with Sirius Black, who was one of Orion's sons. He was probably going to come after him at school with his father's blessing to try and shut him up.

The die was cast, and the lines in the sand have been drawn. He made a choice the moment he accused Orion Black of his father's murder. And there was no going back now.

Sam looked at Dante, "If Snape is with The Blacks, then he's got it coming too!"

Dante smiled, and hugged his cousin. "Thank you Sami. I knew I could count on you!"

Sam returned Dante's hug, albeit reluctantly. He worried that this road he was taking, full of bad intentions, would lead him into more bad decisions down the road.

But if this road led him to the truth of what happened to his father, then he'd walk down this road several times if necessary.

_**Thank you for reading! Please review**_


	8. We Have Our Ways

**Lily's Defender, Part 2**

**Alethea27 and TheOneandOnlyEnigma**

**Di****sclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply

**Summary: **With the Grimoire in safe hands and James Potter expelled, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and their friends expected that their remaining time at Hogwarts would be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, the intentions of a few detestable individuals will make their lives more arduous. With the help of a few new friends, they all must join together to fight against the rising tide of evil in the Wizarding World.

**Disclaimer:** The plot is ours, but the majority of the main characters belong to the imagination of J.K. Rowling. We do not gain any profit from writing this story.

**Summary: **With the Grimoire in safe hands and James Potter expelled, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and their friends expected that their remaining time at Hogwarts would be smooth sailing. Unfortunately, the intentions of a few detestable individuals will make their lives more arduous. With the help of a few new friends, they all must join together to fight against the rising tide of evil in the Wizarding World.

**A/N: **This story is **A/U** and is **NOT** canon compliant. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**We Have Our Ways**

The repairs to Grimmauld Place were finished a day ago. A new cherry wood door, courtesy of Marcus Yalarad. Walburga found this to be a blessing in disguise to be quite honest. She had always wanted to redesign the front of Grimmauld Place. The stone masonry that was blown away was replaced with a quarried grey stone imported straight from Italy.

Leonora, Marcus' wife and close friend of Walburga had come over to help oversee the work. At the end of it, the two friends were lounging in the living room, having a chat about certain things

Leonora leaned in to talk to Walburga, "So it's true? Samuel actually came over here and blew your door apart?"

Walburga sipped on her tea before giving her friend an answer, "I'm afraid it is Nora."

"I must apologize on behalf of him, and our family. It's strange though, he was never the one to go off like that at all. Unlike Dante," Nora sighed as she mentioned her stepson.

"This has all become quite a mess," Walburga admitted. "I just hope that it won't further devolve into chaos at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure that Gabriel will be able to keep his eye on things," Nora looked at Walburga. "You know he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, right?"

Walburga was quiet for a few seconds before answering her friend. "Yes, I am aware. I know he'll do well in that position."

"But?"

Walburga frowned, Leonora could read her like a book. "I'm afraid that Sirius and Regulus will not listen to him and only cause more trouble for everyone down the line."

"Well, just sit them down and tell them the truth between you and Gabriel."

Walburga's eyes widened. "Absolutely not!"

"Okay, not everything, but the important things. How you were friends, and how they had better behave themselves, and act accordingly as members of your Ancient and Noble house, yadda yadda."

"You really have everything whittled down to the bone, don't you Nora?" Walburga asked her friend bluntly.

"Hey, I know how you like it when I just get to the point."

Walburga sighed, "I suppose you are right, but I'll have to have this talk when Orion isn't here. I'm afraid to have him butt in and put his two cents on the situation."

Leonora looked around, "He's not here now."

Walburga noticed that as well. "No time like the present." She excused herself and made her way upstairs to speak with her sons.

Walburga walked towards Sirius' room as she figured both her sons would be in there. After Sirius' suspension his second year, he had reconciled with his younger brother and grew even closer.

As she approached Sirius' room he heard him talking with Regulus.

"...But that's not going to work, if the balloon is enchanted how are you going to make it pop without the use of magic?" Regulus asked his brother.

Sirius answered him, "Ah! Very studious of you little brother! Have no fear, that's where the modified spitballs come into play!"

Walburga didn't like the sound of that very much. She knocked on the door, "Sirius? Regulus? Are you in there?" She heard a mad rush of papers flying and being stuffed into something. "Yes mother, we're in here!" Regulus called out.

"May I come in?" She asked them through the door.

A hurried whispering between the brothers arose before Sirius answered her. "Come one in Mum!"

Walburga came inside to see Sirius sitting on his bed, whilst Regulus was sitting at Sirius' desk. There was a rotating chalkboard in the corner of Sirius' room next to his closet. There was an ongoing game of tic tac toe on it.

She took notice of the posters on Sirius' walls. Although she didn't approve of these pictures of motorcycles and cars on the walls, it made her son happy, so she was fine with it. "I wanted to talk with you both about something if you don't mind."

"Of course Mum," Sirius smirked and sat up.

"It has to do with what happened a few nights ago," Walburga stated.

Sirius visibly soured, but Regulus' demeanor remained neutral.

"Gabriel Schell has been a stalwart and trusted friend of mine since childhood, and I want you both to give him a fair chance this year."

Sirius looked taken aback, "After he told Yalarad lies about Dad?!"

"Sirius!" Walburga pinched the bridges of her eyes and sighed. "There is much you don't know about this situation, and not enough time to unravel it. Please, trust me when I say that you can trust him."

Sirius crossed his arms in a tiff, and looked at the duvet on his bed. Regulus addressed his mother. "Was he a great auror as I've heard Moody and Scrimgeour say he was?"

That line of inquiry piqued Sirius' intrigue and he looked up to hear what his mother would say.

"Yes. He was very talented as an auror. I dare say, in his prime he was just as good as your father, even as good as Silas I would dare say."

Sirius was surprised, there was no way Schell was as good as his father.

"He was also a good friend of mine, best friends alongside of Eileen Prince and Silas Yalarad." Walburga looked at both of her sons. "So, please. I am asking you two, give him the respect that you would give any of your teachers. I'm not going to force you to establish a relationship with him, but should the opportunity arise, give him a chance."

Sirius sighed as he leaned back into his pillows. "I'll treat him with the respect I would show any of my professors, but if he keeps up with those lies about Dad I don't want anything to do with him."

"I agree with Sirius, Mother. I will address him with respect, but I am not certain I could trust him completely after what happened."

Walburga relented, so long as they would treat Gabriel with respect, and not give him a hard time, she would call that a win. "Thank you."

She began walking over to the door, but looked over to the chalkboard and swiveled it around. Sirius tried to get up to stop her, but he was too late.

There were plans of some sort of prank involving muggle balloons, spitballs with pointed sticks, and the scent of dungbomb odors. She looked back at Sirius with a glare. "I trust that you are only drawing up pranks just for fun, right Sirius?"

"Of course Mum! Just for fun!" Sirius panicked.

She looked at the board again, and saw a crude drawing of those miscreants Dante Yalarad and Cassidy Doherty. Walburga looked at the schematics again, "In theory…" She summoned a piece of chalk.

Sirius and Regulus looked at their mother.

"You could remove the necessity of muggle balloons entirely by the use of a bubble charm, and cast a simple Finite to free the dungbomb stenches." She made a few drawings, and wrote down the incantation for the bubble charm.

Sirius was gobsmacked, "Mum!" He got up from his bed and looked at his mother's alterations of his prank. "That's aces!"

Regulus looked warily at his mother, "Wait, how would you…"

"I've seen something familiar like this in my youth." She looked at her sons again, "This is just for fun...right? I'd better not hear from the Headmaster how you've been misbehaving again!"

"Right! Of course Mum!" Sirius reassured her.

"Good, thank you for your time boys. Dinner should be ready in an hour or so." She smiled before closing the door.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Lily was up early on the morning of September 1st, even before her parents awakened. She was dressed in jeans, a lightweight knitted top, and sandals. She was adding some final things to her trunk and paused as she looked at her old friend, Belinda, sitting on her bed. She didn't really need to take her to school anymore, to protect her from Tuney, but she was a reminder of home. Lily lifted her and laid her carefully on top of the clothing in her trunk.

There was a knock on her door and Cinthy called, "Lily, are you awake?"

"I'm up, Mum," Lily answered.

"Good. I'm starting breakfast right now."

"Okay, I'll be right down to help you," Lily called back.

Because it was Lily's last day at home until the holidays, Cinthy had decided to make Lily's favorite, her thin, crispy pancakes with fresh blueberries and served with syrup and whipped cream. Paul helped her by frying the bacon. After he finished with that, he got the orange juice out of the refrigerator and set it on the table. Cinthy had also made her iced cinnamon rolls with crushed walnuts on the top.

Lily came downstairs and set the table. Cinthy put a plate stacked with the pancakes on the table and Paul brought over the bacon. He poured them each a glass of orange juice while Cinthy brought the teapot.

"I made those cinnamon rolls you like so well, too, Lily," Cinthy said.

"Mum, even the elves don't cook as well as you," Lily declared.

Paul smiled. He had heard Lily and Sev talking about the elves many times before and was really curious about them. "Is there any chance you could take a picture of one of the elves? I would really like to see what they look like."

"I don't know, Dad, they're really shy, but there is Clive who's assigned to Slytherin House and who Sev knows really well. He's a cousin to the Princes' elves, Arlo and Mitzi. I might be able to take a picture of him."

They finished breakfast and Lily went back upstairs to brush her teeth and added her tooth brush and toothpaste to her trunk. She glanced around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything then shut her trunk and locked it. She didn't know if Mary would be back this year after failing every subject again last year, but she planned to cast the _Snoop's Retribution Charm _on her trunk no matter what, but especially with Dante being back.

Paul got Lily's trunk downstairs while Lily carried Guinevere then she and her dad each took hold of a handle and loaded her trunk into the boot of their car. Lily put her owl in the backseat then climbed in next to her. Cinthy locked the front door and picked up the picnic basket she carried. The ride to London didn't take long as traffic was light that morning and they arrived at King's Cross Station with time to spare. Lily jumped out of the car and found a trolley which she wheeled over to their car where her dad lifted her trunk out of the boot and placed it on the trolley. Cinthy set the picnic basket she had brought along on top of Lily's trunk next to Guinevere's cage. "Some treats I baked for the journey to Hogwarts," she explained. "You can share them with your friend."

"Thanks, Mum!" Lily said smiling and squeezed her mother's hand.

They made their way through the station and loitered in the area between Platforms 9 and 10 waiting for it to completely clear and then they went through the barrier.

The Hogwarts Express was already there, smoke coming out of its stack. The red on the front part of the train gleamed brightly and Lily wondered if it got a new coat of paint every summer.

"I'm so glad the school made it possible for non-magical people to be able to see their children off," Cinthy said.

Paul nodded, looking around. "It's just amazing that the magical community has been living side-by-side with us, probably for centuries, and if Lily hadn't been magical, we'd never have known about it."

Vesper with Black Conor aside of her, Marius with Black Leif walking slightly behind him, and Severus with Black Donal suddenly appeared out of the floo. They spotted the Evans family, waved to them, and walked towards them. On their way over a man bumped into Marius and without bothering to excuse himself, hurried away.

"Excuse you!" Vesper called after the man.

"Sod off," He called back.

Marius was going to give his two cents, but the man hurried into the floo, and spirited away.

They brushed that off, made their way to the Evans, and talked for a few moments about the vandalism done to Marius' office.

"There's no sign of whoever did it?" Paul asked.

Marius shook his head. "No, they didn't use their wand to do it."

"That is such a terrible thing to do to somebody. They must be very angry whomever it is," Cinthy said.

"Yes, and what's worse is that whomever vandalized Marius's office absconded with his Order of Merlin medal that he had placed upon the wall."

Paul and Cinthy were shocked. "That's horrible," Cinthy exclaimed.

"It is that indeed," Marius sighed.

Lily looked at her watch then took Severus' hand. "Let's get on the train so we can find a good compartment."

Severus nodded and followed Lily. They stopped first at the baggage compartment where the baggage man, with help from Black Donal, got their trunks loaded and Guinevere put in a safe place. "Don't worry, Miss, your owl will be perfectly safe here," he assured Lily.

"Her name is Guinevere and thank you."

Severus and Lily staked out their compartment that was next to the compartment where the Head Boy and Girl plus the Prefects stayed during the train ride. Severus slid their trunks under the seat and Lily set the picnic basket containing the treats on the seat. Severus set Grey's carrier down and let him out of it. Grey jumped up and stretched out in the window, purring loudly.

"Donal, please don't allow anyone to come into this compartment unless they're friends of ours," Severus requested.

"As you wish, Master Snape," Black Donal replied. He stood outside the door with his arms crossed.

Lily and Sev went over to the window and lowered it down so they could talk to Sev's grandparents and Lily's parents.

"Now remember, Lily, if this Dante person starts bothering you in _any_ way, let us know right away and we'll come to Hogwarts and raise such a stink that the headmaster will be lucky to get the smell out his office by Christmas!" Paul said.

"I will, Dad, I promise," Lily replied.

"The same goes for your grandmother and I, Severus," Marius said nodding vigorously. "The headmaster will wish he never heard the name Prince!"

"I will...no hiding it this time," Severus promised. He spotted Remus, Frank, Caddaric and Pete coming towards the train and waved then called, "Hey guys! Lily and I grabbed the compartment right next to the Head Boy's and Girl's."

"Great!" Frank replied. Black Donal slid open the door and allowed them into the compartment.

Their parents joined the Princes and the Evans in front of the window.

Dorian and Tav were next. They caught sight of the Evans and the Princes talking to Sev and Lily. "This way," Dorian urged Tav, looking around for Dante or Cassidy.

Alice and Irene came next then Emily and Jane. About five minutes before eleven, Walburga, followed by Sirius and Reg appeared. Sirius was being scolded by his mother for dawdling and almost making them late.

They got on the train and the conductor went along making sure all the doors were locked then waved to the engineer once he was done as he got on the train again. The train whistle sounded loudly. Everybody leaned out the windows, calling goodbye to their parents.

"Have a good year, Lily!" Both her parents called.

"Be on your best behavior, Sirius, Regulus. I don't want _any_ owls this year!" Walburga warned. "I will see you at the holidays."

The train pulled slowly out of the station. Everybody's parents were still on the platform as the train slowly made its way past them. As the caboose of the train made its way out of the station, Marius found himself staring eye to eye with Dante Yalarad. Dante was smoking a cigarette outside the caboose as he sized Marius Prince up. Like a heavyweight boxer sizing up his opponent.

Apart from the Evans, everyone knew who the young man with the stone cold demeanor was. Marius returned Dante's stare with one of his own, giving no ground whatsoever.

Rather than look intimidated, Dante looked amused and gave him a smile, as if to mock him. He rubbed the cigarette under the railing of the caboose's ledge and flicked the butt of the cigarette onto the train tracks.

He blew out the smoke towards Marius and the rest of the parents, and patted the left side of his chest as if to indicate something before he went back inside the Hogwarts Express.

"The little gobshite is very arrogant," Black Leif observed. "Hopefully that arrogance will be his downfall."

"And let us hope that it comes sooner rather than later," Marius mused.

Paul walked over to Marius, "Was that this 'Dante' character I've heard so much about?"

"It was, Paul," Marius confirmed.

"He seems quite full of himself."

"That's one way of putting it," Augusta Longbottom strode over to the two men. "He's always been a bad seed. I expect to see that one in a cell sometime in his future."

"I don't understand how Dumbledore could let that miscreant back into Hogwarts," Walburga said.

"Dumbledore has always had a soft spot for his lions," Black Leif mentioned.

Vesper was thinking aloud, "Did anyone catch that gesture Dante made? The tapping on his chest? What did that mean?"

Marius scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sure." Marius tapped his chest to mimic Dante. "Perhaps it was some…"

Marius looked down and noticed a piece of parchment in his breast pocket. "What the…" he pulled it out, and unfurled it to read its contents.

Everybody gathered around Marius to catch a glimpse of what he was reading

"Marius, what does it say?" Vesper asked.

Marius wordlessly handed the missive to his wife. Vesper read the note. Everyone else read the note along with her, and a sense of dread filled their hearts.

_'The Black Cloak won't help. We have our ways.'_

The parchment quickly shriveled up and burst into a small ball of flames after Vesper read it. Leaving no trace as to its existence in the first place. "How did he manage to get this into your pocket? He was nowhere near us!" Vesper looked to her husband.

"It must have been when that man bumped into me at the gate," Marius theorized. "It appears as if Dante has a few co-conspirators helping him."

Walburga pondered, "Enemies of yours?"

"Perhaps, any one of them could have recruited Dante to exact some measure of vengeance against me, through Severus, and his friends," Marius thought of the names of those who had an ax to grind with him.

The train began to pick up speed and everybody could only watch helplessly.

"Marius, I-I'm terrified," Vesper admitted.

Marius put his arm around his loving wife, "We will do what we can from here. It's up to Black Donal, and Gabriel now. Have faith Vesper, they won't fail us." '_I hope_.' Marius couldn't help but think that in his head. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that this time, Severus was going to be in very real danger this year.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

Everybody settled into the compartment comfortably. "Has anyone see the Yalarad's or Dohrety yet?" Dorian asked.

Severus shook his head. "Neither Lily nor I saw any of them get on the train, but we weren't paying attention either."

"At least with Black Donal outside, none of them will try and force their way into this compartment and when we get to Hogwarts, they'll be too much confusion for them to start any trouble," Caddaric said.

"It'll probably be raining, too," Sirius grumbled. "Always is."

Frank, Pete, Caddaric, Jane, Dorian, and Tav played Exploding Snap while Lily, Remus, Irene, Emily, and Severus read their 4th year textbooks. Lily shared the treats her mum had made as did Regulus with the treats Kreacher had made for him and Siri and Alice provided the treats her mum had made. Sirius stared out the window, watching the scenery flying by, but didn't say much. He was still trying to work out Yalarad's and Schell's accusation towards Orion.

Lily came over and sat down by Sirius. "What's wrong, Sirius? You seem really down."

Sirius sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out what Yalarad's and Schell's game is. Schell accused dad of not being there when Yalarad's dad was killed and offered no proof except that he was there. I'm supposed to believe he's telling the truth on just _'I was there'_."

"It does sound awfully weak," Lily agreed. "He didn't have any other proof other than that? I mean no eyewitness testimony other than his own? I don't think it would be accepted in our courts of law."

"Dad said Professor Gold was fighting with them. I'd ask him, but I know he's out of the country."

Lily nodded. "He told Sev and I last spring that he had been assigned to go to Albania because there were some unusual things occurring there."

Sirius shrugged. He was silent for a few moments than said, "Mum had a talk with Reg and me and told us that her and Schell had been good friends when they were at Hogwarts and asked us to treat him with respect."

Lily knew some of what Sirius said already, from what Sev's grandfather had told him, and from Gabriel's visit to Mirrorvale. "Do you think there might have been more to your mum's and Professor Schell's relationship than just friendship?"

"I don't know, but from the way dad reacts every time he even hears Schell's name, I think he thinks there might have been." Sirius yawned and closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to catch some winks before we get to school."

Lily nodded, got up, and went to sit down by Severus again. He put his arm around her shoulders and Lily put her head on his shoulder.

No sooner had the train crossed the border into Scotland then the rain began coming down in sheets, blurring the view out the windows.

"Told you so," Sirius grumbled aloud.

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

James wandered aimlessly around Potter Manor. His tutoring with Cadwaller didn't start until tomorrow or Junior League Quidditch so he was at a loss as to how to fill his time. Both his parents were gone, his dad to the bank and his mother to one of her of good deeds clubs. He glared angrily at the stack of 4th year books sitting on a table in the dining room. If it weren't for that wretch Gold and Snivellus and his friends, he'd be on the Hogwarts Express right now.

James frowned. Dante Yalarad had promised to keep him posted on what he had planned for them, but would he? He hadn't heard from Mary all summer, Daniel ignored all his owls, and Silas Attenborough, too. He didn't know whether Mary was able to get back into Hogwarts, but her parents had probably kept her nose glued to her textbooks all summer to make sure she could continue so that was probably why he hadn't heard anything from her.

He'd owl-ordered a book, 'The World's Greatest Pranks', from Zonko's in Hogsmeade so maybe that would come today and he could try out some of the pranks on the elves. He sat down at the dining room table and rang the bell that sat on the table.

An elf appeared and asked, "What can Dazzy do for Master Potter?"

"Bring me some lunch," James ordered. "And make it snappy!"

**~*~* Page Break ~*~***

The rain had stopped by the time the Hogwarts Express had pulled into Hogsmeade Station, but it was still windy, drippy, and chilly. "I sure hope the elves are having hot soup tonight," Lily said as she stepped off the train. the wind blew her robe around and her hair into her face.

"I'm sure they will...probably two or three different kinds," Remus replied.

"I can't wait to get there," Dorian said. "Let's find a carriage."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Tav added.

They headed to where the carriages were waiting. Because they had be trying to avoid any confrontation with Dante or his gang, they had been slow in getting off the train There were only a couple of empty carriages left which they headed for, but were suddenly blocked by Dante, Cassidy, Sam, and his friends. "These are already taken so I guess you don't get to ride to school." He laughed. "You have to walk so you'd better get moving so you don't cause us to lose a lot of points on our first night."

"Yeah, especially those two whose father bailed on mine and got him killed. They deserve to walk!" Sam said, directing his venom at Sirius and Reg.

Frank, Remus, and Peter grabbed Sirius before he could fly at Sam and punch his lights out.

Black Donal who had gotten off the train last, following Severus, immediately spotted what was going on and moving silently, quickly and without a word, grabbed Dante and threw him over his shoulder right into a mud puddle. "I believe, Mr. Yalarad, that you and your friends are the ones who are going to be walking to school." He shepherded the teens into the carriages and as they began to move, none of them saw the enraged expression on Dante's mud-covered face as he screamed after them, "I sure hope there isn't a full moon tonight. Don't know what might be lurking in the dark!"

Remus shivered as he realized Dante knew about him.

_**Thank you for reading! Please review**_


End file.
